Chaos on Mobius: In the Beginning of Chaos
by TodStar
Summary: A fanfic based in the universe of the Sonic comics with elements from the Sonic games, and a number of fan characters. This is where the story of a small number of Freedom Fighters begins... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Enter Team Sonic!

_Episode 1_

_Prologue:_  
>Mobius. A planet ravaged by violence, all for the mystical gemstones: the seven Chaos Emeralds. Humanoid animals called Mobians have been fighting the humans of this world for centuries, but they were no match for the Overlanders' (humans) technology. Then one day, a rather large human defected from the Overlanders to help the Kingdom of Acorn get a foothold in the fight.<br>With the technology provided by Julian Kintobor (the human), Jules Hedgehog and his brother Sir Charles led the Mobians into battle, which began the Great War. Thanks to Julian's technology and Jules & Charles's battle skills, the Mobians managed to back the Overlanders into a corner, but then Julian suddenly disappeared, and a tall and large human known only as Dr. Eggman destroyed the majority of the humans **and** Mobians that were fighting with his highly advanced machinery! Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds that was absorbed by his armor (that turned gold the moment it absorbed the power), Jules attacked Eggman, which **did** destroy many of Eggman's robots, but at a very heavy price: The seven Chaos Emeralds were then scattered all over Mobius, with one of the Emeralds even making it into space! Not only that, but Jules' life was forfeit. On that day, the Overlanders declared a truce with the Mobians to fight the newly formed Eggman Empire. That same day, Sir Charles gave his sister-in-law Bernadette Jules' gauntlet, which meant that he was no more. While she was upset, she couldn't help but look at her new son that was in her arms. And she named that baby blue boy Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!

_Chapter One: Enter Team Sonic!_

One dark night, a rather large airship was seen in the sky above the forest village known as Knothole. However, the ship's target was the castle in the center of the village. Before the ship was within firing range, a young female squirrel appeared outside the castle, and she was armed with a sword!

"That's far enough, Doctor! Call off your attack, or I **will** use force!" The squirrel warned while pointing her sword at the ship, but as she heard cackling, an egg-shaped vehicle came down to the surface with a large number of robots escorting him.  
>"Strong words Princess, but I doubt you have the skills neccessary to back them up!" The egg-shaped doctor replied, which made the princess hesitate slightly...<br>"Maybe we've got what it takes!" Yelled a teenage male voice. Looking up, the squirrel princess and the egg-shaped scientist spotted a blue hedgehog (wearing his gauntlet from Sonic and the Black Knight, and his Light Speed Shoes from Sonic Adventure), a two-tailed fox (as he appears in the Sonic Riders series), a pink hedgehog (as she looked in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games), and a green echidna wearing a black hat, a black jacket, a rubber band holding all but two of his dreadlocks together, gold gloves & socks, and black spiked shoes (like Sonic the Werehog's).  
>"No! Not you Freedom Fighters again!" The egg-shaped scientist yelled while the squirrel princess just stood there, staring at the four.<br>"Well guys, what d'you say we get this party started?" The blue hedgehog asked his friends, and they all responded with nods and cheeky grins on their faces.

The blue hedgehog (who seemed to be the leader) began their attack by Spin Dashing into one of the robots, then smashed into two more at around the same speed!  
>"Piece of cake." He said while giving a thumbs-up and a wink at the flaming wreckage. While using his two tails to fly, the fox unleashed a power cord like a whip at another robot, which caused it to overload and eventually expload on contact! The pink hedgehog used her large hammer to flatten another robot as flat as a battey for a watch! The green echidna seemed to be moving too fast for the last robot in the area to hit... but that wasn't speed... that echidna was warping from one place to the next, before he eventually smacked through the robot using his spiked knuckles!<br>"This isn't over, you pathetic Freedom Fighters!" Yelled the egg-shaped scientist as he flew back up to his airship and flew away.

"Well, that was easy!" Said the two-tailed fox, while he was dusting his hands.  
>"That's not like you, Tails." The pink hedgehog pointed out to him.<br>"Uh-heh, I guess Sonic's rubbing off on me..." The two-tailed fox replied while scratching the back of his head.  
>"Nothing wrong with that, mate." Said the green echidna, who seemed to have a different accent than the others. However, none of them were aware that one last robot was closing in on the blue hedgehog...<br>"C'mom Amy, if my right-hand-man wants to act like me, that's no big-" Said the blue hedgehog who was called Sonic.  
>"Look out!" Yelled the squirrel princess as she stabbed the robot with her sword before it attacked Sonic.<br>"Okay, that was a big deal..." Said Sonic, amazed at the princess' skill.  
>"Sweet stuff, Princess." Said the green echidna.<br>"Please, just call me Sally." The squirrel princess replied.  
>"Well, that was pretty cool of you, Sally, but we gotta run." Said Sonic, but Sally grabbed his hand.<br>"Wait. Take me with you." She told him.  
>"WHAT?" Yelled the fox, pink hedgehog and green echidna, while Sonic just stared at her.<br>"Why?" Asked Sonic.  
>"Because I'm bored out of my mind here at Castle Acorn. I need action and adventure!" Sally replied as she raised her sword high.<br>"But what about your Kingdom?" The pink hedgehog asked.  
>"That's no problem. My brother's King, so it's no big deal if I leave." Sally told her.<br>"Sounds good to me. C'mon, guys! Let's show Sally her new digs!" Sonic yelled as he picked up Sally, and raced off with her. The other three weren't too far behind and not one of them was sure about Sally leaving the castle...

A short time later, the large egg-shaped scientist arrived back aboard his airship.  
>"Grr... those Freedom Fighters think they've defeated me, don't they?" He grumbled as he sat back in his chair on the bridge. "Well, I'll show them..."<br>"WARNING. WARNING. PRISONER HAS ESCAPED FROM CELL ZONE IN ROBOTROPOLIS." Said a computer voice.  
>"Just what I needed." Said the egg-shaped scientist, sarcastically. "You there! Get us back to Robotropolis immediately!"<br>"Copy that, boss." A ball-shaped robot replied as he began piloting the ship.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just stopped in front of a house within a small mountain, while carrying Sally.  
>"What's this place, Mr. Sonic?" Sally asked the blue hedgehog.<br>"Freedom HQ. Our home. And just call me Sonic." The blue hedgehog replied as the rest of the group arrived.  
>"C'mon in. We'll give you the grand tour!" Said the green echidna.<br>"Uhh.. I think introductions are in order, first." Sally pointed out.  
>"Yeah, I agree. Well, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Said the two-tailed fox.<br>"My name's Amy Rose." Said the pink hedgehog, who was trying to repress the rage she was feeling.  
>"The name's TodStar the Echidna. Nice to meet you." Said the green echidna.<br>"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said the blue hedgehog while giving his trademark thumbs-up, wink and grin.  
>"Well then, my name is Sally Acorn. Nice to meet you all." Said the squirrel princess.<br>"All right. Now that we're all introduced, let's get this tour started!" Sonic announced as they all entered the mountain-house.

Once Sally entered Freedom HQ, she noticed that it was rather messy...  
>"Uhh, let's see... where to start..." Mumbled Sonic. "Well, here's the living room..."<br>"...or the chill room, as we call it!" Yelled TodStar.  
>"I'm trying to be professional, <em>'mate'<em>." Sonic told TodStar, dishing his accent back at him.  
>"All right. Strweth..." TodStar said under his breath.<br>"Anyway, over there's our kitchen, behind those doors are our bedrooms, and over there is our lab." Sonic said, concluding the tour.  
>"What about those instruments over there?" Asked Sally, pointing at a few guitars, a drum set, and a keyboard.<br>"Oh, right. Keep forgetting about those." Sonic said to himself.  
>"We're also a part-time band." Tails told Sally.<br>"Really? I'd like hear you guys perform something, sometime." Sally replied.  
>"Why don't we talk more over dinner? I'm starving!" Amy asked everyone.<br>"Sounds good to me!" Sonic replied, already putting some chilli dogs in the microwave.

A short time later, MOST of them just lounged around while eating what they called 'victory dinner'. Sally sat and ate properly, while watching how everyone else was eating: Sonic and Amy were stuffing their faces! Tails tried to make an effort, but he ended up getting sauce on his face, which made Sally laugh a little. While TodStar was just laying back on the floor, with a plate of french fries on his stomach, and throwing fries into his mouth, one by one!  
>"So, how long have you all known each other?" Sally asked them.<br>"Well, Tails and I have known Sonic since we were little kids!" Amy pointed out.  
>"Yeah, practically grew up with them." Added Sonic, while raising his right hand, that had something on it that caught Sally's eye...<br>"Isn't that the gauntlet that was owned by Jules Hedgehog?" She asked.  
>"Yeah... my father..." Sonic replied while he was hanging his head.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Said Sally, trying to apolgize.  
>"It's cool." Sonic replied, taking another bite of his chilli dog.<br>"Sonic doesn't really like to talk about his family." Said Tails.  
>"I don't blame him. *belches* All family seemed to do was hold us back!" TodStar pointed out.<br>"Well, what about you... TodStar, right?" Asked Sally.  
>"Yeah... I'm an orphan from Downunda. Though I'm not exactly sure where I came from..." TodStar replied.<br>"TodStar joined us about 3 years ago, and he's been doing a great job!" Said Amy, which made TodStar blush slightly.  
>"All right Sally. You ready?" Sonic asked her.<br>"Ready for what?" She asked back.  
>"Training!"<br>"Training?"  
>"If you wanna be a Freedom Fighter like us, you've gotta start training!"<br>"Well, okay..."  
>"Yeah, let's do it!"<br>"Whoa!" Sally yelled as Sonic yanked her outside Freedom HQ at an incredible speed. While Tails & TodStar were cool with it, Amy was looking at Sally with a cold look on her face...

Meanwhile, in what looked like a city populated by robots, a small (and damaged) robot was attempting to escape a large force of robots that were attempting to capture it.  
>"Heh heh heh. Run, little Gizoid. Run, run as fast as you can..." Said a familiar voice..."...you can't escape me... Because I'm Dr. Eggman!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Sally's First Mission

_Episode 2_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>The threat to Mobius known as Dr. Eggman attacked Castle Acorn, but Sonic the Hedgehog and his band of Freedom Fighters drew Eggman back! Before the Freedom Fighters left however, Princess Sally asked if she could join in on their adventures. While Tails, TodStar and Amy were sceptical, Sonic was happy to have another team member!<br>After introductions and a tour of their home, Freedom HQ, Sonic started training Sally right away!  
>Meanwhile, a robot that Dr. Eggman called 'Gizoid' was trying to escape his robot forces. Will it escape, or will the Freedom Fighters come to it's rescue? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Two: Sally's First Mission_

Sally was now working up a sweat while training with Sonic.  
>"*huff huff* Can we stop now, Sonic?" She asked him.<br>"Heh. Yeah, I guess." Sonic replied.  
>While Amy was staring at Sonic and Sally, TodStar was waving a Wii Remote at the screen, and Tails was running a diagnostic in the laboratory. All of a sudden, Tails detected a distress signal... coming from a place called Robotropolis.<br>"Robotropolis? Hmm... 'Who is sending this distress signal?'" Tails asked while typing what he said to the source of the distress signal.  
>"Someone... who wishes... to escape... the Eggman Empire..." The source replied.<br>"'Okay, we're on our way.'" Said Tails as he sent back a reply to the source. "Hey guys! I'm picking up a distress signal!"

After everyone gathered, Tails played back his brief talk with the source of the distress signal.  
>"Robotropolis?" Sally cried.<br>"I'm not sure about this, Tails..." Said Amy. "I mean, what if it's a trap?"  
>"Meh. I could get us out of there." TodStar pointed out.<br>"How, TodStar?" Sally asked him. TodStar then warped into four different places around Sally.  
>"Two words: Chaos Control." TodStar replied.<br>"Well, it'll be dangerous, but I say we do it." Sonic announced. "After all, we've gotta help anyone we can, right?" They all nodded. "All right. Hey Tails, how about you get the Tornado ready to rock?"  
>"You got it, Sonic!" Tails replied before giving Sonic a high-five and started flying while spinning his two tails.<br>"Tornado?" Asked Sally.  
>"You'll see..." TodStar answered.<p>

Outside Freedom HQ, Tails was already outside, sitting in the cockpit of a blue biplane.  
>"Sally, let me introduce you to the Tornado." Said Sonic.<br>"Impressive, but there's only two seats. Where are we all gonna sit?" Sally asked.  
>"That's easy. You'll get the seat behind Tails." Sonic replied. "As for me, Amy and TodStar..." As he said that, Amy jumped on top of one of the wings, while TodStar warped on top of the other wing. "...and I'll just run below you guys."<br>"Oh. That's kind of reckless, isn't it?" Sally asked.  
>"It's just the way we roll!" TodStar replied.<br>"Okay, then... Let's do it!" Said Sally, while everyone else gave her a wink and a thumbs-up.

While Sonic raced towards Robotropolis on foot, the Tornado had just taken to the skies, with everyone else on board.  
>"Next stop: Robotropolis!" Tails yelled as he flew the Tornado as fast as he could so they could keep up with Sonic.<p>

At that moment, back in Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman had cornered the robot that tried to escape his city.  
>"All right, Gizoid... if you come quietly, I promise that no harm shall come to you." Said the doctor.<br>"You will eventually mistreat me, just as you have with past prisoners!" The Gizoid told Eggman, in a female voice.  
>"True, but you carry important information. Information which I can use to create a better Mobius! A Mobius that <strong>everyone<strong> can enjoy!" Eggman replied.  
>"I do not need a lie detector to know that you are lying, Doctor." Said the Gizoid, which made Eggman mad.<br>"All right, you asked for it!" He warned the Gizoid, but before he ordered his robots to shoot it, he noticed that something was approaching the city... "What? Who would dare to come her- You sent those lousy Freedom Fighters a distress call, didn't you?" The Gizoid merely nodded. "Bah! Take the Gizoid to a holding cell, and prepare for battle!"

At that moment, Tails was detecting enemy forces approaching the Tornado...  
>"Uh-oh..." He said out loud.<br>"Uh-oh? What, uh-oh?" Sally asked him.  
>"Hang on tight, Sally! Sonic, you go on ahead and find whoever sent that distress signal!" Tails replied before contacting Sonic via radio.<br>"Got it, bud!" Said Sonic, before he took off, Sally fell into his arms! "Huh? Sally?"  
>"I can help, right Sonic?" She asked before he eventually nodded and started picking up speed. Amy just took Sally's seat, and started pouting to herself.<p>

Back up in the sky, the Tornado was avoiding laser fire from Eggman's robots.  
>"Chaos... SPEAR!" Yelled TodStar as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at a robot, making it explode.<br>"OK, I'm going for the big guy! Cover me, TodStar." Said Tails.  
>"I'm on it!" TodStar replied. As Tails flew closer towards the bigger robot, TodStar and Amy were attacking whatever robots were out of Tails' range.<p>

"Attention, Egg Hawk. Take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!" Eggman ordered the bird-shaped robot. With an Egg Pawn piloting Egg Hawk, two more Egg Pawns were controlling the turrets on its wings. While its firepower was impressive, the Tornado was moving too fast for the Egg Hawk to hit it!

Meanwhile, within Robotropolis, Sonic and Sally had charged their way into the city, using his speed and her sword!  
>"Hey Sal, how far's the distress signal?" Sonic asked.<br>"Not too much further, Sonic. Just a few more fee- Aah!" She replied, but was inturrupted by the amount of robots that were waiting for them!  
>"C'mon, don't tell me you're scared of a few dozen robots?" Sonic asked her.<br>"Of course not! Let's smash 'em!" She replied as she leaped towards the robots, ready to swing her sword! After Sally sliced through a few of the robots, Sonic Spin Dashed into another couple!  
>"Sonic, you go find that distress signal! I'll keep 'em busy!" Sally told him.<br>"You sure?" He asked, but she nodded.  
>"Go!"<br>Sonic then blasted his way towards what looked like prison chambers, until he found the source of the distress signal...  
>"A ROBOT?" He asked out loud in disbelief as he found the source of the distress signal behind bars.<br>"Sonic... the Hedgehog... I expected another Freedom Fighter besides you, no offence." Said the robot, in a female voice.  
>"Uhh, none taken. But if you're a robot, why're you locked up?" Sonic asked it.<br>"Because I contain information I shouldn't possess..." The robot replied. "Before I found this information, I would follow Dr. Eggman's orders, no questions asked. But just a few days ago, I accidentely hacked into the doctor's database, and I realized what my actions were doing to the denizens of Mobius..." While the robot was telling it's story, Sally showed up.  
>"Your a robot?" Sally asked it when she arrived.<br>"Believe me, I wish I wasn't..." The robot replied. "Anyway, after learning of my devious deeds, I requested to be shut down and dismantled, but Dr. Eggman laughed in my face, not believing that I had developed a conscience all of a sudden. After I showed the doctor what I had seen, he was furious, and asked me how I obtained it, but I refused, and also said that I would take this information to the Freedom Fighters if I had to. Dr. Eggman then tried to capture me by unleashing all of his forces at me, and while I evaded all of their attacks, I was low on power, so I sent a distress signal to you..."  
>"Whoa." Was all Sonic could say, while Sally was quietly sobbing after hearing the robot's plight.<br>"*sniff* Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here, right Sonic?" Sally said, but Sonic wasn't sure... "Sonic... we _are_ going to save this... this-"  
>"Gizoid."<br>"Thanks. - Gizoid, right?"  
>"I... dunno, Sal..." Before Sally could argue, she and Sonic heard Tails' voice via radio...<br>"Sonic, Sally, if you two have found whoever sent that distress signal, grab 'em and let's get outta here!"  
>"Sonic, Tails &amp; I can't hold up much longer, so get on with it, mate!" Yelled TodStar via radio.<br>"Got it! Stand back, you two." Said Sonic before he Spin Dashed into the bars of the Gizoid's cell, then got the Gizoid on his back. "Hold on tight!" Sonic yelled before he ran off with Sally and the Gizoid in hand.

Soon, sirens were sounding all over Robotropolis.  
>"NO! Sonic's escaping with the Gizoid! Well, not on <strong>my<strong> watch!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button that said 'LOCK-DOWN' on it.  
>"EMERGANCY LOCK-DOWN IN PROGRESS. REPEAT: EMERGANCY LOCK-DOWN IN PROGRESS." Before they knew it, Sonic, Sally and the Gizoid were locked in the city, with no escape!<br>"Dang it!"  
>"Oh, no!"<br>"Gah hahahaha! There's no escape for you **this** time, Sonic! And I **will** dismatle you, Gizoid, but in the most inhumane way possible! Gah hahahaha!" Before Eggman could celebrate any further though, he detected an energy surge both outside and inside the city.  
>"What? What's going o- WHAT? NO!" He cried as he realized his Gizoid had vanished!<p>

Outside Robotropolis, Sonic, Sally and the Gizoid had just appeared out of thin air along with TodStar.  
>"Whew! Nice save, TodStar!" Said Sonic, giving the echidna a high-five.<br>"Thanks, but being around that robot kinda took it's toll on me..." TodStar replied before he quietly groaned in agony.  
>"That power..." The Gizoid began, but it suddenly collasped on Sonic's back.<br>"Hmm... it must be low on energy..." Spectulated Tails. "If we can get it back to Freedom HQ, I can get it fixed, no problem!"  
>"Hey, do you want a hand with that, Tails?" Sally asked.<br>"Sure. The more the merrier!" Tails replied. However, on the plane-ride home, Sonic still wasn't sure...

Later, back within Robotropolis, Eggman was standing in front of a robot with a laser cannon for an arm, and a floating 'Jet Disk' behind it.  
>"Once you find that traitor of a Gizoid, <strong>destroy it<strong>. Do I make myself clear, Gamma?" He asked the robot.  
>"YES, DOCTOR. I WILL COMPLY." The robot replied, before it left Eggman's presence.<p>

Unknown to either the robot or Eggman, a black hedgehog with red stripes had begun following the robot...  
>"I have to make sure that Gizoid remains functional..." He said as he followed the robot designated as Gamma.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	3. The Gizoid's Rebirth

_Episode 3_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Tails detected a distress signal coming from Eggman's city, Robotropolis. Soon, the Freedom Fighters went to find the source of the distress signal, which turned out to be a robot known as a Gizoid. The Gizoid had information that it wanted to give the Freedom Fighters, but it got locked up before it could escape.<br>After a brief dogfight and a failed breakout, the Freedom Fighters were successful in rescuing the Gizoid. But Eggman's not letting them go that easily, as he has just released a robot to do his bidding, known as "Gamma".  
>What information does the Gizoid have for the Freedom Fighters, and with his utter hatred for robots, how long until Sonic loses it? Will Gamma bring down the Gizoid before it reveals anything, and who was that <strong>BLACK<strong> hedgehog that was following Gamma? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Three: The Gizoid's Rebirth_

In the skies between Robotropolis and Knothole, the robot known as Gamma was flying what seemed like peacefully, until an arrow of Chaos Energy was thrown at it.  
>"Stay away from that Gizoid..." Gamma detected a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw black hedgehog with red stripes floating behind it using what Gamma designated as 'Air Shoes'.<br>"NEGATIVE. I MUST COMPLETE MY MISSION." Gamma told the hedgehog.  
>"Hmph. Then I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." Said the hedgehog.<br>"YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY, BUT YOU SHALL FAIL." Gamma warned as it and the hedgehog prepared for battle...

Meanwhile, Tails and Sally had just completed repairs on the Gizoid, when he detected a huge energy spike within the Gizoid for some reason... "Hmm..."  
>"What's wrong, Tails?" Asked Sally.<br>"Only TodStar has produced an energy spike like that in the past, so how come... Ohh!" Said Tails while he was thinking about the spike.  
>"Tails?" Sally asked again.<br>"I think that the Gizoid is powered by a Chaos Emerald." Said Tails, which shocked Sally.  
>"A Chaos Emerald? But I thought they were banished during the last days of the Great War." She said.<br>"Well, that's not exactly true. Who told you that?" Tails asked.  
>"My parents." She replied. "They always told me that should the Chaos Emerald ever come together again, they must be destroyed, as they have terribly large amounts of power, and could destroy all of Mobius."<br>"They probably just said that so they couldn't bring up the passing of Sonic's dad." Said Tails. After that, there was a brief, quiet moment between the two. "Anyway, now that the Gizoid is fixed, what are we gonna do with it?"  
>"Well, ever since it told me that it wished it wasn't a robot, I got to thinking... maybe it doesn't have to be..." Sally replied whilst remembering when she met the robot...<br>"What are you suggesting, Sally?" Asked Tails, intrigued.  
>"Maybe we could make it a near-Mobian..." Said Sally. Tails then revealed a barrel of nanites.<br>"And we could use these nanites for skin and fur tissue, as well as clothes!" He suggested.  
>"Great idea, Tails!" Sally replied, before she grabbed a handful of nanites from the barrel. "With these, she'll look like a real Mobian..."<br>"She?"  
>"Yeah, I heard a female kind of voice coming from her when we met. That, and there's not enough girls, here!"<br>"Well... Okay, let's get to work!"

While Sally was smoothing the nanites all over the Gizoid, Tails was typing in commands for the nanites: How they should look on the Gizoid, obey every command it (or she, according to Sally) made, and never seperate from the Gizoid.

Outside the lab, Sonic and TodStar were playing Wii Boxing, while Amy was reading a magazine, when she heard something outside...  
>"No no no! C'mon Mii, get up!"<br>"8... 9... 10! KNOCKOUT!"  
>"<strong>Hee-yes<strong>! And you're out, mate!"  
>"Aww, c'mon Toddy, double or nothin'!"<br>"Not this time, Sonic. Now hand over your chilli dog!"  
>"But it's as cold as ice. You can't eat this."<br>"No worries, I'll zap it."  
>"Zap it?"<br>"*groan* I'll throw it in the microwave."  
>"Oh. Ok, '<em>mate<em>'."  
>"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to hear something outside..."<p>

Soon, the noises Amy was hearing got louder.  
>"Whatever they are, they sound like they're getting closer." Sonic pointed out.<br>"Ay, those sound like fight noises!" Added TodStar, who had a mouthful of re-heated (or 'zapped') chilli dog in his mouth.  
>"Oh, I thought those were from the game... Wait, fight noises?" Amy said, before she realized what she had heard. All of a sudden, there was a brief flash of light just outside their doorstep...<br>"...CONTROL!" Yelled a voice as a black hedgehog wearing a brown cape appeared on their doorstep as if from nowhere!  
>"Shadow!" Sonic growled.<br>"Sonic." Said the black hedgehog as he turned to face the blue hedgehog.  
>"Master!" TodStar exclaimed before he bowed before the black hedgehog.<br>"Master?" Asked Sonic & Amy.  
>"TodStar, it's good to see you again, my loyal apprentice." Shadow said as he put his hand on TodStar's shoulder, until he noticed his right hand on fire. "Hmph, still haven't mastered those flames, have you?"<br>"Master, behind you!" TodStar yelled as he saw a robot fire at his master. Shadow warped out of the way using Chaos Control, while TodStar deflected the attack by putting his arms in the forms of a cross, then swinging them apart, forming a wave a Chaos Energy.  
>"Sonic, who's this Shadow guy?" Asked Amy while TodStar was running after Shadow and the robot.<br>"I'd rather not talk about it..." Sonic replied before he zoomed towards the battle scene to help TodStar.

At that moment, back in the lab (since they couldn't hear Sonic, Amy, TodStar or Shadow!), Tails & Sally had just finished remodelling the Gizoid into a female lynx.  
>"Wow. She looks beautiful. Have you done this before, Sally?" Said Tails, amazed by the result. "Well, I did do a little pottery as a kid... So, what should we name her?" Sally replied, then quickly changed the subject.<br>"Jeez, I don't know. Uhh... What about Claire?" Speculated Tails, but Sally was quick to shake her head.  
>"No, that won't work. How about Nicole?" Sally asked.<br>"Yeah. Nicole. I like it. Better than my suggestion!" Answered Tails. Before Tails and Sally knew it, the former full Gizoid had opened her eyes.  
>"Miles 'Tails' Prower... Princess Sally Alicia Acorn..." She said while she scanned them. "...thank you for repairing my systems."<br>"Thank you for the info!" Tails replied. "It's still being decifered, but I'll get around to reading it soon enough."  
>"I am glad I could- what?" Said the lynx before she got a look at herself.<br>"Here." Said Sally as she gave her a mirror.  
>"...this is not my body..."<br>"It is now." Said Tails.  
>"I'm sorry?" The former Gizoid asked.<br>"Thanks to us, you're almost completely Mobian." Sally replied.  
>"Well, I am detecting a large number of nanites surrounding me... are they responsible for my new body?" She asked again.<br>"Yes and no. We helped out, too." Said Tails.  
>"In fact, we even named you. Here." Sally added as she held up a piece of paper in front of her with her name on it.<br>"Nicole... Nicole the Lynx..." She said softly. "...I like it. Thank you."

Before Nicole could thank Tails and Sally any further, an alarm sounded in the lab.  
>"What's wrong, Tails?" Asked Sally.<br>"Aah! One of Eggman's robots is just outside!" Tails replied.  
>"What?"<br>"I am also detecting a number of Mobians fighting the robot..." Added Nicole. "... although two of those Mobians are fighting each other..."  
>"Oh, don't tell me Sonic and TodStar got into another fight..." Tails grumbled loudly as he left the lab.<br>"Tails, wait up! Come on, Nicole." Yelled Sally before grabbing Nicole's arm.

When Tails, Sally and Nicole made it outside Freedom HQ, they saw TodStar & Amy fighting Eggman's robot, while Sonic was fighting a black hedgehog.  
>"That robot is designated as E-102. Codename: Gamma." Nicole pointed out.<br>"Okay, but who's that black hedgehog?" Asked Tails.  
>"Searching data banks... I'm not entirely sure, but his name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Nicole replied.<br>"What do you mean, 'not entirely sure'?" Asked Sally, not sure about Nicole's answer.  
>"I seem to have an insufficient amount of data on him..." She replied whilst hanging her head.<br>"It's okay, Nicole." Tails said while patting her on the back. "That's not your fault."

While Amy and TodStar were still fighting the robot, Sonic was still trying to get Shadow to fight him, but to no avail.  
>"C'mon Shadow, fight me!" He yelled as he threw another punch, but missed.<br>"I have no reason to fight you, so why should I?" Asked Shadow, who kept dodging all of Sonic's attacks.  
>"Cause I have a reason to fight you!" Sonic yelled again before he Spin Dashed into Shadow, finally landing a hit.<br>"*grunt* Which is?" Shadow asked again, which made Sonic stop for some reason...  
>"You don't know, do you?" That last comment really ticked Sonic off.<br>"**SHUT UP!**" He yelled as he threw another punch at Shadow, but he missed, due to Shadow's ability to warp through time and space (Chaos Control). Sonic was then left there. "(Why do I hate Shadow so much?)" He then shook off his thoughts, and chased after Shadow.

Back with the robot, it was starting to get the upper hand in its fight with Amy and TodStar... {15 Heartless Colleague ...Boss: E-Series Targets (Sonic Adventure) - Jun Senoue}  
>"YOU CANNOT STOP ME." It stated. "I MUST COMPLETE MY MISSION." Before it could shoot TodStar, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at one of it's legs, disabling that leg. TodStar then leaped at the robot, preparing to smash it with his spiked fist, when he felt something hurting him... {16 End of the World (Sonic and the Black Knight) - Jun Senoue}<br>"Aagh! Nnrrrgh!" He cried as he hit the ground.  
>"TodStar! What's wrong?" Amy asked him.<br>"There must be a Chaos Emerald nearby. That's why he's like this." Said Shadow.  
>"What? What do you mean?" Asked Amy.<br>"*groan* Let's just say I'm 'allergic' to them, and just leave it at that." TodStar replied.  
>"(I knew I sensed something different about this robot...)" Shadow thought before he charged at it.<br>"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Yelled Sonic as he raced after Shadow.

While Sonic was fighting Shadow and the robot, something was triggered in Nicole's system as she watched the three of them fight...  
>"Sonic, can't we put our differences aside until this robot is destroyed?" Asked Shadow.<br>"Grr... fine. But once he's smashed, you're mine." Sonic warned. Sonic and Shadow then started Spin Dashing around the robot, hoping to disorient it... but it managed to lock on to both hedgehogs and shoot them with a laser set on stun that knocked them both out!  
>"Sonic!" Amy cried.<br>"Master!" Cried TodStar.  
>"I AM GAMMA." Said the robot, as it walked towards Sonic and Shadow. "I WILL COMPLETE MY MISSION." Before it could get any closer to the unconcious hedgehogs, another Spin Dash was detected, and it hit Gamma. When the Spin Dasher uncurled, it was Nicole!<br>"Nicole! What are you doing?" Yelled Sally.  
>"I am protecting my new friends." Nicole replied.<br>"Uhh, Tails? Who's that?" Amy asked the two-tailed fox.  
>"Oh, that's Nicole. She used to be that Gizoid we found at Robotropolis." Tails replied.<br>"Wow. She looks beautiful."

While Nicole was giving all she had to Gamma, but the robot seemed to hold back...  
>"Why are you not fighting back, Gamma?" She asked it. "You were giving my friends all you had. Why are you not doing the same against me?"<br>"MY ORDERS ARE MERELY TO CAPTURE YOU. NOT TO FIGHT YOU." Gamma replied. When Shadow came to, he grabbed Gamma's leg.  
>"Chaos CONTROL!" He yelled as he activated the Chaos Emerald inside Gamma, and they vanished without a trace.<p>

"Nicole, you were awesome!" Said Tails, amazed by the lynx/Gizoid.  
>"Thank you, Tails." She replied.<br>"*groan* Huh? Where'd Shadow go? And who's this?" Sonic asked himself, just after waking up.  
>"How'd you do all that, Nicole?" TodStar asked her.<br>"It's my primary function. I can copy any ability I either witness or experience." Nicole replied.  
>"How cool! Right, Sonic?" Said Amy, but Sonic just stood there, not answering her.<br>"Shadow... wherever you are... I will find you... and I will pound you into the Realm of Iblis!" He said in his head, while wondering where Shadow went...

Hours later, Gamma's system came back online, and it soon recognized it's location as The Great Desert. However, he was suprised that it's disabled leg was now functioning properly.  
>"DOES NOT COMPUTE." It stated. "HOW CAN ALL OF MY SYSTEMS NOW FULLY FUNCTION?"<br>"Because I repaired you..." Said a familiar voice. Gamma recognized the voice as Shadow's before it turned around.  
>"WHY DID YOU REPAIR ME, WHEN I DISABLED YOU IN OUR BATTLE?" It asked him.<br>"Does there have to be a reason?" He asked back while standing up. "Is there also a reason why you HAVE to obey the Doctor?" That comment startled Gamma for some reason...  
>"Think about it." Said Shadow as he walked off, leaving Gamma to question it's loyalty to the Eggman Empire.<p>

Eventually, Gamma made a decision, and followed Shadow out of the desert.

At that moment, Dr. Eggman was sitting in what looked like a bridge of a ship of some sort.  
>"Hmph. I expected Gamma to turn against me after he met Shadow..." He said. "...But my next plan to eliminate the Freedom Fighters will NOT fail! Set course for Angel Island! I need to have a chat with the Guardian..."<p>

Eggman continued cackling as his ship moved closer to it's destination: A floating island in the sky...

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Nicole - Purple Chaos Emerald Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald TOTAL - 2 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	4. TodStar's Vision

_Episode 4_ - _Chapter Four: TodStar's Vision (Part 1 of Battle on Angel Island)_

The same evening that Nicole drove Gamma back from Freedom HQ, TodStar found Sonic on top of their base, near the flagpole.  
>"So here's where your hiding, Sonic. Strewth, everyone's wondering where you went after Nicole saved us." He told the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't say anything. He just stood there with his arms folded, staring at the horizon. "C'mon mate, what's wrong?"<br>"I don't wanna talk about it..." Sonic replied while closing his eyes.  
>"Is it that you don't trust Nicole?" Asked TodStar. "Cause I reckon she proved herse-"<br>"It's not just the robot." Snapped Sonic, inturrupting TodStar. "It's Shadow..."  
>"Oh. What've you got against my former master, anyway?" TodStar asked again.<br>"That's just it, TodStar..." Sonic replied. "...I don't even know. I mean, Mom & Uncle Chuck always told me that if I saw Shadow, I should run away from him..."  
>"Did they tell you why, mate?"<br>"No. And now that I know **you** have a bond with him, I don't know what to think anymore..."  
>"Maybe you oughta sleep on it, Sonic. Sometimes a bloke can think better after a good night's sleep."<br>"Ok. 'Night, '_mate_'."  
>"Heh, 'night mate. (Where did you go, master? I need your help...)"<p>

Later, back inside Freedom HQ, TodStar found Tails and the girls talking about Nicole's power source.  
>"Wait... did I hear 'Chaos Emerald'?" He asked them.<br>"Y-yeah." Tails regrettably replied. "I found it while I was repairing her."  
>"I apologize, TodStar. I did not know that Dr. Eggman installed it as my primary power source." Said Nicole, apologizing to the green echidna.<br>"No worries, Nicole. You didn't know." TodStar replied while keeping his distance from the lynx/Gizoid.  
>"I've been meaning to ask you, TodStar... how come you get hurt everytime you're near a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked him, but TodStar just shrugged.<br>"I'll be buggered if I know..." He replied. "So Tails, you got any ideas on how to replace the Emerald?"  
>"Well, unless we sneak back into Robotropolis and take some Chaos Drives, I've got no idea..." Said Tails.<br>"I guess until then TodStar, you're just going to have to keep your distance from Nicole." Sally told TodStar, to which he nodded, and that made Nicole feel a little bad.

Meanwhile, on the floating island, a crocodile, a chameleon, and an echidna all spotted a large airship that was within close proximity of the island.  
>"What is that thing?" Asked the crocodile.<br>"I'm not sure, but be ready for anything." Replied the chameleon, while the echidna noticed a small pod come out of the ship. When the pod got closer to them, they noticed that inside the pod was none other than Dr. Eggman!  
>"Greetings, Guardian." Said the doctor while bowing before the echidna.<br>"You guys get back to the jungle. I can handle this." Said the echidna before the crocodile and the chameleon left the echidna with the egg-shaped scientist. "What do you want?"  
>"Is that anyway to talk to someone who could help you protect the Master Emerald?" Asked Eggman, which startled the echidna.<br>"How do **you** know about the Master Emerald?" Asked the echidna.  
>"That's not important. Now, how about we discuss just how I can help YOU, and how you can help ME in return?" Eggman proposed.<br>"I'm listening..." Said the echidna, which made Eggman snicker slightly...

The next morning, Sonic and TodStar were seen sparring with each other in what looked like some sort of cyberspace...  
>"So, changed your mind about Master Shadow yet?" Asked TodStar while throwing a punch at Sonic, which he blocked.<br>"*sigh* I dunno, TodStar... Although I'd like to know why you keep calling him 'Master'..." Sonic replied, not wanting to talk about after Spin Dashing into TodStar, but he jumped over the high-speed attack.  
>"Oh, that. See, back in the Downunda Orphanage, I had no control over my power." Said TodStar. "Then one day, Shadow showed up, claiming that he sensed a great deal of Chaos Energy coming from the orphanage. So between that day, and the day Eggman attacked, Shadow taught me how to master the Power of Chaos within me."<br>"Well, that makes sense." Sonic replied. "Doesn't change my opinion of him, though..." Before Sonic and TodStar attacked each other again, Nicole appeared in the room, which startled TodStar.  
>"*giggles* You don't need to worry about me here, TodStar..." She told him. "In this world, I am merely a hologram."<br>"Oh. (Phew!)" Said TodStar, giving off a huge sigh of relief in his head.  
>"But that also means I can do this..." Right after Nicole said that, she Spin Dashed into TodStar, sending him flying across the room!<br>"Oh, so that's why you're 'ere, eh?" TodStar said aloud. "Well, bring it on, babe!"  
>"Ha, this could be interesting..." Sonic thought as he watched TodStar and Nicole fight. It seemed like Nicole could anticipate all of TodStar's attacks at first, but as TodStar was about to punch Nicole with his right fist, it was set alight, which knocked her pretty far.<br>"Heh heh. Here I come!" He yelled. But before he could land another hit on Nicole, the flame on his right hand vanished. "(Oh, no...)" Nicole then suddenly disappeared before TodStar hit the ground. "Grr... Chaos Control..."  
>"Chaos... Spear!" Nicole yelled as she threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at TodStar.<br>"Chaos... Spear!" Yelled TodStar as he countered it with his own. Nicole tried another Spin Dash, but TodStar was ready for her this time... he raised his arms to form an 'X', then swung them apart, causing a wave of Chaos Energy to move forward, and it literally blew Nicole away!

Once Nicole got back to her feet, she saw Sonic give TodStar a high-five.  
>"That was one brutal fight, dude." Sonic told TodStar. "You all right?"<br>"Tch. I'm fine and dandy, mate." Todstar replied before walking over to Nicole. "Man, you were good." He then extended his hand out to her.  
>"Thank you, TodStar." Nicole replied as she shook his hand. "You were incredible, also." Before TodStar could say anything, he saw both of his hands generate some kind of jolt between them.<br>"What the? What'd you do to him?" Sonic asked Nicole.  
>"Apart from shaking his hand, I did nothing, Sonic." She replied. Both Sonic and Nicole looked at TodStar, who seemed to be in a trance...<p>

"What? Where am I?" TodStar asked as his voice seem to echo where he was: A misty realm of some sort. "Sonic? Nicole? Is there anybody here besides me?" Suddenly, a light appeared in front of TodStar before he shielded his eyes.  
>"<em>You, and all of Mobius are in great danger<em>..." Said a young female voice.  
>"*groan* Who's there?" Asked TodStar. After the light mostly faded, TodStar then noticed he was the image of the girl who saved the Knuckles Clan: Tikal, only she was liquified.<br>"Tikal?"  
>"<em>Mm-mm... I am Chaos<em>." She said, introducing herself to the young echidna after shaking her head. "_Tikal and myself have been one for 4000 years_."  
>"Huh. Since you two have been merged together for that long, why not just call yourself 'Tikhaos' or something?" TodStar asked.<br>"_Hmm... that's not bad..._" Said Chaos before her eyes changed from blue and green, to white and blue.  
>"That's why I always enjoyed your company, TodStar..." She said, somehow seeming kinder.<br>"Wha? Tikal, I don't think I know you like that."  
>"You will. Soon..."<br>"Eh?"  
>"...<em>Anyway, you must unleash the true power within you if you want to overcome the power from Angel Island that threatens Mobius<em>." Said Chaos when she regained control.  
>"True power? Angel Island? What are you talking about?" TodStar asked Chaos.<br>"_Just remember: Chaos is power, and power is enriched by the heart_..." She replied before disappearing back into the light, leaving TodStar to experience another flash.

When TodStar came to, he realized he was back in the Cyber Ring, where both Sonic and Nicole were worried about him.  
>"About time, man. We were gettin' worried!" Said Sonic.<br>"Are you all right, TodStar?" Nicole asked while scanning him. "Your heart seems to be beating rather fast..."  
>"We have to get to Angel Island, pronto!" He said as he got up.<br>"Hey, guys. We have to get to Angel Island, right now!" Said Tails via radio.  
>"Heh, it's like he read my mind." TodStar thought as he and Sonic ran out the Cyber Ring, while Nicole's hologram just vanished.<p>

Once everyone had gathered back in the lab, Tails showed them what he received: Amateur footage of the Egg Carrier crashing into Angel Island.  
>"The person that sent me this says that all of Angel Island has fallen into the ocean just off the coast of Downunda." Tails said, which startled TodStar.<br>"All right, I'll meet you guys there." Said Sonic as he raced out of Freedom HQ.  
>"I'll give him a hand. Chaos... CONTROL!" TodStar added before he vanished from the lab.<br>"OK ladies, I'll let you know when the Tornado's ready to go." Said Tails as he ran outside to prep the group's plane.

Sonic was already in Downunda when he was stopped by TodStar, who appeared via Chaos Control.  
>"Whoa, this place has barely changed..." Said TodStar, as he looked around.<br>"You can look at this place once we get Angel Island back in the sky." Sonic told him. "How about we race there? My speed vs. your Chaos Control."  
>"Oh, you're on. Chaos CONTROL!" TodStar yelled as he vanished with Chaos Control, and Sonic zoomed towards Angel Island with all the speed he had.<p>

By the time Sonic arrived on the edge of Angel Island, TodStar was already waiting for him.  
>"Aw, SHOOT!" He yelled.<br>"Ha ha! Never challenge a bloke who can control time and space, mate." TodStar cheerfully replied.  
>"Yeah, whatever. Well, there's Eggman's ship..." Said Sonic, pointing at the Egg Carrier that was just visible above the treetops.<br>"Yeah, but how're we gonna get it off the island?" TodStar asked before he heard rustling.  
>"You won't have to." Said a voice unknown to both Sonic and TodStar, as the owner of the voice leaped out of the bushes, revealing a red echidna.<br>"And you are...?" Sonic asked him.  
>"(He seems familiar to me... but why?)" TodStar thought.<br>"My name is Knuckles." The echidna replied. "...and you will regret setting foot on this island!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Nicole - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald  
>TOTAL - 2 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	5. Eggman's Chaotix

_Episode 5_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Dr. Eggman lands on the floating island known as Angel Island, and attempts to convice the echidna Guardian that he could help protect something called 'the Master Emerald'.<br>The following morning, TodStar receives a message from the ancient goddess of legend, Chaos: "You must unleash the true power within you if you want to overcome the power from Angel Island that threatens Mobius." After Tails receives footage of the Egg Carrier crashing into Angel Island, the Freedom Fighters made their way to the island that has fallen into the ocean.  
>But now that Sonic and TodStar have arrived at the island, a red echidna known as Knuckles has gotten in their way. "You will regret setting foot on this island!"<br>Can Sonic and TodStar defeat Knuckles AND get Eggman's ship off of Angel Island, or will Chaos's prediction turn out to be false? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Five: Eggman's Chaotix (Part 2 of Battle on Angel Island)_

In the bridge of the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was still cackling away.  
>"Ahh ha ha! This shall be one interesting fight!" He said after grabbing some popcorn while watching live footage of Sonic and TodStar staring down the red echidna, Knuckles. "You! What's the status of the Egg Drill?"<br>"Uhh, at the present time boss, it's power level is only at 25%." Said a ball-shaped robot that had arms when it opened up.  
>"Twenty five percent?" Eggman yelled, getting furious. "Why is it taking so long, Orbot?"<br>"Perhaps Cubot is caught up in talking to himself again..." Speculated Orbot.  
>"Let's find out, shall we?" Said Eggman while he pressed a button which switched cameras, from Sonic &amp; TodStar vs. Knuckles to a cube-shaped robot near a drill, chattering away.<br>"...what the doctor's plan is this time? Ooh, what's this drill thing? Will we beat Sonic this time? I highly doubt it! Ooh, thinking about hedgehogs makes me hungry..." Said the fast-talking robot without taking a breath (then again, why would a robot need to breathe?).  
>"*groan* Remind me to change his voice chip." Eggman told Orbot while groaning at the robot with the drill.<br>"Noted, boss." Orbot happily replied. "...do you want me to help Cubot with the Egg Drill?"  
>"No, I want you to get me some soda to help this popcorn go down." Said Eggman, sarcastically. "<strong>OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO HELP HIM!<strong>" As he leapt up when saying that, popcorn flew everywhere, scaring Orbot and made him run away. "I need that Egg Drill fully operational before Sonic and his friend defeat the gullible Guardian. That way, I can steal the Master Emerald while those three fools are still fighting each other." Eggman then sat back down and changed cameras again, going back to Sonic, TodStar and Knuckles. "Well, at least I'll have some entertainment while those two are working on the Egg Drill..."

At that moment, Sonic and TodStar were staring down the red echidna who called himself Knuckles.  
>"You two are gonna have to make your move sometime!" Said Knuckles.<br>"Right back at ya, Guardian." TodStar replied, which startled Knuckles.  
>"Wait... how'd you know I'm a Guardian?" Asked Knuckles.<br>"Uhh... I dunno..." TodStar replied.  
>"Yo TodStar, this isn't the time to be making jokes, dude." Sonic pointed out.<br>"I'm serious, Sonic. I have no idea how I knew that!" Said TodStar, looking worried.  
>"All right. Guess I'll have to force it outta you!" Yelled Knuckles as he charged at TodStar, but the green echidna blocked the red echidna's attack. Suddenly, TodStar felt the presence of something familiar...<br>"Sonic! I can sense a Chaos Emerald somewhere nearby!" He yelled to the blue hedgehog.  
>"A Chaos Emerald?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Yeah. How 'bout you go find it? I'll deal with the Guardian." TodStar said as his right hand was set alight once again.  
>"I'm on it!" Sonic replied as he raced off to find the Chaos Emerald that TodStar sensed.<br>"Neither you, nor that hedgehog is getting anywhere near the Master Emerald!" Yelled Knuckles as he tried to punch TodStar again, but his attack was again, blocked.  
>"Wait. <strong>Master<strong> Emerald?" TodStar asked as he jumped back and prepared to fight the Guardian.

As Sonic was racing through the jungle, his gauntlet started glowing slightly...  
>"Huh?" He wondered as he stopped to look at it. "Could it reacting to the Chaos Emerald?" All of a sudden, Sonic felt something hit his legs that made him fall to the ground.<br>"Hmph. I didn't expect the leader of the 'Freedom Fighters' to be so clumsy..." Said a voice that Sonic couldn't recognize...  
>"Grr. Who's out there?" He yelled.<br>"I'm right here." Said the voice.  
>"Wha-UGH!" Asked Sonic, but it seemed like he was thrown into a tree. Sonic then heard footsteps approaching him, and before he knew it, a chameleon was looking down at him. "*sigh* A chameleon. Why didn't I see this coming?" Sonic asked himself.<br>"Like my friend, Knuckles said: You shall regret setting foot on this island." Said the chameleon, but Sonic ran off before he could do anything more. He then raised his left wrist to his mouth. "Vector, the blue hedgehog is headed your way."  
>"*bzz* Copy that, Espio. I'll be ready for him. *bzz*"<p>

Back with TodStar fighting Knuckles, neither echidna was holding back. They were even seen connecting their punches together!  
>"Chaos... Spear!" TodStar yelled, as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at the red echidna.<br>"**Thunder Arrow!**" Yelled Knuckles, before a number of arrows of Chaos Energy came raining down towards TodStar, and stopping his Chaos Spear in his tracks. But TodStar was ready for it, as he just released a Chaos Wave, which sent the Thunder Arrows back up to the clouds!  
>"Phew. Not bad. With a little more training, you could be unstoppable!" Knuckles pointed out to his opponent.<br>"Heh. Something I plan to do once I'm done with you, mate." TodStar replied. Both TodStar and Knuckles then charged at each other, but before their attacks connected, Knuckles felt something within him that made him fall to the ground.  
>"Aah! Grr. No. Not... now!" He cried.<br>"You right, mate?" TodStar asked, before he felt a slight pain within himself.  
>"(It's affecting him, too?)" Knuckles thought. "Listen, you need... to leave Angel Island... NOW!"<br>"Agh! Why should I?" TodStar asked. "I've... still got to get.. Eggman's ship off of the island."  
>"*gasp* It's too late... <strong>NOOOOOO<strong>...!" Said Knuckles before he started screaming quite loudly.

Meanwhile, Sonic was racing through the jungle, paying close attention to his gauntlet, which was glowing a lot brighter now. But because Sonic wasn't paying attention to the road, he didn't see the scaly tail, so he tripped over it, and flew face first into a tree, knocking him out cold!  
>"Well, that was easy." Said the crocodile that tripped Sonic. "Hey, Espio. The hedgehog's taken care of. I'm heading back to Hidden Palace."<br>"*bzz* Roger that, Vector. I'll meet you there.*bzz*" Said the chameleon via radio. But what the crocodile didn't know was that a Chaos Emerald had fallen out of the tree that Sonic flew into, and the Emerald fell next to Sonic's gauntlet, making it glow as bright as it could.

After the screaming, which everyone on the island heard (except Sonic), TodStar saw a green echidna floating above that looked like that Knuckles guy he fought earlier, but he seemed a little crazier than the Knuckles from before...  
>"G-get off my island, you freak!" He said in a voice that sounded a little panicy.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Nicole - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds


	6. Crazy Chaos Knuckles!

_Episode 6_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Eggman's true intention for siding with the Guardian of Angel Island was so he could deal with the Freedom Fighters while HE went in search of something called the Master Emerald. While TodStar was fighting Knuckles, he sensed the presence of a Chaos Emerald nearby, and Sonic ran off to find it. While Sonic was searching for the Emerald however, his gauntlet started glowing, which made Sonic think for a minute. But that minute was all that Espio the Chameleon needed to trip Sonic without being detected.<br>While Knuckles was fighting TodStar, he fell to the ground, experiencing alot of pain. "You need to leave Angel Island, NOW!"  
>Sonic continued racing through the jungle, only to get tripped by Vector the Crocodile's tail, and fly face first into a tree, which had a Chaos Emerald inside it, that made Sonic's gauntlet glow as bright as it could!<br>With Sonic out for the count, can TodStar defeat the newly powered-up Knuckles without the rest of the Freedom Fighters to back him up? And will Eggman get to the Master Emerald before Knuckles destroys the entire island? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Six: "Crazy" Chaos Knuckles! (Final Part of Battle on Angel Island)_

In the sky just above Angel Island, Tails, Amy, Sally and Nicole were looking for a place to land when they saw a beam of green energy shoot from the island up into the clouds.  
>"Whoa..." Exclaimed Tails.<br>"What was that?" Asked Amy.  
>"I am detecting a massive amount of Chaos Energy coming from that point of the island." Stated Nicole.<br>"But Sonic's on the other side!" Amy pointed out.  
>"How do you know?" Sally asked her, to which Amy responded with a cold look on her face directed at Sally.<br>"Uhh... Amy has what I call: Sonic Radar." Tails replied. "No matter where Sonic is, Amy can find him like that!"  
>"Yup. My heart is <span>never<span> wrong!" Added Amy. "So, can we land near Sonic, or not?"  
>"Well, how about this?" Sally thought out loud. "Tails and Nicole can investigate where the beam of Chaos Energy came from, while you &amp; I check on Sonic."<br>"*sigh* (I wanted to go see Sonic by myself, but I guess I have no choice...) I'm in." Amy and Sally then jumped out of the Tornado to look for Sonic, while Tails and Nicole left to check out where the beam from earlier came from...

Meanwhile, back in the bridge of the Egg Carrier, Eggman was having a merry old time watching TodStar fighting Knuckles.  
>"Ohh hohohohohh, this is just too good!" He cheered. "Wait... what's this?" Eggman was curious as to why Knuckles had fallen to the ground.<br>"**NOOOOO...!**" Knuckles screamed on the screen. When Eggman removed his arms from in front of his eyes, he saw that Knuckles had transformed!  
>"Oh-ho! Now, this should be interesting..." He said while pausing the footage, and switching back to the camera with his two hench-bots, Orbot and Cubot. "How's it coming, boys?"<br>"Yo, what's it to you, anyway?" Cubot asked Eggman with a different voice and accent.  
>"What?" Eggman yelled in anger.<br>"Uhh, sorry about that, boss. Not only did I change his voice chip, but-" Orbot stated, but he got inturrupted.  
>"Hey, I'm talkin' here!" Cubot pointed out. "The Egg Drill's power level is at uhh... 75%, you hear?"<br>"Yes, I hear you." Eggman replied. "Just get back to work! I want that drill operational before Knuckles beats the tar out of that Freedom Fighter!"  
>"One of the Freedom Fighters has tar in it?" Asked Orbot, curiously.<br>"**JUST GET BACK TO WORK!**" Eggman yelled. "Now then, back to the fight..." Eggman pressed the button to switch cameras, but realized that the fight was still going! "WHAT? Oh. I mustn't have pressed the pause button hard enough... Oh, well. At least, I'll catch the tail-end of this fight! Dah hahaha!"

At that moment, TodStar was avoiding beam after beam of Chaos Energy that was unleashed by Knuckles.  
>"I-I thought I told you to get off of my island!" Knuckles yelled while attacking.<br>"Crikey! I'm not leavin' until I do what I came here to do!" TodStar replied, just dodging another beam. Before Knuckles could cause anymore harm to TodStar, he felt something hit him in the back... it was a Chaos Spear from Nicole, who was standing on the Tornado!  
>"Tails! Nicole!" TodStar said, relieved to see them. Knuckles then launched his attack at Tails and Nicole, but TodStar quickly used this time to do something he's been training for... he smacked his fists together, which created an aura of light around TodStar's hands at first, but that aura then spread all over his body as he started screaming when he releashed his fists from each other.<p>

Meanwhile, Amy and Sally found Sonic unconcious in the jungle.  
>"Sonic!" Amy cried.<br>"He must've found the Chaos Emerald when he was knocked out..." Sally speculated.  
>"But if someone knocked him out, why didn't they take the Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.<br>"As TodStar would say: 'I'll be buggered if I know.'" Sally replied, which made Amy giggle slightly. "Maybe they didn't know about it- wha?"  
>"What's wrong, Sally?" Amy asked until Sally pulled out the Sword of Acorns, which was glowing as strongly as the Chaos Emerald <em>and<em> Sonic's gauntlet. "What do you suppose it means?"  
>"Hmm... Sonic. C'mon Sonic, wake up." Said Sally, trying to wake up the blue hedgehog.<br>"...Mina!" He yelled as he awakened to two girls who were looking at him with a jealous look on their faces. "What'd I do now?"  
>"Were you dreaming about Mina Mongoose again?" Amy asked him.<br>"...yeah. Hey, if you can have a crush, why can't I?" Sonic asked.  
>"Sonic?"<br>"There's a difference, Sonic."  
>"Sonic?"<br>"And what's that, Amy?"  
>"SONIC?"<br>"Mine's not a crush!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic, making him groan.  
>"<strong>SONIC, LOOK!<strong>" Sally yelled, while showing him the Chaos Emerald, her sword, and his gauntlet.  
>"The Chaos Emerald! Hmm... I think I know what I have to do..." Said Sonic, as he grabbed the Emerald and the sword, and placed the Emerald on top of his gauntlet. The gauntlet started glowing a bright gold, and the aura spread all over Sonic and the Sword of Acorns.<p>

Soon, golden armor started attaching itself to Sonic, and the Sword of Acorns changed slightly, and it also gained marks of light around it. As Sonic gained a red cape and a gold helmet, he realized how much power he now wielded. "Whoa..." He was now Excalibur Sonic! "Ha! Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles had become too much for Tails and Nicole and they retreated. But Knuckles now had to fight the new and improved TodStar, who had a glowing green aura as well. Not only that, but he also had a sword made out of Chaos Energy, that he called the Chaos Blade.  
>"Ready for Round Two, mate?" He asked, as he pointed his sword at Knuckles.<br>"You'll regret this!" Knuckles replied.  
>"Chaos..." Yelled TodStar and Knuckles as they charged up.<br>"Y'all ready for this?" Said Cubot back in the Egg Carier, for some unknown reason.  
>"...<strong>BLAST!<strong>" TodStar and Knuckles shouted as they launched a beam of Chaos Energy at each other. Just when TodStar was running low on power, a gold figure flew past, inturrupting their attack, and started slashing at Knuckles at super sonic speed with his sword.  
>"Now, TodStar! Chaos Blast him!" Yelled a familar voice.<br>"You got it, mate." TodStar replied. "Chaos... BLAST!" TodStar's second Chaos Blast wasn't as strong as his first, but it cause some damage to Knuckles. So much in fact, that he changed back to normal and fell to the ground. Although TodStar was right behind him, as he lost his Chaos Blade, and his powered-up form, and fell to the ground.

"Gah ha ha! You're too late this time, Sonic!" Yelled Eggman via loudspeaker before Excalibur Sonic turned around to see the large robot known as the Egg Drill.  
>"You really think so, doc?" Excalibur Sonic asked him.<br>"Of course I do!" Eggman replied. "Now that I have the Master Emerald, NOTHING can stop me!"  
>"N-no. I must... protect.. the Master Emerald..." Said a weak Knuckles before he passed out.<br>"Nothing, huh?" Sonic thought out loud. "Not even _this_?" Sonic then soared towards the Egg Drill with his sword out in front, emitting an orb of light from the tip of it.  
>"Wait... Jules? But you're supposed to be... Wait, what are you..?" Eggman asked before he realized what Sonic was holding. "*gasp* <strong>NO!<strong> STAY BACK!" But Sonic didn't listen (does he ever?), and he flew _right_ through the Egg Drill, causing it to explode, but Eggman evacuated before that happened!

When Sonic was next seen, he was still in his golden armor, and he had the Master Emerald in his hands (it WAS a pretty large gem!).  
>"All right, Sonic!" Sally cheered as she and Amy ran up to the echidnas when Sonic landed.<br>"Man, no wonder this thing's called the 'Master' Emerald." Sonic pointed out as he removed the Chaos Emerald from the top of his gauntlet, making him change back to normal.

"Sonic, listen man... I'm real sorry for accusing you of stealing the Master Emerald." Said Knuckles, feeling quite bad about being tricked.  
>"Hey, no problem. Just don't let Eggman trick you again, okay?" Sonic replied, before extending his right hand.<br>"Heh. Okay!" Said Knuckles, grabbing Sonic's hand and shaking it. "And TodStar..."  
>"Yeah, mate?" TodStar asked him, as Knuckles had gotten his attention.<br>"You showed off some serious skills out there. Hope you keep training!" Knuckles told him. TodStar merely gave a thumbs-up. "(Hmm... there's something about him that seems... very familiar to me...)"  
>"(Why does Knuckles seem so familiar to me?)" TodStar thought, but eventually shrugged it off.<p>

Long after the Egg Carrier retreated back to Robotropolis, the Freedom Fighters flew back to Knothole in the Tornado, leaving Knuckles and his friends with the Master Emerald.  
>"Well, come on, guys. Let's get the Master Emerald back into Hidden Palace." He told his chameleon and crocodile friends, who nodded.<p>

Back within Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman was heading towards his laboratory, and being followed by Cubot and Orbot.  
>From behind, Orbot &amp; Cubot could hear Eggman cackling.<br>"Why are you laughing, boss?" Orbot asked his creator.  
>"Y'all just got beaten by Sonic again." Cubot pointed out in a different voice and accent. "Ah hardly think that's anything to be laughing about!"<br>"Hee hee hee. Because, my dimwit droids, I have managed to record ALL of my encounters with Sonic, so I could study his attack patterns, and create a robot that can beat that pesky blue hedgehog at his own game!" Soon, the three made it into a dark room, illuminated by a small light behind a robot of some sort. "Behold! My latest and greatest invention that will FINALLY put an end to that blasted hedgehog: **METAL SONIC! GAH HAHAHAHAAAAH!**"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Nicole - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds


	7. Super Sonic Search

_Episode 7_ - _Chapter Seven: Super Sonic Search_

One day after the Freedom Fighters returned from Angel Island (which was now back up in the sky), Tails had shut down Nicole, but only to try and modify her Chaos Emerald so she can be near TodStar and not harm him.  
>"There's got to be a way to modify this Emerald..." Tails thought out loud. He was struggling, when he received a transmission from Nicole on his computer. He transferred Nicole's mind into his computer while her body was shut down.<br>"I have studied the properties of the Chaos Emerald, and I have discovered that it is impossible to modify a Chaos Emerald in anyway." She told him, which made Tails hang his head. "However, we may be able to construct a duplicate of a Chaos Emerald that TodStar can be around." After Nicole said that, Tails' face lit up.  
>"Of course! If we can't <em>change<em> a Chaos Emerald..." He said. "...then we'll just **make** one with those changes!"  
>"Copying properties of original Chaos Emerald, and attempting to add modifications..." Nicole stated.<p>

At that moment, TodStar was meditating in his room, when he suddenly had a vision...  
>He was walking through an abandoned house on Angel Island, when he saw a photo that caught his eye: A photo of himself and Knuckles as cubs with older people (supposedly Knuckles' parents). When TodStar took his eyes off of the photo, he realized he was back in the orphanage where he was raised in Downunda.<br>When TodStar opened his eyes, he was back in his room at Freedom HQ.  
>"The Downunda Orphanage... that's where my answers lie..." He said as he got up.<p>

Back in the lab, Tails had just installed the duplicate Chaos Emerald within Nicole's body, and placed the real Emerald within the Cyber Ring for the time being.  
>"Okay, Nicole..." He said while he was typing away. "...time to see if our fake Emerald can power your body..." When Nicole's mind returned to her body, her eyes opened almost instantly.<br>"TodStar..." She said softly as she saw the green echidna approach.  
>"What's going on in here?" Asked TodStar.<br>"I'll answer you once I finish this test." Tails replied. "How do you feel, Nicole?"  
>"Our... our fake Chaos Emerald seems to be thumping alot..." She stated. "...other than that, all systems are operational."<br>"Thumping? Hmm... I'll have to perform more experiments on that Emerald..." Tails pointed out.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. <strong>Fake<strong> Chaos Emerald?" Asked TodStar.  
>"We did it for you..." Nicole told him in a sweet voice that TodStar didn't get, nor did Tails. As Nicole got closer to TodStar, he started to worry, but then realized that he wasn't feeling any pain. Although he did feel a little weird, as Nicole was getting close to him.<br>"Uh, cool." He said, shyly. "Oi Tails, can I borrow Nicole for awhile?"  
>"Uhh, sorry, but I have to run some more tests on-"<br>"Chaos... CONTROL!"  
>"TodStar, wait!" A short time after TodStar left with Nicole, Sonic and Sally walked in. "Hey, guys. Where's Amy?"<br>"I dunno." Sonic replied while shrugging.  
>"That's not important. Tails..." Asked Sally. "...is there anyway you could send us into Dr. Eggman's database?"<br>"Well, we could use the Cyber Ring." Tails speculated. "Why?"  
>"Me &amp; Sal've been thinkin' that we need to get a leg-up in our fight with Eggman." Sonic replied.<br>"And you two don't think hacking into his database crosses a line?" Asked a concerned fox.  
>"Yes, but we want this war to end!" Sally replied. "Don't you?"<br>"Of course, but..." Tails said but he couldn't think of anyone else to say... "All right, if you two just step into the Cyber Ring, I can send you into Eggman's database." After Sonic and Sally stepped into the Cyber Ring, and Tails made some changes to the Cyber Ring's program, the hedgehog and the squirrel were sent into Dr. Eggman's database.

Meanwhile, TodStar and Nicole had just arrived at Downunda via Chaos Control, and TodStar was shocked by what he saw...  
>"Sweet, merciful Chaos..." He said in horror. "...everything is just the same as it was... when Eggman attacked the orphanage all those years ago..." TodStar then remembered the night when Dr. Eggman attacked Downunda. "From what I remember, that bogan had absolutely no reason why he attacked!" He then remembered seeing flames in front of the orphanage. "My friends... my home... all gone in one night..." Suddenly, TodStar felt a hug from Nicole, which made him a little uncomfortable.<br>"Uhh, Nicole?" He asked before she released him. "What was that?"  
>"You seemed upset." She replied. "And when a person is upset, it is customary to hug andor kiss that person."  
>"Oh. Well, thanks." He told her, which made her blush ever so slightly.<br>"Hey, isn't that the Downunda Orphanage over there?"  
>"Ohh! It is! Thanks, Nicole!" As TodStar ran towards the orphanage, Nicole blushed a little harder, and followed him.<p>

At that moment, Sonic and Sally had arrived within Eggman's database, when all of a sudden, a hologram of Tails appeared.  
>"Hey Sonic, could you hold on to this Chaos Emerald for now?" Tails asked while handing Sonic the Chaos Emerald. "I can't find a place to put it without TodStar getting hurt."<br>"Sure, no problem." Sonic replied as he took the Emerald from Tails.  
>"Okay, so where are you two headed?" Tails asked them.<br>"Well any file or folder with the title 'TOP SECRET' or 'KEEP OUT' would be a good start, right Sonic? Sonic?" Answered Sally, but someone who had entered the digital world had caught Sonic's eye...  
>"Shadow." Sonic said softly, before running after him.<br>"**SONIC!**" Sally yelled, but no luck.  
>"I've found a folder you might be interested in, Sally. Follow me!" Said Tails before he flew away.<br>"Okay." Sally replied as she followed him. "I hope Sonic'll be all right..."  
>Sonic managed to catch up to Shadow, but the black hedgehog started running when he spotted the blue hedgehog.<br>"Hey! Shadow, wait up!" Sonic shouted as he struggled to keep up with his look-alike.

Meanwhile, TodStar and Nicole had entered the Downunda Orphanage, which was severly burnt, but the documents were completely intact.  
>While Nicole was searching through the files of all the orphans left there, TodStar found a photograph of himself with his friends, his caretaker, and the other orphaned Mobians that were there.<br>"(Lily... Vector... I hope you guys are OK...)" He thought as tears began to form in his eyes.  
>"TodStar, I've found your file..." Nicole said as she walked up to him, but stopped when she heard soft sobbing from him. "...are you all right?"<br>"*sniff* Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he took what she was holding out for him. "Thanks, Nicole." He then read the caretaker's comments on the night he was left at the orphanage: "Date: 2.6.3989. A young echidna boy has been left on my doorstep. His name (which was left with the boy as a note) is Todd, but it seems too dull for an echidna. Especially for one with Chaos Powers such as this! Why would Locke want to give this boy up? Anyway, I think I'll call him TodStar..."  
>"So, your real name is just Todd?" Nicole asked him. "Your caretaker was right. That <span>was<span> too dull for someone like you."  
>"(Locke...) Nicole, can you search you databanks for someone called 'Locke'?" TodStar asked her.<br>"Done. He is a former Guardian of Angel Island..." Nicole stated. "...He is also the father of Knuckles the Echidna... and an unknown green echidna."  
>"Me." TodStar speculated.<br>"But what I don't understand is why did Guardian Locke leave you here?" Asked Nicole.  
>"Dunno... but we're gonna find out. Chaos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" TodStar replied before grabbing Nicole's arm and leaving the orphanage with Chaos Control.

At that moment, Tails (hologram) and Sally found their way into a top secret folder.  
>"Now, let's see..." Said Tails as he looked around, but Sally already found something...<br>"Tails, look at this! Project: Metal Sonic." Sally read out to Tails. "What do you suppose it means?"  
>"I don't know, but I'm copying it as we speak." Tails replied.<br>"Big mistake, Tails!" Yelled a familiar voice, as a rather large robot (with an Eggman hologram piloting it) came down to 'meet' Tails & Sally.  
>"Dr. Eggman! What are you up to?" Sally asked the mad scientist.<br>"Hee hee hee. That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Eggman replied. "In the meantime, have fun with Egg Breaker!"

At THAT moment, Sonic was still trying to catch up with Shadow.  
>"C'mon Shadow, all I wanna know is why you're here!" Sonic told him.<br>"I'm here for some answers." Shadow replied. "Answers you might be interested in, aswell." As both Sonic and Shadow stopped, they found themselves in the 'Mobian Listings' folder.  
>"So, what questions are you askin' while your here?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Just one: Why do you mean so much to me?" Shadow replied while typing 'Sonic the Hedgehog' into the search engine. What came up was Sonic's family tree, with Sonic at the bottom, and right above him was his biological mother, Bernadette Hedgehog, and his biological father... Shadow the Hedgehog.  
>"What?" Sonic softly asked after seeing the result of the search.<br>"So, it's true..." Shadow slowly said, just receiving the information himself. "Sonic... I am your father."  
>"No..." Sonic replied as he dropped the Chaos Emerald he was carrying. "No..." Sonic started holding his head, as he found it difficult for the truth to sink in. "No, it's not true... it can't be..." As Sonic said that, the Chaos Emerald then turned black, and a black aura then surrounded Sonic.<br>"What?" Shadow asked himself as he was witnessing Sonic's transformation.  
>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>" Sonic cried out as he exploded in a burst of dark Chaos Energy.

When Shadow looked back at his biological son, he was all black (apart from his feet, hands and eyes).  
>"You're lying! You can't possibly be my father!" Yelled a teary-eyed Dark Sonic. "And I'm gonna beat the truth outta you!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue and Purple Chaos Emeralds  
>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	8. Secret and Lies

_Episode 8_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Tails has managed to create a duplicate Chaos Emerald to power Nicole without hurting TodStar. TodStar also experienced a vision that told him to travel to Downunda. After Tails installed his Emerald into Nicole's body, TodStar grabbed her and travelled to Downunda via Chaos Control. While they were in Downunda, TodStar and Nicole found the orphanage he was raised in, where they found a file that revealed that TodStar and Knuckles are possibly brothers!<br>While TodStar and Nicole were on their way to Angel Island for answers, Sonic, Sally & Tails made their way into Eggman's database to get information on whatever he was planning. But Sonic had other ideas once he saw Shadow in this world...  
>When Sally and Tails found a file entitled Project: Metal Sonic, they attempted to copy the file, but Dr. Eggman appeared with a new robot, and supposedly had Tails and Sally trapped.<br>After Shadow had finished running, he and Sonic found the blue hedgehog's roots: Mother - Bernadette Hedgehog. Father - Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic didn't believe it, and the Chaos Emerald he had with him turned black as an aura was seen around Sonic. The next thing Shadow knew, he was staring at a teary-eyed Dark Sonic!  
>What answers does TodStar seek? Will Sally and Tails escape Eggman's database with the file they are attempting to copy? And can Shadow survive against Sonic in his new and dark form? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Eight: Secrets and Lies_

Eggman had now begun swinging his robot's spiked fist around the area, while Sally kept dodging his attacks.  
>"All right, it's time to fight ba- huh? Where's my sword?" Sally said before she realized that the Sword of Acorns was not on a belt around her.<br>"Ohh... Sally, I think you left it in your bedroom." Tails pointed out, which made Sally hang her head. "It's no problem. I'll distract Eggman, while you make sure that that file is completely copied."  
>"Got it." Sally replied as Tails flew up to Eggman's robot, hoping to get his attention.<br>Meanwhile, Shadow was staring at his son, who recently turned dark after hearing the truth.  
>"Sonic, listen to me!" He yelled. "I know it sounds crazy to you, but you have to try and accept the fact that I <strong>am<strong> your father." Sonic didn't take kindly to that, and launched a dark ball at Shadow, which he dodged with Chaos Control.  
>"LIES! I know they are!" Sonic replied. "And I'm gonna make you admit it." Dark Sonic then charged at Shadow, but missed thanks to Chaos Control again. "You can't keep that up forever, 'Dad'!"<br>"Don't patronize me, Sonic." Shadow warned. "You may regret it." Shadow then ran off to get some help.  
>"Where do you think you're goin'?" Sonic bellowed before he took off after Shadow.<p>

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, TodStar and Nicole found themselves in what looked like desert.  
>"Great. I got us into the Great Desert!" TodStar said sarcastically.<br>"Incorrect." Said Nicole. "We have arrived in the Sandopolis Desert on Angel Island."  
>"Ah. Well, we're still a while from the Hidden Palace that Knuckles told me aboOOOOUUUUUT!" TodStar replied before he and Nicole fell into a hole. "Grr. <strong>Now<strong> where are we?"  
>"Scanning..." Nicole stated while TodStar looked around.<br>"Well?" Asked TodStar, getting impatient.  
>"Unknown." Nicole regrettably replied. "This part of Angel Island is uncharted." After she said that, a red orb of light appeared in front of TodStar and Nicole as if from nowhere.<br>"This way!" It said with a voice that made TodStar gasp.  
>"That voice... could it be?" He asked himself as he followed the orb. "C'mon, Nicole!"<br>"I'm right behind you." She replied as she followed.

Back within the digital world, Shadow was still running away from Sonic. However this time, he had good reason, as DARK Sonic was attempting to make dark orbs rain down on Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform was too fast for them to hit him.  
>"Hold still, liar!" Sonic yelled as he was still trying to attack.<br>"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy close to Sonic.  
>"Was that supposed to hit me? You've got terrible aim!" Said Sonic, teasing Shadow.<br>"No, that was a warning." Shadow replied. "Attack me again, and you WILL regret it!"  
>"Ooh, I'm <em>so<em> scared!" Dark Sonic said sarcastically.

At that moment, Sally was close to fully copying the file on Project: Metal Sonic, when the Eggman hologram quickly realized that he was fighting a Tails hologram.  
>"You fools think you have me fooled, don't you?" He asked them. "Well, you're mine Princess!" As Sally braced herself and Tails covered his eyes, Shadow warped in via Chaos Control, and Dark Sonic came crashing in!<br>"Is that Sonic?" Asked Sally, looking worried.  
>"Yes. Apparently, the Chaos Emeralds have a negative effect on him." Shadow replied.<br>"Really? Oh Sonic, why don't you help me eliminate these Freedom Fighters and your father?" Eggman proposed, but that made Sonic even angrier.  
>"You knew?" He asked. "You knew all this time?"<br>"But of course." Eggman replied. Sonic then attacked Eggman's robot.

"That's it." Said Shadow, as he grabbed removed his Inhibtor Rings, unleashing his true power, which got Sonic's attention after he smashed Eggman's robot.  
>"So, you think you can fight me now?" He asked.<br>"I don't think I can fight you, Sonic..." Shadow replied. "... I** know **I can **stop** you! Chaos..."  
>"Bring it on, faker!" Dark Sonic yelled as he unleashed a beam of dark Chaos Energy at Shadow.<br>"...BLAST!" Yelled Shadow as he unleashed an explosion of Chaos Energy that not only stopped Dark Sonic's attack, but also caused him so much damage that it made him change back to normal Sonic as he passed out!

"SONIC!" Sally cried as she approached the blue blur.  
>"He's not dead..." Said Shadow as he re-attached his Inhibitor Rings. "... but he will be in a coma for the next few days. Let me get you guys home. Chaos CONTROL!" While Shadow took Sonic, Sally and Tails back to Freedom HQ, Eggman managed to take the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had with him.<br>Sonic and Sally reappeared in the lab in Freedom HQ, where Tails and Amy were waiting for them.  
>"<strong>SONIC!<strong>" Cried Amy as she knelt down to her crush.  
>"Just stay calm, Amy." Tails told her. "Remember, he's not dead."<br>"No, but** you **left him all alone in that world, didn't you?" Said Amy, pointing at Sally.  
>"No, Amy. He ran after Shad-"<br>"I DON'T CARE! It's YOUR fault that my Sonic's in a coma!"  
>"How is it<em> my <em>fault?"  
>"Because you weren't looking out for him!"<br>"And you do?"  
>"Of course I do! Everytime I take a breather in a fight, I always look to see if Sonic's ok. YOU were just so focused on getting an advantage against Eggman, that you didn't even notice that Sonic was gone!"<br>"Don't push me, Amy." After a close stare at Sally, Amy walked off in a huff.  
>"(I will never understand girls...)" Tails thought.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow had just arrived in the outskirts of Robotropolis, where E-102 Gamma was waiting for him.  
>"DID YOU COLLECT THE INFORMATION YOU DESIRED?" The robot asked as Shadow got to his feet.<br>"...I suppose so..." He replied. "C'mon. We need to get to Mercia."  
>"WHY MUST WE TRAVEL TO THE KINGDOM OF MERCIA?" Asked Gamma.<br>"Because we're going to help the Freedom Fighters collect the seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow replied. "...And you detected an Emerald in Mercia, right?"  
>"AFFIRMATIVE." Answered Gamma.<br>"(Hang in there, Sonic...)" Shadow thought. "(...my son...)"

At that moment, back within Angel Island, TodStar and Nicole were still following the red orb, until they saw a light and heard voices...  
>"Nicole, can you identify those voices?" TodStar asked her.<br>"Yes." Nicole replied. "They belong to Knuckles the Echidna and Guardian Locke."  
>"Locke... yes... I'm finally gonna get to meet my father!" TodStar was so excited, that he started to run towards the light.<br>"Hey TodStar, wait for me!" Yelled Nicole as she followed him.  
>"So, you have finally found me, my son..." Said a voice unfamiliar to TodStar, as he reached the light at the end of the tunnel and found Knuckles and an older echidna.<br>"Wha-?" He asked.

Meanwhile, within Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman was approaching the robot he was excited to awaken with the Chaos Emerald in hand with his two hench-bots, Orbot and Cubot following him again.  
>"At last. With this Chaos Emerald, my Metal Sonic will <span>finally<span> be awakened!" He said as he inserted the Chaos Emerald into the robot.  
>"Arrrgh. Ye think this mechanized slave shall obey all ye orders, Cap'n?" Cubot asked in yet another voice and accent.<br>"Now is not the time to question the boss... 'me matey'" Orbot told his co-work-bot.  
>"Thank you, Orbot." Said Eggman. "But before I activate this new robot, I have to ask... <strong>WHY DO YOU KEEP CHANGING HIS VOICE CHIP?<strong>"  
>"It's not my fault, boss..." Said Orbot while he was bowing before Eggman. "...Cubot's voice chip seems to be stuck on random, and I can't remove the chip now."<br>"Hmph. I'll deal with you later..." Eggman told the cube-shaped robot.  
>"I like the sound of that, mate!" Cheered Cubot in another voice and accent.<br>"Never mind." Said Eggman. "Time to wake up, Metal Sonic." After he said that, Eggman pushed a lever that sent all sorts of electricity into Metal Sonic...

Eventually, two small red eyes appeared on the robot's face.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds


	9. Family Matters

_Episode 9_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Continuing his quest to discover his roots, TodStar and Nicole found themselves deep within the pyramid ruins of Angel Island, where they also found Knuckles and an older echidna. "So, you finally found me, my son."<br>Meanwhile in Eggman's database, Shadow had started running from an angry Dark Sonic, while Eggman himself was dealing with a hacker: Sally. Eventually, the two battles crossed, and Dark Sonic defeated Eggman's robot. "Chaos BLAST!" But Shadow unleashed an explosion of Chaos Energy that knocked Sonic back to his senses, but also put him in a temporary coma. While Shadow returned Sonic and Sally back to Freedom HQ, none of them realized that they had left the Chaos Emerald behind, ready for Eggman to take it!  
>When Eggman returned to the real Mobius, he inserted the Chaos Emerald into his new robot, and it awakened!<br>Will TodStar finally learn of his origins? Will Sonic ever believe that Shadow is his father? And will Eggman order Metal Sonic to eliminate the real Sonic before he comes out of his coma? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Nine: Family Matters_

"Son? Dad, are you saying...?" Knuckles asked after seeing TodStar and Nicole walk into Hidden Palace.  
>"Yes, Knuckles." Locke replied. "You and TodStar are twin brothers."<br>"Twins?" Both TodStar and Knuckles shouted in disbelief, both staring at Locke.  
>"It's true." Said Locke. "You see, while you were still an egg Knuckles, I started experiments on your DNA, and I tried to expose you to a large amount of Chaos Energy before you were born..."<br>"Wait. Is this why I go crazy every now and then?" Asked Knuckles, remembering the times he nearly destroyed Angel Island whenever he turned green.  
>"That was not my intention, Knuckles..." Locke replied. "...but yes. However, after my experiments, your egg somehow split into two, carrying most of the Chaos Energy with it."<br>"Me?" TodStar asked, and Locke nodded. "Then, how come_ I_ don't go crazy like Knuckles does? No offence, mate." Knuckles just shrugged.  
>"I'm not sure." Locke replied. "Maybe the Power of Chaos is more relaxed in your body..." That made TodStar shrug. "...anyway, after the two of your were born, your mother and I decided that it would be best if neither of you knew each other, so we left TodStar at the Downunda Orphanage, while we tried to raise Knuckles."<br>"Wait, what d'you mean tried to raise Knuckles?" Asked TodStar.  
>"I was a bit rough when I was little..." Knuckles replied.<br>"That's an understatement." Added Locke in a teasing voice.  
>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked his father, which made TodStar &amp; Locke chuckle and Nicole giggle.<br>"Now you two make an interesting couple." Locke said to TodStar and Nicole, which made them look at each other, blush, then look back at Locke.  
>"Oh no, we're not together... Dad."<br>"The two of us are just friends and teammates."  
>"That, and it would be kinda awkward dating a robot, no offence."<br>"None taken."  
>"We're friends." TodStar and Nicole said together, after a brief pause.<br>"Did you hit a nerve there, Dad?" Knuckles asked.  
>"I think I did..." Locke replied.<p>

Meanwhile, Sonic was lying in his bedroom in the house he grew up in, with his mother, Bernadette watching over him.  
>"Oh Sonic, my poor baby boy..." She said, never taking her eyes off him. "...who did this to you?" Suddenly, Sonic started groaning and moving around his bed. "Sonic?"<br>In Sonic's head, he started to remember past moments of his life...

First, he saw himself at a younger age with his uncle, Sir Charles, staring at a gauntlet that looked familar...  
>"What's that, Uncle Chuck?" Young Sonic asked, pointing at the gauntlet.<br>"*sigh* This gauntlet belonged to your father, Sonic..." Sir Charles replied as he picked up the gauntlet.  
>"Oh. How did he die again?" Sonic asked again, which made Sir Charles hang his head in pity.<br>"During the last days of the Great War..." He began. "...Julian Kintobor, the man that helped us in our fight against the Overlanders, suddenly disappeared, and the fiend you know as Dr. Eggman attacked Castle Acorn, taking with it many citizens..."  
>"Wow..." Said Sonic in shock. "But what about Dad?"<br>"*deep sigh* He managed to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and destroy the robot that Dr. Eggman was using to attack Knothole... *sigh* but you father's victory came at a price..."  
>"His life..." Said Sonic, now understanding what happened to Jules.<br>"Yes." Sir Charles replied. "And the seven Chaos Emeralds were seperated."  
>"You know what I'm gonna do when I grow up, Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked. "I'm gonna find all seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring down Dr. Eggman!"<br>"You would make you father proud, young Sonic." Sir Charles replied while chuckling. "Would you like me to train you?"  
>"Really?" Sonic asked. "Absolutely! Thanks, Uncle Chuck."<p>

"Ngh... Uncle Chuck..."

Sonic's next memory was himself at around the same age as before, walking around late at night and hearing sobbing coming from his mother's room.  
>"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her, crying and looking through the photo album.<br>"*sniff* Sonic? What are you doing up?" She asked back, trying to hold back her tears.  
>"I was just coming back from the bathroom, and I heard you crying..." Sonic replied.<br>"*sniff* Oh, I'm fine, sweetie." Bernadette replied while she picked young Sonic, and put him on her lap. "I'm just looking through pictures of your father..."  
>"Gee... I wish I knew him..." Said Sonic, looking at the photos of his late father.<br>"Me too, Sonic..." Agreed Bernadette, now hugging her son, and getting upset again. "...me too..."  
>"Mom?" Asked Sonic, looking up to see his mother crying again.<br>"*sob* Oh, Sonic..." She tearfully said, now sobbing on her son's shoulder. "I miss your father so much! *loud sobbing*"

"...Mom..."  
>"Sonic? Can you hear me, sweetheart?"<p>

His third memory was himself a little older, with Tails and Amy in the trophy room of the Hedgehog Residence...  
>"Oh, boy!" Said a young Tails. "I can't wait to see what Uncle Chuck's got in store for you, Sonic!"<br>"Yeah, I'm pretty excited too, Tails." Sonic replied while a young Amy Rose was hugging him.  
>"Do you think he'll give you a nice suit you can wear on one of our dates?" She asked him.<br>"I highly doubt it, Amy." Sonic replied before Sir Charles entered the room.  
>"Sonic..." He said while approaching the trophy case. "...for your incredible skill and bravery, I now award you with the gauntlet your father wore during the days of the Great War."<br>"Really? I get Dad's gauntlet?" Sonic happily asked. "Do you think I'm ready?"  
>"Sonic, my boy, I know you're ready." Sir Charles replied as Sonic put the gauntlet on his right hand. "Your father would be so proud of you, Sonic."<p>

"Uncle Chuck... ngh... why didn't you tell me?"

Next, Sonic could remember his early teenage years, when himself, Tails and Amy built a hide-away within a small mountain...  
>"Done!" Said Tails, looking at their achievement.<br>"Now all we have to do is decorate it!" Amy added.  
>"Hey guys, I've been thinking..." Sonic told them.<br>"What is it, Sonic?" Asked Tails, looking curious.  
>"Yeah, you can tell us." Amy added, looking just as curious as Tails.<br>"You know that I've decided to take on Eggman, right?" Sonic asked them, and they nodded. "Well, I've realized that I can't do it alone. Do you think you guys could help me?"  
>"Sure thing, Sonic!" Tails replied, giving Sonic a thumbs-up.<br>"Of course, Sonic!" Amy added. "I'll follow you to the other side of Mobius and back!"  
>"Sweet. Then as of this moment, we'll be known as the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic proclaimed.<br>"Yeah!" Cheered Tails and Amy.

"Heh... you guys..."

After that, Sonic remembered an award ceremony at Castle Acorn, and the Freedom Fighters were the guests of honor!  
>"Sonic the Hedgehog... Miles 'Tails' Prower... Amy Rose... and TodStar the Echidna..." Said the King. "...I present you all with these medals of honor, proving your courage and skill against the evil that is Dr. Eggman. Sally?"<br>"*sigh* Coming, Elias." Said an annoyed Princess Sally, holding four medals, and put them over the heads of the Freedom Fighters, one by one. TodStar was happy to get his, as were Amy and Tails! But once Sally got to Sonic, they couldn't stop staring at each other for some reason, and Amy was **not** happy...  
>"Well done, Sonic!" Said Sir Charles after the cermony.<br>"Heh, thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic replied.  
>"I'm so proud of you, Sonic!" Added Bernadette while hugging her son. "Your father would be, too."<br>"Yeah, I think he would be, too..." Sonic replied, hugging his mother back.

"Mom... why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Tell you what, Sonic?"<p>

The next memory was back when Sonic was a little cub again, and he saw a familiar black hedgehog out the window, which smiled at him. {5 Throw it All Away (Sonic Adventure 2) - Everette Bradley}  
>"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Sir Charles angrily yelled.<br>"I just came to see-"  
>"You have no place here, Shadow! Now leave, before I call security!" Shadow then left, while Bernadette arrived.<br>"Did you have to be so rough with him, Charles?" She asked.  
>"Yes. Neither Shadow nor Sonic can <strong>ever<strong> learn the truth!" Sir Charles replied.  
>"Never?"<br>"Never."

"Ngh... Shadow..."  
>"Shadow?"<p>

His next memory was more recent, when Shadow appeared in front of Freedom HQ to protect him from Gamma...

"No... it can't be true..."

Then, he remembered chasing Shadow in Eggman's database...

"No... no..."

Next was when Shadow revealed the truth about his roots to him...

"**No**... NO..."

And finally, when he changed into Dark Sonic to kill Shadow...  
>"You're not my father!"<p>

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he woke up and scared the daylights out of his mother.  
>"Sonic!" She said while panting. "Are you all right?"<br>"Mom..." Said Sonic. "Was Jules Hedgehog really my father?"  
>"Of course he was, sweeti-"<br>"Mom, don't lie to me."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Shadow showed me who my biological parents were... and that HE'S really my father. Is it true, Mom?" Sir Charles was walking by Sonic's bedroom when he heard the conversation.  
>"*sigh* Sonic... I-"<br>"It's not true, my boy!" Said Sir Charles as he walked in on their conversation.  
>"What? But, Uncle Chuck-"<br>"No buts, Sonic. Whatever Shadow showed you was false."  
>"Charles, I think we should tell him..."<br>"Absolutely not! We can't have Sonic running from the law like his flesh and blood!"  
>"So it's true. Jules was just some old man to me!"<br>"Sonic! Sweetheart, he was so much than that..."  
>"You cannot get mixed up with Shadow, Sonic. It will just make your life more complicated!"<br>"Well, it's too late for that, Uncle Chuck!"  
>"Sonic, you have to understand- wha?" Bernadette was inturrupted by something crashing into their house. From the dust came a robot similar to Sonic.<br>"What the?" Sonic asked as he saw his robot look-alike.  
>"Gah hahahahaha! How do you like this, Sonic?" Eggman asked through the Sonic robot. "A robot that moves and looks just like <strong>you<strong>!"  
>"Heh, interesting toy, doc, but I doubt it can top the original!" Sonic replied.<br>"We'll see about that! Metal Sonic, eliminate that pest once and for all!" Ordered Eggman, as Sonic and Metal Sonic just stared at each other, while Bernadette and Sir Charles were both angry and scared.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Freedom HQ - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds


	10. Flying to Knothole and Back

_Episode 10_ - _Chapter Ten: Flying to Knothole and Back... (Part 1 of Robot Rampage!)_

"Wow... I still can't believe that I not only have a father, but I've got a brother, too!" TodStar said while and Nicole were in the Great Forest, walking back to Freedom HQ.  
>"I'm so happy for you, TodStar..." Said Nicole while she hugged him from the side.<br>"OK... I'm not upset, so why're you huggin' me now, Nicole?" TodStar asked while slightly blushing.  
>"I'm happy, and I want to share that happiness with you." Nicole replied, as she was slightly blushing, herself.<br>"Oh. Well, in that case..." TodStar said before hugging Nicole back, which made her blush even more before she embraced his hug.

TodStar and Nicole quickly seperated once they got back to Freedom HQ. Once they returned to the lab, Tails did not look happy with his arms folded and stamping his foot...  
>"Ah, heh-heh. Sorry about grabbin' Nicole and buggerin' off like that, Tails." Said TodStar, looking nervous.<br>"Well, you both made it back in one piece, so I guess that's what counts..." Tails replied before looking between TodStar and Nicole for a split-second... "Why are two holding hands?"  
>"Wha?" Both TodStar and Nicole asked as they looked down and realized they were indeed holding hands!<br>"Uhhm... err... uhh..." TodStar stuttered, struggling to come up with an answer.  
>"Because TodStar was worried of a possible attack, so he decided that we should keep holding hands until he said otherwise." Said Nicole without taking a breath (but why would she need to?).<br>"OK... Anyway, while Sonic's in a coma, I've been working on-"  
>"Sonic? In a coma?"<br>"When'd this happen, mate?"  
>"Just a few hours ago, and I'd rather not talk about it. <strong>Anyway<strong>, I've been working on a Chaos Emerald radar, and it suddenly detected one in the old Space Colony ARK."  
>"ARK? Anyone care to fill me in?" TodStar asked, as he was not sure about the subject.<br>"The Space Colony ARK is a moon-shaped colony that is currently in orbit around Mobius..." Nicole stated. "It was under construction for around ten years until it finally opened about sixty years ago... Almost all of the areas were open to the public -only Overlanders, mind you- but it was also a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created... including your former master..."  
>"Master Shadow was created aboard the ARK?" Asked TodStar.<br>"Yeah..." Tails continued. "...but about 50 years ago, the Overlander military shut the ARK down for some reason... Do you know, Nicole?"  
>"Negative..." She replied. "...Project: Shadow was sent down to Mobius and sealed deep within an Overlander military base called Prison Island, but he was released by an unidentified spy almost 20 years ago..."<br>"And what about the ARK?" Asked TodStar.  
>"It's still up there -obviously- but no one's ever gone up there since it was shut down." Tails replied.<br>"Well, you and I are gonna be the first two up there in 50 years, Tails. Grab your Emerald Radar and let's roll!" Said TodStar.  
>"OK. Nicole, can you watch Freedom HQ while we're gone?" Tails asked.<br>"Sure. Where are Amy and Sally?" Nicole asked back.  
>"They went to check on Sonic." Tails replied. "I don't think they'll be gone long, though..."<br>"Chaos... **CONTROL!**" Yelled TodStar as he used his time-space technique to transport himself and Tails to Space Colony ARK.

However, Sally and Amy were in their fight of their lives, as they were helping Sonic fight his robot impostor!  
>"Where did this robot come from?" Amy asked after swinging her hammer and missed.<br>"I'll give you three guesses, Amy!" Sonic sacrastically replied before Spin Dashing into Metal Sonic.  
>"This must be Project: Metal Sonic." Sally realized as she dodged a kick from the robot.<br>"What?" Asked Sonic.  
>"This is what Tails and I found back in Eggman's database."<br>"Huh. _Whoa_!" Metal Sonic then Spin Dashed between Sonic and Sally, but Amy smacked it in the head with her Piko Piko Hammer, which temporarily disabled it.  
>"Phew! Good job, Amy." Said Sonic. "I think you've stopped it..."<br>"*giggle* Thanks, Sonic." Amy replied while blushing up a storm, and Sally took a closer look at Metal Sonic.  
>"Careful, Princess." Sir Charles warned her, but Sally didn't listen.<br>"Hmm..."  
>"What is it, Sal?" Asked Sonic.<br>"I'm not sure..." Sally replied as she put her hand on Metal Sonic's chest. Unknown to her, Metal Sonic started copying Sally's DNA and brain waves, which it immediately sent to it's master...  
>"Hee hee hee hee hee..." Giggled Dr. Eggman as he received Sally's DNA and brain waves from Metal Sonic. "Excellent work, Metal Sonic. Now... bring the Princess to me. She will make a perfect trade for Sonic! Gah hahahaha!"<br>Suddenly, Metal Sonic reawakened, grabbed Sally and flew back out of the hole it made!  
>"Sally!" Sonic cried before he raced out the door to catch Metal Sonic, but it was no use.<br>"Sonic!" Sally cried as she was carried away by Metal Sonic.  
>"No!" Said Sonic before he smacked the ground with his right hand.<br>"Oh, no!" Amy said as she caught up. "She's gone..."  
>"What do you care?" Said Sonic with a cold voice as he got up. "You and Sally never got along."<br>"So? She's still a member of our team, not to mention she's the Princess of Knothole!" Amy replied. "We **have** to rescue her!"  
>"Not quite, Amy..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"<em>I'm<em> going to rescue her."  
>"But Sonic-"<br>"No buts! Thanks Amy, but I have to carry out this rescue mission on my own. I'm just gonna stop at Freedom HQ for some supplies, first."  
>"Sonic-"<br>"Amy, I'm goin' on my own, and that's final!"  
>"No, that wasn't it all... I... just wanted to wish you luck..." Amy then kissed Sonic on the cheek, which made him turn bright red.<br>"Uhh... thanks, Amy."  
>"Your welcome."<br>"Uhh, I gotta run." Sonic then sped off towards Freedom HQ, lost in thought... "(What the heck was that? When she kissed me? Why'd I blush like that? Could I...?)"  
>Amy was thinking to... "(Did that kiss do anything for Sonic?) *sigh* (Probably not. I wish he loved me instead of Sally...)"<p>

Meanwhile, Tails and TodStar had arrived within Space Colony ARK, which looked quite worn down...  
>"So... this is the Space Colony ARK, eh?" TodStar asked.<br>"Yeah... it's incredible!" Said Tails, who was amazed at the sight of all the lights and buttons. "We have to see more!"  
>"Ay, take it easy, mate." TodStar told him. "You can sightsee while we're looking for the Chaos Emerald, all right?"<br>"Right. Maybe we should split up to do that..." Tails suggested.  
>"Good idea. I'll take this path." Agreed TodStar, walking to the right.<br>"Let me know if you find the Emerald!" Tails yelled.  
>"'Course I will, mate!" TodStar shouted back. "I'll be screaming in agony when I find it!" That last comment made Tails chuckle a bit.<p>

TodStar was walking down his path and saw alot of photos with Shadow hugging and/or holding hands with an Overlander girl. "Huh. Seems like Master Shadow had quite a life up here..." Suddenly, TodStar found himself in a large observation room with a computer of some sort in it. The door behind him suddenly closed, and two holographic figures appeared near the window...  
>"Master Shadow?" He asked, but no answer. "Is that the Overlander he was friends with?" The holograms then spoke.<br>"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Mobius?" Asked the girl.  
>"The Professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down there." The Shadow hologram answered. "He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."<br>"Shadow..."  
>"Maria..."<br>"(Maria?)" TodStar asked himself as he watched the conversation.  
>"...I just don't know anything anymore." The Shadow hologram continued. "I often wonder why I created... what my purpose is for being here... maybe if I go there I... I will find the answers... Maybe..."<br>"Shadow... promise me something..." The Overlander girl hologram asked.  
>"Anything, Maria."<br>"Once I'm cured, can you take me down to Mobius with you?"  
>"Of course." Shadow answered while nodding.<br>"Oh Shadow, thank you!" The girl replied before hugging Shadow. The holograms then vanished.  
>"Okaaaay... what in the Realm of Iblis was THAT all about?" TodStar asked out loud.<p>

Meanwhile, Tails was amazed by what he saw on his side: Levers, buttons, lights, cameras, the occasional bathroom, and a large array of laser cannons!  
>"Wow! I wonder if I could borrow one of these and see if it's compatible with the Tornado..." He thought as he took a closer look at one. But before Tails could get his screwdriver out, his Emerald radar started beeping a little faster. "Wuh-oh. I must be getting closer to the Chaos Emerald!" Tails then ran further through the ARK, unaware that something liquid-like was watching him...<p>

At that moment, Nicole was in the Freedom HQ living room, where she was holding a Wii Wheel, and leaning from side-to-side.  
>"Hmm... it seems that red shell has homing capabilities within it..." She said as she pressed one button, and held another while steering.<br>All of a sudden, Sonic ran in.  
>"Hey, Nicole!" He called out as he ran into the bedrooms.<br>"Good afternoon, Sonic." Nicole replied while struggling to steer. "I see you've healed up nicely."  
>"Thanks." He replied after appearing back in the living room with a Chaos Emerald, and Sally's Sword of Acorns. "Ohh, in the lead, are we? Better keep an ear out for those blue shells." Sonic then ran back out the front door.<br>"Blue shells?" Nicole asked herself before hearing a whistling sound in the game. Then, suddenly an explosion took place in the game, followed by a bolt of lightning. "Oh, no! And the finish line was RIGHT THERE!"

Later, back in Robotropolis, Sally had awakened to find herself in a capsule of some sort, with a robot shaped slightly like her standing in front of her.  
>"Huh? What the?" She asked herself.<br>"Ahh, Princess. I was wondering when you would wake up." Said Eggman. "What's wrong? Did my robot copy of you scare you?"  
>"That's supposed to be me? Please." Sally replied.<br>"Well, it's not quite you just yet." Eggman agreed. "If my robot lackeys would **hurry up**, I can reveal to you my plan."  
>"Installing DNA data, boss." Orbot announced. Soon, parts of the Sally-like robot were looking more and more like Sally by the second!<br>"What?" She asked. By the time Sally's DNA data was completely installed, the robot looked _exactly_ like Sally! It even gave her a smirk that she had used!  
>"Hee hee hee hee. Now, how about her brain?" Asked Eggman.<br>"Order up! One file containing Princess Sally's brain waves!" Yelled Cubot, with his voice chip now stuck on cowboy again.  
>"*snicker* Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" Eggman asked the Sally look-alike, after the brain installation was complete.<br>"I am Princess Sally Alicia Acorn." It replied with Sally's exact voice. "But just call me Sally." The real Sally just gasped in horror, while Dr. Eggman was cackling away.  
>"Excellent!" He said. "And what is your mission?"<br>"To capture Sonic the Hedgehog, and bring him back here for Roboticization." The Sally robot answered while giving the real Sally an evil grin.  
>"Yes." Eggman replied. "Everything is going according to plan. Metal Sonic, take 'Princess Sally' to the entrance of Robotropolis, and hold her there until Sonic arrives, then let her go and return here."<br>"(Sonic... be careful...)" Sally thought while she was in confinement.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald  
>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 3 Chaos Emeralds


	11. Shut Up Royal Faker!

_Episode 11_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic woke up from his coma two days and 12 hours early, and Metal Sonic attacked him!<br>Meanwhile, Tails and TodStar ventured up to the Space Colony ARK to find another Chaos Emerald.  
>Back on Mobius, Sally and Amy arrived just in time to give Sonic a hand, but Metal Sonic ended up taking Sally back to Robotropolis with it!<br>After stopping at Freedom HQ to get supplies, Sonic raced towards Robotropolis to rescue Sally. Little does he know that Eggman had anticipated his rescue, and has sent an exact robot replica of Sally to intercept Sonic.  
>Will Sonic see through the disguise and save the real Sally? And will Tails and TodStar find the Chaos Emerald aboard the ARK? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Eleven: Shut Up Royal Faker! (Part 2 of Robot Rampage!)_

"WARNING. WARNING. PRISONER ESCAPED. REPEAT: PRISONER ESCAPED." Running through the corridors of Robotropolis was a pink echidna with a robotic dreadlock.  
>Some robots tried to intercept her, but she destroyed or at least disabled them with a blaster she was holding.<br>"Hahahaha! You can run, my dear..." Said Eggman via loudspeaker. "...but you can't hide!" That was when TodStar opened his eyes and realized he was back on the ARK.  
>"I gotta get back down there." He said. "Chaos... CONTROL!"<p>

Meanwhile, Tails found a small room with the Chaos Emerald inside it.  
>"Yes, I found the- huh?" He said before he saw a pot plant inside the capsule behind the Chaos Emerald. "Hmm... I wonder if that plant's still alive... only one way to find out!" Tails then opened the capsule and grabbed the pot plant. "Hey... it <em>is<em> still alive. But how? It hasn't gotten any sunlight or water for over 50 years! Unless... I'll figure it out once I get back home." Tails grabbed the Chaos Emerald, the pot plant and headed back the way he came, only to find a liquid-like monster waiting for him.  
>"Aah! Wh-what are you?" He asked it. It didn't answer. But it did jumped inside Tails' mouth, making him drop the Chaos Emerald and the pot plant. Once the liquid monster was completely inside Tails, he fell to the ground, where he lied for a few seconds until his eyes opened, revealing blue where there should have been white, and green where there should have been blue. Tails was possessed by the liquid monster!<p>

Back down on Mobius, Sonic was approaching Robotropolis as fast as he could.  
>"Wait..." He said aloud as he stopped. "I'm headed for Robotropolis <strong>alone<strong>... I'd better do this NOW." Sonic then attached the Chaos Emerald to his gauntlet, causing him to change again...  
>Soon, golden armor started attaching itself to Sonic, and the Sword of Acorns changed slightly, and it also gained marks of light on it. As Sonic gained a red cape and a gold helmet, he realized how much power he now wielded. "Whoa..." He was once again Excalibur Sonic! "Ha! Let's do this!"<p>

At that moment, TodStar had just arrived back on Angel Island via Chaos Control, when he heard footsteps behind him getting louder...  
>"TodStar! Hey, you need some noogie treatment, buddy!" Yelled a familiar voice.<br>"Ahh! Vector, lemme go!" Shouted TodStar in a happy tone while getting noogied.  
>"All right, Vector. Put my brother down." Said Knuckles as he approached.<br>"Wait. You two are brothers?" Vector asked the echidnas.  
>"Yep."<br>"Just found out this afternoon, mate."  
>"So TodStar, I guess you're hear because of that vision..." Asked Knuckles.<br>"You too?"  
>"Nah, Dad saw the vision of that echidna. I didn't."<br>"Well, I came here to get some help..." Said TodStar.  
>"What about the Freedom Fighters?" Asked Vector.<br>"We're all in different places right now." TodStar replied.  
>"No problem. You can borrow the Chaotix." Said Knuckles.<br>"Chaotix?"  
>"My team. C'mon, I'll introduce you."<br>"You're not leavin' me away from one of my best buddies, Knuckles."  
>"That reminds me, Vector. How do you and TodStar know each other?"<br>"..." Vector didn't answer.  
>"Vector was one of my only friends back in the Downunda Orphanage." TodStar replied.<p>

Meanwhile, Excalibur Sonic had arrived just outside Robotropolis, where he saw what looked Sally getting cornered by Metal Sonic.  
>"There is Sonic." Said the Sally robot. "Your job is done, Metal Sonic."<br>"SO YOU SAY..." Metal Sonic replied before flying back into Robotropolis.  
>"Hey! Get back here, Robo-Faker!" Sonic yelled. But before he could move any further, he was grabbed by Sally.<br>"Sonic, thank Chaos you're here!" She said while hugging him.  
>"Hey, Sal." He replied.<br>"C'mon. Let's go home." She told him.  
>"Not yet." Sonic replied. "I've got a score to settle with that robot..." Sonic then ventured further into Robotropolis, leaving the robot Sally outside.<br>"Bad news, Doctor..." She told Eggman through her built-in radio. "Sonic didn't take the bait. What do I do now?"  
>"You come back here and let me go!" The real Sally yelled while Dr. Eggman merely chuckled.<br>"Not a problem at all, 'Princess'." He replied. "Just make your way to Freedom HQ and cause some havok that way."  
>"Yes, Doctor." Complied the Sally robot.<br>"Well, I told you Sonic wouldn't fall for it!" Sally said in a teasing way.  
>"*chuckle* Oh, you silly girl..." Said Eggman. "...you've failed to realise that a true genius always has a Plan B."<br>"What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, an explosion was made in that room, and out of the smoke came Excalibur Sonic holding Metal Sonic by the neck!  
>"All right Eggman, say goodbye to- Sally?" Sonic threatened before he saw the real Sally.<br>"Sonic, the one you saw outside was a fake!" Sally yelled through the capsule she was trapped in.  
>"Wha? Where is she now?" Sonic asked after he saw live footage outside Robotropolis, and the robot Sally was indeed gone.<br>"Hee hee hee. Why, she's heading for Freedom HQ, Sonic. And you can stop her..." Eggman replied. "...IF you don't mind the **real** Sally getting Roboticized!" Sonic then paniced, as he didn't know what to do. "What's it going to be, Sonic? Surrender, or witness your beloved Princess become a robot?"  
>"Sonic, don't worry about me! Just stop my robo-impostor!" Sally yelled, but Sonic couldn't hear her.<br>"*sigh* All right, Eggman..." Sonic sighed as he removed the Chaos Emerald from his gauntlet, changing him back to normal. "...you win." Right after Sonic said that and dropped the Sword of Acorns, Sally gasped, and Eggman started cackling like crazy as he pushed a button that released an energy blaster of some sort. "What's that?"  
>"Ha ha ha! That, Sonic, is your punishment for challenging me! Say goodbye to your hero, Princess!" Eggman said as he threw a switch that activated the blaster, and sent a capsule down around Sonic, and started zapping him, which made him scream in pain.<br>"No! Sonic!" Sally cried as Eggman was laughing up a storm.  
>"<strong>Finally!<strong> That annoying blue hedgehog is MINE to command!" He yelled in approval as the 'Roboticization' was complete. "Now Sonic, are you ready for first mission?"  
>"Yes, Doctor." Sonic replied in a robot-like voice.<br>"Excellent." Eggman replied. "But first, you need to be prepared..."

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald  
>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>Tails - Grey Chaos Emerald  
>TOTAL - 4 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	12. Corruption Killed the Friendship

_Episode 12_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>TodStar had a vision of an echidna girl trying to escape Robotropolis, and decided to go to Angel Island to get some backup to help him rescue her. However, he left Tails back on the ARK, and while he did find the Chaos Emerald, he also lost his body to a liquid monster of some sort!<br>Meanwhile, Sonic raced to save Sally from Robotropolis, but her robot double was waiting for him. However, after rescuing 'her' from Metal Sonic, Sonic chased after HIS robot double. Eggman then ordered Sally's robot double to 'cause some havok' back at Freedom HQ.  
>Sonic was about to end Metal Sonic, but Eggman gave him an ultimatum: "Surrender, or witness your beloved princess become a robot?" Against his better judgement and Sally's words, Sonic dropped his sword. "All right Eggman, you win."<br>Dr. Eggman then started zapping Sonic with some sort of electricity that cause his body and mind to change... "Hahahaha! Now, Sonic, are you ready for your first mission?"  
>"Yes, Doctor."<br>Now that Sonic has become a robot, can anyone stand against him? Will TodStar and the Chaotix rescue the girl in his vision? And will Sally's robot double cause problems back home? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twelve: Corruption Killed the Friendship (Part 3 of Robot Rampage!)_

Amy had just returned home to Freedom HQ, where she saw Nicole steering with the Wii Wheel.  
>"*giggle* Need a hand?" She asked.<br>"But only one person at a time can use a Wii Wheel." Nicole replied.  
>"It's a figure of speech, Nicole." Said Amy. "What I meant was: Want some help?"<br>"No, thanks. I can figure it out myself." Nicole answered, still struggling.  
>"Really? How about we race each other?" Challenged Amy as she picked up another Wii Wheel.<br>"Challenge accepted." Nicole replied.  
>As the two raced each other on a track with a wooden cannon that was aimed at a volcano, Sally's robot double arrived outside Freedom HQ. But before 'she' entered, she looked in the window and saw Amy and Nicole laughing and enjoying themselves. Sally's robot double also noticed that Nicole was also a robot, which got 'her' thinking...<p>

Meanwhile on Angel Island, TodStar and his old friend Vector were reminicing while Knuckles was showing his newly discovered brother around the island, when they heard a voice that was close...  
>"Knuckles, have you taken up cloning?" Asked the voice.<br>"No Espio, that's my brother." Knuckles replied as the voice revealed himself: A purple chameleon.  
>"Forgive me. My name is Espio." Said the chameleon.<br>"G'day. Name's TodStar." The green echidna replied. "And as great as it is to see this awesome island and an old friend, I've have to get to Robotropolis!  
>"Well, you're gonna need some extra muscle..." Knuckles told his twin brother. "Yo, Mighty! You around here?" The four of them suddenly heard a couple of trees crashing. Out of the jungle came a red armadillo.<br>"Hey, guys." He said. "Who's this?"  
>"This is TodStar." Knuckles replied. "My brother."<br>"And an old buddy of mine!" Added Vector as he grabbed TodStar and gave him another noogie treatment.  
>"Well, any friend of Vector's is a friend of mine. I'm Mighty." Said the armadillo while grabbing TodStar's hand and squeezing it quite tightly. TodStar was trying to overcome the pain, however, his face did not. "Whoop! Er, sorry."<br>"Yeah... Mighty definately lives up to his name." Said Knuckles as TodStar was groaning over his swollen hand.

Meanwhile, within the Space Colony ARK, the liquid monster within Tails was struggling to keep it's balance with it's new body. All of a sudden, since the pot plant was pretty close to the Chaos Emerald, it started growing quite quickly. Soon, a rose began to bloom, and a hologram of a female Mobian-like creature appeared above it, frightening the liquid monster within Tails.  
>"Artificial Chaos..." Said the hologram. "Release the Mobian, or suffer the consequences." The 'Artificial Chaos' as the hologram called it, then ran towards the rose the hologram came from and attempted to pull it out from the soil, but soon large vines emerged, wrapping around Tails' arms and legs, and held Tails and the Artificial Chaos up in the air.<br>"Release the Mobian, now." Repeated the hologram. The Artificial Chaos then closed Tails' eyes, opened his mouth, and the same kind of liquid that went into Tails' body came back out, and scurried away. The vines that held Tails up in the air then layed him back down on the ground and let the young fox go.

At that moment, Shadow and Gamma had arrived in the Kingdom of Mercia, which looked almost like a wasteland.  
>"So, this is the Kingdom of Mercia..." Shadow said.<br>"MY SENSORS ARE DETECTING THE CHAOS EMERALD IS WITHIN THAT CASTLE." Gamma stated as a Mobian in a hood walked up behind them.  
>"If there is a Chaos Emerald in there, gentlemen..." He said as Shadow and Gamma turned around. "...then it already belongs to Chaos Dracula."<br>"Hmph. Who is this 'Chaos Dracula' you speak of?" Asked Shadow, who had suddenly gotten curious.  
>"People all over these parts tell of an evil spirit that has dwelled within this castle since Dr. Eggman destroyed it all those years ago..." The hooded Mobian began.<br>"Spirit, eh? Sorry, but I'm not buying it."  
>"Wait! There is more to this tale, my friend. This evil spirit can possess any Mobian who ventures in there, but he needs Chaos Energy to survive within a body. If what you say is true, and there IS a Chaos Emerald in the castle, it is most likely that Chaos Dracula has found it, and is slowly sucking out it's power."<br>"Hmph. If you're trying to scare us, you have failed miserably. Come on, Gamma." Shadow replied as he and Gamma then headed towards the castle.  
>"Those two are doomed." Said the hooded Mobian, revealing his face: He was a hedgehog. "I hope my cousins aren't as foolish as that hedgehog and that machine..." As he said that, a hedgehog similar to Shadow wearing armor walked up to the hooded hedgehog.<br>"Something wrong, Your Highness?" He asked with a voice identical to Shadow's.  
>"*sigh* No, Sir Lancelot. Nothing's wrong." The hooded hedgehog replied while staring at Shadow and Gamma.<br>"Why does that hedgehog resemble me?" Asked Sir Lancelot, catching a glimpse of Shadow.  
>"I am not sure." The hooded hedgehog replied. "Perhaps you should confront him when the time is right, my friend."<br>"Will you be safe without me?"  
>"Yes, Lancelot. I can take care of myself. I am supposed to be King, am I not?"<br>"Hmm... Very well, Your Highness. I shall stalk my impostor until the time is right." Lancelot then approached the castle to spy on Shadow...

Back in Freedom HQ, Amy and Nicole were still racing each other, when 'Sally' walked in.  
>"Hey, you two." She said.<br>"Sally!" Exclaimed Amy.  
>"It is good to see you, Sally." Nicole told her, unaware that she had been captured. Although she detected something different about her...<br>"Yeah, likewise." 'Sally' replied. "Uhh, can I join you?"  
>"Wait." Said Amy. "How did you escape Robotropolis? Did Sonic rescue you?"<br>"You were captured?" Nicole asked, looking worried.  
>"Look, can we not talk about it now?" Asked 'Sally'. "I just want to have some fun!" 'She' then picked up a third Wii Wheel and sat next to Amy and Nicole, who both shrugged and joined 'her'.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow and Gamma had just entered the castle in Mercia, and where a normal person would feel uncomfortable, they did not.  
>"Hmph. I knew it was just something to scare kids..." Shadow said out loud before something flapping its wings shut the door behind Shadow and Gamma.<br>"CASTLE DOOR IS LOCKED." Gamma started.  
>"Dammit." Cursed Shadow. "Who's in here? Show yourself!" Shadow and Gamma then heard some giggling. Not child-like giggling, though.<br>"Shadow the Hedgehog..." Said a seductive voice that startled Shadow. "...never thought I'd see you again, sweetie."  
>"That voice..." He thought out loud. "It... sounds familiar..."<br>"EGGMAN ROBOT DETECTED." Gamma stated. "COMMENCING ATTACK." Gamma fired at a much bigger robot, but it's firepower couldn't penetrate the bigger robot's armor. "DOES NOT COMPUTE. I AM THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT."  
>"YOU ARE NOW CONSIDERED OUTDATED, 'BROTHER'." Said the larger robot with a deeper voice chip than Gamma's. "I AM OMEGA, THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT." As it said that, it fired it's machine guns at Gamma, who dodged all of Omega's attacks. "I WILL SERVE CHAOS DRACULA UNTIL I BECOME OBSOLETE."<br>"Show yourself, Chaos Dracula!" Yelled Shadow. "I'm not afraid of you."  
>"*giggle* You will be..." Said the seductive voice again. "...once you see who my host is..."<br>"No... she wouldn't..." Said a startled Shadow, looking at a female Mobian bat wearing high heels, wings that quickly turned into a cape, and a very tight bodysuit that revealed just enough cleavage. "Rouge?"

Outside Robotropolis, TodStar and the Chaotix had just arrived via Chaos Control.  
>"All right, time to rescue that girl!" TodStar announced, until he heard familiar cackling. "Eggman!"<br>"Gentlemen. So you glad you could join me." Said the Doctor who had just arrived to meet them in his Egg Mobile.  
>"Can the pleasentries, Eggman! Where's the girl?" Knuckles yelled.<br>"Wait. Don't you want to see my latest achievement?" Asked Eggman.  
>"If it'll get you to shut up!" Answered Vector.<br>"*chuckle* Come on out!" Eggman called out to his new robot. After an explosion, a robot that resembled Sonic emerged.  
>"What?" Asked TodStar.<br>"That's right." Eggman replied. "Say hello to my very first victim of Roboticization: Sonic the Hedgehog! Or should I say: Mecha Sonic!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Gamma - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald  
>Mecha Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>Tails - Grey Chaos Emerald  
>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	13. Damsels in Distress

_Episode 13_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sally's robot double arrived at Freedom HQ, but 'she' didn't harm Amy or Nicole in anyway. In fact she joined them in their game, although Nicole suspects something strange... While on the ARK, the pot plant that Tails found with Chaos Emerald, grew to form a small rose with large vines that freed Tails from the control of the 'Artificial Chaos'.<br>As TodStar got reaquainted with Vector, Knuckles introduced him to the rest of the Chaotix before travelling to Robotropolis.  
>Meanwhile, dispite a warning from a local (who was apparantly royal), Shadow and Gamma entered the abandoned castle, hoping to find a Chaos Emerald. Little did they know that one of Eggman's robots that was bound to the local legend was waiting for them. "I AM OMEGA, THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT." While Gamma was fighting Omega, Shadow confronted Chaos Dracula, the evil spirit who dwelled within the castle. What Shadow didn't realize was that Chaos Dracula had possessed someone close to him... "Rouge?"<br>After TodStar and the Chaotix arrived outside Robotropolis, Eggman revealed his latest acheivement... "My very first victim of Roboticization: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_Chapter Thirteen: "Damsels" in "Distress" (Part 4 of Robot Rampage!)_

"Sonic..." Said a worried TodStar, while looking at a Roboticized Sonic.  
>"Oh hohoho! He goes by 'Mecha Sonic', now." Eggman pointed out. "Princess Sally was perfect bait to lure him here!"<br>"Sally's here, too?" Asked TodStar.  
>"You better not have hurt her!" Warned Knuckles.<br>"Oh. You see, with my new pet, I don't respond well to threats." Eggman pointed out. "Mecha Sonic?" Roboticized Sonic then smashed into Knuckles, sending him quite far!  
>"Chaos Spear!" TodStar shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at Sonic, but the only effect it had was get his attention. "You guys go find Sally and the girl! I'll deal with Sonic!"<br>"Not alone you're not!" Yelled Vector as he ran to help TodStar. "I'm givin' you a hand."  
>As Mecha Sonic charged at TodStar &amp; Vector, the scene changed to Omega charging at Gamma within the castle of Mercia. Gamma managed to stop Omega's charge with a high-powered laser beam.<br>"Let Rouge go. Now." Shadow ordered Chaos Dracula, while readying a Chaos Spear, as Chaos Dracula had possessed someone close to Shadow: Rouge the Bat.  
>"*giggle* Do you really think it will be that easy?" Chaos Dracula replied in the seductive female voice, but it slowly transitioned into a demonic male voice. "Besides, that Chaos Spear will merely hinder you, not help you."<br>"We'll see about that." Said Shadow. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw the Chaos Spear at Chaos Dracula, but he merely made a soothing sound. "What?"  
>"*chuckle* Thanks for the refill, Shadow..." Chaos Dracula replied, getting closer to Shadow. "...but I sense a large amount of Chaos Energy within you..." Chaos Dracula then licked Rouge's lips, then raised her mouth to Shadow's ear. "...and I want it." Shadow then stomped on Rouge's foot, which caused Chaos Dracula to fall back and allowed Shadow to use Chaos Control without getting grabbed.<p>

Meanwhile, back on the ARK, Tails had just awakened to find a Mobian-like girl around his size lying next to him. She had a rose on both sides of her head, her hair seemed like it was made of leaves (in fact, all of what she wore looked very natural. In more ways than one!).  
>"Uhh... who are you?" He asked her.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cosmo." She replied with a sweet young voice.  
>"Well, I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails." Said the fox, as he and the girl sat up. "Forgive me, but I've never seen a Mobian like you before."<br>"Mobian?" Cosmo repeated, not understanding. "I came from Planet Wisp."  
>"Planet Wisp, huh?" How far away is that?" Tails asked her, but she just shrugged.<br>"The Chaos Emerald... this is what has sustained me all this time..." Said Cosmo, holding the Emerald up high.  
>"Wha?" Tails thought. "C'mon, I'd better get you and the Chaos Emerald back to Freedom HQ. I think I saw a teleporter on the way through here." Tails and Cosmo soon found the teleporter Tails mentioned.<p>

Back in Freedom HQ, Amy, Nicole and 'Sally' had given up on racing, and decided to take a break.  
>"Wow, you were on fire, Sally!" Amy pointed out.<br>"Thank you, Amy. I did tear up the track, didn't I? As opposed to someone else..." 'Sally' replied, smirking at Nicole. Nicole had noticed the way 'Sally' was acting, and she did not like it...  
>"Pardon me, Sally, but may I speak to you alone?" She asked 'her', and 'she' nodded. 'Sally' and Nicole then entered the lab, where they could be alone.<br>"What's wrong, Nicole?" 'Sally' asked her.  
>"I know you're not the real Princess Sally." Nicole replied, to which 'Sally' just shrugged.<br>"So I've turned over a new leaf." Said 'Sally'. "How did you come to the conclusion that I'm not the real Sally?"  
>"I scanned you after you sat down with myself and Amy, and I sensed underneath that fur was nothing but metal and electricity." Answered Nicole.<br>"So? What are you gonna do about it?" 'Sally' asked, and Nicole responded with a Spin Dash, which sent 'Sally' flying out of the lab, and into a bookshelf that dropped many a book, but a weird-looking ring came out of one book.  
>"Nicole? What's going on?" Amy asked the former Gizoid.<br>"That's not the real Sally, Amy."  
>"What?"<br>"She is an impostor created by Dr. Eggman."  
>"You don't have to tell me twice!" Amy said as she got out her Piko Piko Hammer.<p>

Meanwhile, deep within Robotropolis, the real Sally was trying to sleep, but it was hard for her in the capsule. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. When Sally turned around, a pink echidna was looking at her.  
>"Shh." She said quietly. "I'm gonna get you outta here."<br>"Who are you?" Sally mouthed before the capsule opened.  
>"My name's Julie-Su." The echidna whispered. "Just keep quiet Princess, and stay right on my tail."<br>"Okay, but just call me Sally in the future."  
>"Noted. Now c'mon."<p>

Back in the castle of Mercia, Shadow and Gamma were still struggling to fight off both Omega and Chaos Dracula.  
>"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted while throwing an arrow of Chaos Energy at Omega, that not only hit the robot, but it also seemed to shut down.<br>"Omega! Chaos Blast!" Yelled Chaos Dracula as he released a beam of Chaos Energy from Rouge's body, and aimed it at Gamma. Gamma was too slow to get out of the way, got hit by it, and was sent flying, suffering extreme damage.  
>"Gamma!" Shadow cried, as Chaos Dracula launched another Chaos Blast at Shadow, but missed thanks to Chaos Control. Wherever Shadow showed up, Chaos Dracula would launch another Chaos Blast, but kept missing.<br>"One of us will wear out eventually, my dear Shadow *cackles*" Chaos Dracula pointed out before Shadow showed up behind Rouge.  
>"Hmph, you're right." He replied before Chaos Dracula unleashed another Chaos Blast at Shadow, but again, missed. "And the one who will wear out first will be you."<br>"We'll see about that. Chaos... Blast!" Chaos Dracula challenged as he was about to unleashed another Chaos Blast, but nothing happened. "What? Chaos **BLAST!**"  
>"Hmph. I think it's safe to say you're out of power." Shadow pointed out.<br>"No! NO! I can't lose this body now! **NOOOOOOO!**" Screamed Chaos Dracula as he slowly left Rouge's body, letting her not only rest, but her original clothes she had on before being possessed returned: A yellowish-brown tank-top, dark blue jeans, brown worker gloves (like in Sonic Rivals 2) and leather boots. "**YOU WILL REGRET THIS, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**" Chaos Dracula warned as his spirit flew up higher. As Chaos Dracula left the room, the armored hedgehog was watching from a window.  
>"Hmm... This may prove to be quite the challenge, once I confront him..." He thought.<br>Shadow then ran over to his fatally damaged robot friend.  
>"Gamma! Gamma, are you okay?" He asked it.<br>"NEGATIVE." It replied. "MY SYSTEMS ARE NOW BEYOND REPAIR. I AM SORRY I-I-I COULD N-N-NOT HELP YOU FURTHER-THER-THER, SHADOW."  
>"Gamma... don't leave like this..." Shadow begged his robot friend.<br>"I AM SORRY, SH-SH-SH-SHADOW." Gamma stuttered back, now struggling to speak, so he activated a light which it used to talk to Shadow: "REMEMBER MARIA'S WISH, SHADOW."  
>"*sniff* I will." Shadow replied. Gamma then lit up the wall behind him with one last comment: "...GOODBYE." After Shadow read that, the light Gamma used to speak faded, and so did the light from it's eyes. "Goodbye, Gamma." Shadow said as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. But he also noticed Gamma's chest plate opened, revealing a Chaos Emerald. "Th-the Chaos Emerald!"<br>"Shadow!" Cried a familiar female voice behind him.  
>"Rouge?" Shadow asked while turning around and experiencing a hug from his friend.<br>"Shadow, I'm so sorry! I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. *sob*" She tearfully said.  
>"*sniff* It doesn't matter now, Rouge." Shadow replied. "What's done is done. Can you still command that robot?" He asked while pointing at Omega.<br>"I think so." Rouge replied while approaching it. "He was bound to me before I got possessed. Omega, can you hear me?" Omega's eyes suddenly lit up, indicating that it was operational.  
>"SHADOW." Omega said, getting the black hedgehog's attention while getting to his feet. "GAMMA SENT ME ALL OF THE DATA HE HAD AQUIRED WHILE TRAVELLING WITH YOU. YOU MAY NOW CONSIDER ME AN ALLY."<br>"Hmph. Why should I?" Shadow asked, giving the large robot a cold look.  
>"FOR STARTERS, I REMAIN BOUND TO ROUGE THE BAT." Omega replied. "IF SHE WILL JOIN YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY, SO SHALL I."<br>"Will you, Rouge?"  
>"Sure thing, sweetheart. I could use some Mobian company."<br>"SECONDLY, SINCE I RETAIN ALL OF THE INFORMATION ABOUT YOU THAT GAMMA SENT TO ME, I NO LONGER HAVE THE DESIRE TO MAIM YOU."  
>"Hmm... Very well, Omega. You may join me."<p>

Back within Robotropolis, Sally and Julie-Su were trying to sneak out, but they were stopped by Metal Sonic.  
>"Eep!" Said Julie-Su.<br>"Metal Sonic!" Sally cried as Julie-Su got out a blaster she had. But before she could use it, a glove with spikes on it smacked Metal Sonic away.  
>"C'mon, right this... way." Knuckles said before he noticed Julie-Su, and trailed off. Julie-Su was just as far away as Knuckles was when she saw him. In fact, they may have been in that same faraway place, all alone...<br>"Uhh, Knuckles, Julie-Su?" Sally said, bringing the two echidnas back to Mobius.  
>"Uhh, right. Come with me." Knuckles told the girls. "You guys can handle Metal Sonic, right?"<br>"Consider it done." Espio replied, unaware that Metal Sonic was right behind him.  
>"Espio, heads up!" Yelled Mighty before he curled up into a ball and blocked Metal Sonic's attack.<br>"Hmph. Impressive." Espio pointed out as Mighty stood back.  
>"Yeah, my shell's pretty much inpenetrable." He replied.<p>

Back outside, Vector was out cold, while TodStar had used his Chaos Boost to fight Mecha Sonic, but he was exhausted.  
>"One advantage to being a Robian? I can never get -as you would say- knackered." Teased Mecha Sonic.<br>"*huff huff* Sonic, for the last time, mate... *puff huff* please... stop... *groan*" TodStar tried to get out, but eventually lost his Chaos Boost, and passed out.  
>"Nice knowing you, TodStar the Echidna." Said Mecha Sonic as he was charging up a beam-like attack. But before he could release it, he felt a laser hit him in the back. Turning around, Mecha Sonic saw Sally, Knuckles and a pink echidna holding a blaster.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Mecha Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Tails and Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald  
>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	14. Legends Blurred and Torn

_Episode 14_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Nicole managed to blow "Sally's" cover, and Amy decidied to help Nicole smash the robot impostor.<br>Back in the ARK, Tails had met a Mobian-like girl who called herself Cosmo. She also told Tails that she hailed from Planet Wisp.  
>Meanwhile, Shadow was successful in removing the spirit of Chaos Dracula from Rouge's body, but he lost Gamma during the fight. However, Rouge and her robot partner, Omega joined him in his quest.<br>TodStar & Vector fought off Sonic, who was roboticized by Eggman, while the Chaotix searched Robotropolis for the echidna girl in TodStar's vision. While they Chaotix were looking for echidna girl, she freed Sally from her capsule prison. Introducing herself to Sally as Julie-Su, they attempted to sneak out of Robottropolis, but Metal Sonic found them. And it would have been the end for them... if the Chaotix hadn't shown up!  
>Now that TodStar and Vector are down for the count, can Knuckles, Sally and Julie-Su defeat Mecha Sonic? Can Mighty and Espio defeat Metal Sonic? Can Amy and Nicole defeat Sally's robot double? Where did that mysterious ring come from? And just WHO is that girl that Tails has befriended? Find out next in Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Fourteen: Legends Blurred and Torn (Final Part of Robot Rampage!)_

Tails and his new friend Cosmo had just telported outside of Freedom HQ, when they both heard fight noises coming from inside.  
>"Oh. NOW what's going on?" Tails grumbled while he approached.<br>"Um, Tails? I'm not so sure it's safe in there..." Cosmo warned.  
>"Cosmo, these guys are my friends." Tails replied. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry ab-AHH!" Tails was inturrupted when 'Sally' and Nicole smashed the door down as they flew outside.<br>"Hey, wait for me!" Amy yelled before she heard a voice from behind her...  
>"<em>Amy... you are the one...<em>" Said the voice.  
>"Huh? What in the Realm of Iblis?" Amy asked before turning around and seeing a small ring floating in front of her.<br>"_Amy... please... place this ring on your finger..._" Said the voice.  
>"Uhhm... okay. Like this?" Amy replied before she put the strange ring on her finger. Suddenly, Amy felt a very weird feeling as what looked like dust was spiralling around her. "What? What's going on? What have I done?"<br>"_Fear not, Amy_..." Said the voice as it slowly started to sound like Amy's voice. "_...for what is happening now is quite beneficial for both of us..._"  
>"What? Why are you staring to sound like me?" Amy asked the voice. "And who <strong>are<strong> you?" Out of the dust, Amy's clothes started to change... She still had the same shoes, but the tight black pants were replaced by baggy white pants. Her pink and white top was replaced with a bright purple tube-top. Her gloves were replaced with rings. Some of which had diamonds on them. And finally, her three-quill fringe was replaced with a long bent fringe.  
>"I am Shahra, the Spirit of the Ring..." Said Amy(?) with a more understanding tone in her voice. "...and I sense that a friend of yours is in danger, Amy..." Shahra (in Amy's body) then transformed into a small purple orb that flew out of Freedom HQ and soared through the plains.<br>As the orb flew, a half-visible version of Amy appeared, as did a half-visible version of Shahra.  
>"Uhh...Shahra, is it?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"To a place you know as Robotropolis."  
>"Sonic... wait, how do you know about Robotropolis?"<p>

Meanwhile, Espio and Mighty were now struggling to fight Metal Sonic.  
>"*huff huff* Espio... I think we're gonna have to team up against this rust bucket now." Mighty panted.<br>"Impossible." Espio replied. "I'm too fast for you. You're too strong for me. We are not worthy to work with each other."  
>"Hah!" Mighty shouted while dealing another strong punch to Metal Sonic's face. "This is no time to be picky!" Metal Sonic charged at Mighty, but it's attack failed, thanks to Mighty's rock-hard shell. Espio then threw a few ninja stars at Metal Sonic, which caused an electrical surge throughout the robot's body. As the light from it's eyes vanished, Metal Sonic collasped on top of Mighty.<br>"Hmph. It seems we do work well together." Espio pointed out as Mighty shoved Metal Sonic off of himself.  
>"You're joking, right?" Asked Mighty. "All I did was protect myself from Metal Sonic's attack!"<br>"Exactly. You made a perfect decoy." Espio replied.  
>"Grr. Come on, let's get back outside." Mighty told Espio before he grumbled to himself.<p>

At that moment, Mecha Sonic was staring down Sally, Knuckles and Julie-Su, who managed to stop him from killing TodStar and Vector.  
>"That was a grave mistake, Princess." He told Sally in his robot-like voice (well, he IS a Robian!).<br>"Sweet, merciful Chaos..." Julie-Su said to herself.  
>"Sonic, you don't want to do this!" Yelled Sally.<br>"Yes, I do." Mecha Sonic replied as he raised his hand at them, charging up an attack. "And I go by 'Mecha Sonic' now." As Sally, Knuckles and Julie-Su braced themselves when Mecha Sonic launched his attack, time seemed to slow down and everything turned black and white as a purple orb arrived at the scene and threw Mecha Sonic's attack right back, causing him to fall to the ground! Time and colour seemed to return after that.  
>"What the?" Knuckles asked as the orb slowly took the form of a Mobian who was earlier identified as Shahra.<br>"Amy?" Asked Sally. Shahra then shook her head as she turned to the princess.  
>"I am not Amy..." She said. "...however, she is here with me, Princess."<br>"You shall regret challenging me!" Warned Mecha Sonic as he blasted towards Shahra.  
>"Time Break!" She shouted. Soon, everything slowed down and everything turned black and white again! As the time and colour returned, Shahra was behind Mecha Sonic, chanting something that Sally was trying to recongnize... "<em>I falazas, i ees serak... I falazas, i ees serak...<em>"  
>"Why does that sound familiar?" Sally asked herself. But her thoughts were vanished when she heard screaming from Mecha Sonic.<br>As Shahra worked her magic, Sonic lost his robotic exterior, and reverted to his natural body.

Meanwhile, back outside Freedom HQ, Sally's robot double and Nicole were still fighting, however parts of "Sally's" disguise had been ripped off, and some of Nicole's nanites were struggling to return to the form they were programmed to be.  
>"Well... now I can see why you two were fighting." Tails said as he looked over at 'Sally'. "(Although it'll take a while to get Nicole's nanites back to normal...)*sigh*"<br>"Listen to me, Gizoid!" Yelled 'Sally'. "I have no desire to complete the mission Dr. Eggman gave me anymore. I merely wish for a life of adventure. Will you just give me that opportunity?"  
>"Very well..." Nicole replied. "However, I have two conditions. One: Keep your radar system online so I can keep track of you." 'Sally' nodded. "And two: Do not call me Gizoid."<br>"Understood... Nicole." 'Sally' replied. "As long as you call me Alicia in return." Nicole nodded back. Alicia then walked away from Freedom HQ, and into the Great Forest, slowly changing her appearence: longer, messed up hair, black uniform with matching boots and a whip. Alicia turned back and waved Nicole off. Nicole then waved at Alicia.

Back outside Robotropolis, Sonic then landed on his feet, then looked up to Sally, Knuckles, a pink echidna, and what looked like Amy with a look of sorrow on his face.  
>"Guys... I'm sorry. I had no idea what I was doing." Sonic told them. "Eggman did something to me!"<br>"Sonic... it's okay." Said Sally, who walked up to Sonic with a look of sympathy on her face. "It wasn't your fault..."  
>"Yeah. If anyone's to blame, it's Eggman." Knuckles added.<br>"*groan* Sonic. You're back." Exclaimed TodStar as he awakened.  
>"Yeah." Sonic replied. "C'mon guys, let's go home." As Sonic raced back to Freedom HQ while holding TodStar &amp; Sally and Shahra followed, Knuckles, Julie-Su and the rest of the Chaotix made their way back to Angel Island. Although the entire time they were walking, Julie-Su had her arm wrapped around Knuckles'.<p>

Back within Robotropolis, Eggman was within an egg-shaped chamber with his two henchbots.  
>"Well, what now, Mr. Big Boss Man?" Asked Cubot in his New Yorker accent.<br>"NEVER YOU MIND!" Eggman angrily replied.  
>"Don't worry, boss." Said Orbot. "You'll beat Sonic with your next plan! It's foolproof!"<br>"Yes. With my next plan, **I WILL CRUSH SONIC!**" Eggman replied before he started cackling away.  
>"You do that. I'm gonna get me an oil change." Said Cubot as he and Orbot left the chamber. Eggman then approached a large capsule with a green Mobian inside, attached to cables and floating in water.<br>"Yes. Since I roboticized Sonic, I was able to copy his DNA and brain waves..." He said. "...so I could create an almost exact replica of him! Not too much longer, my Sonic clone... all I need is the seven Chaos Emeralds, and I can release you to incinerate that blue hedgehog and ALL of Mobius! *cackles*" Little did Eggman know that a dark mist was inside the capsule, and it entered the green hedgehog's mind...

After Eggman left, the green hedgehog's eyes opened, and he gave off an evil grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Tails and Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald  
>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	15. A Mobian Christmas

_Episode 15 _ - _Chapter Fifthteen: A Mobian Christmas (Part One)_

Snow had started to fall outside Freedom HQ as the days since Eggman's last scheme had gotten cooler, and Sonic had decided to play catch-up.  
>"So Shahra..." Sonic said to the spirit that now shared Amy's body. "...how do you know so much about us?"<br>"Since Amy placed this ring on her finger..." Shahra said while holding up the same hand that Amy put the ring on. "...her mind and my own have been linked."  
>"Gotcha." Said Sonic before turning to Tails' new friend. "And you're from another world, right Cosmo?"<br>"Yes. However, I don't know how long I have been in stasis for..." The Mobian-like plant replied.  
>"Right." Said Sonic, before turning to Nicole. "And you've made a friend with one of Eggman's robot's, Nicole?"<br>"Not nessecerily a friend, Sonic." Nicole replied, referring to Alicia (the robot that resembles Sally.). "She's more of an ally that I am keeping track of."  
>"Fine with me." Sonic said as he stood up. "I've got my list of people to get presents for!"<br>"You haven't done your shopping yet, Sonic?" Sally asked him, shocked as ever.  
>"Sonic likes to wait until the last minute to go shopping." Tails replied. After he said that, Nicole, Cosmo and Shahra looked at him, not sure what he was talking about.<br>"What, you three never heard of Christmas?" The three still stared up at Sonic. That is, until Shahra looked in Amy's mind, then she understood what it was about.  
>"Christmas... I am familiar with the term, but I'm not sure why..." Nicole stated.<br>"Christmas is a holiday that celebrates the joy of giving." Tails explained.  
>"The Overlanders have been celebrating it for hunderds of years." Added Amy after she was back in control.<br>"Yeah, but us Mobians only started celebrating it about ten years ago." Sonic pointed out.  
>"My Chaos, I can still remember my first Christmas..." Said Sally. "...a large pine tree in the living room, stockings over the fireplace, presents around the tree for me and my brother, Elias..."<br>"Yeah... even though I was raised in an orphanage, Christmas was still a great time for me..." TodStar said, reminicing about his Christmases... "It was the one time of year that all of the kids there got along with Vector and me."  
>"Man, do you guys remember our first Christmas?" Sonic asked Tails and Amy.<br>"I sure do, Sonic." Tails replied, before pointing at his own forehead. "That was the day you gave me these goggles!"  
>"Heh. I also remember <strong>someone<strong> following me with a mistletoe all day..." Said Sonic while smirking at Amy, who giggled.  
>"Well, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally kiss you, Sonic." She told him.<br>"Amy, you're dreamin'." TodStar pointed out.  
>"You just wait. I'll get a kiss from you <em>this<em> year, Sonic!" Amy proclaimed.  
>"Yeah, good luck with that." Sonic said while wrapping a scarf around his neck. "I'm goin' shopping." Sonic then raced out of Freedom HQ, creating a brief blizzard for everyone inside. Before anyone got too cold, TodStar used his already flaming hand to relight the fireplace.<br>"That bloke's gotta be more careful with his speed during the holidays..." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Shadow and his new allies -Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega- had decided to remain in Mercia until Christmas had ended.  
>"Hmph. I still don't understand why people exchange gifts like this every year..." Shadow said while looking at people walking around, carrying presents great and small. "It makes no sense to me."<br>"AGREED." Added Omega. "THE MOBIANS AND OVERLANDERS ALL SEEM TO EXCHANGE GIFTS AT THIS TIME OF YEAR. ILLOGICAL."  
>"*sigh* Haven't you two ever noticed how good they all feel when they give each other presents?" Rouge asked them. Omega responded by shaking his head.<br>"I've noticed how they feel when they _open_ the presents..." Shadow stated.  
>"Hmph. You two seem like you are not of this world..." Said a voice similar to Shadow's.<br>"Who's there? Are why do you sound like me?" Shadow asked. Then, a hedgehog that looked like Shadow with armor jumped down in front of them.  
>"I am Lancelot, Knight of Never Lake." The armored hedgehog replied. "And I was about to ask you the same thing. However, I will ask of your name, instead."<br>"My name is Shadow." Said the Ultimate Lifeform. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform. If you're looking for fight with me, you'll regret it."  
>"Hmph. Is that so? Well then, I challenge you to a duel!" Yelled Lancelot as he pulled out a sword that had gold markings on it.<br>"Hmph. I won't need a sword to defeat you, faker!" Said Shadow, not threatened by Lancelot at all.  
>"You will be sorry you met me, knave." Warned Lancelot.<br>"**LET'S GO!**" Shadow and Lancelot yelled as they leapt at each other.  
>"Ugh. Another pointless fight..." Said Rouge as the Ultimate Lifeform and the Ultimate Knight began their battle...<p>

While Sonic was in Station Square (the main Overlander settlement), TodStar and Shahra (& Amy) were taking a little walk in the Great Forest.  
>"So Shahra, what kind of magic can you do?" He asked her.<br>"Hmm... It's kind of hard to describe..." She replied. "But here is an example of my power." Shahra then formed a small orb in between her hands, then shoved it into TodStar's body!  
>"OooAAGH! Grrr..." He groaned.<br>"Just relax, TodStar. This will help you." Said Shahra, still keeping her hand on TodStar's chest.  
>"Grr...*pant pant* I taste mint for some reason..." Said TodStar as the pain within him vanished.<br>"*giggle* That means it worked, TodStar."  
>"What worked? What'd you do to me?"<br>"Because of that spell, you no longer feel that pain when you come in close proximity of a Chaos Emerald."  
>"Really? Sweet!"<br>"This is not permanent, however. I will need to do this to you on a regular basis."  
>"Oh. It's not gonna hurt like that again, is it?"<br>"*giggle* No. Now that you're body has absorbed my magic at least once, it will be used to it so it won't hurt as much from now on."  
>"Well, if it isn't my old boyfriend and seldom-seen cousin." Said a voice from a distance that made TodStar and Shahra jump.<br>"Who is that, TodStar?" Asked Shahra.  
>"Dunno, but she sounds familiar..." TodStar replied. Before he knew it, a light blue Spin Dash was heading TodStar's way! Fortunately, he warped out of the way before it connected.<br>"Was that Sonic?" Asked Shahra.  
>"No way!" Said Amy, who was talking to Shahra in their shared mind. "Sonic would never attack us. At least, not willingly."<br>"Nah, I don't reckon it's Sonic." TodStar replied. "In fact I know who it is... Oi, Lily! Why're you attacking me after all these years?" The only answer that TodStar got was another Spin Dash, that he reflected with his Chaos Wave technique.  
>"Brr... TodStar, could you not do that near me?" Asked Shahra, who was right below the Chaos Wave and felt a chill.<p>

At that moment, Knuckles was walking around Angel Island, searching for something...  
>"Grr, come on! There has to be <strong>some<strong> fruit here!" He said, getting desperate. "I need it for my dinner with Julie-Su tonight."  
>Suddenly, Knuckles spied a bunch of grapes.<br>"(Ahh... perfect.)" He thought. But as he was about to reach for the grapes, a sword of some sort came from some trees and sliced the grapes off of the branch. Before Knuckles could grab the grapes again, the sword went spinning back the way it came. "Whoa!"  
>"At last, some juicy gra- What in the Realm of Iblis?" Said an echidna that looked like Knuckles with armor on.<br>"You'd better not be dressin' up as me, pal..." Knuckles pointed out. "...for one thing, you're covering up too much to look like me!"  
>"Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of Mobian Sun?" The armored echidna replied. "An act most unwise, my friend."<br>"You tryin' to pick a fight with me?"  
>"You would be better off not making me mad, impostor."<br>"Well I say it's too late for that!"  
>"I agree."<br>"**BRING IT ON!**" Both Knuckles and Gawain yelled as they leapt at each other, and began their battle...

Back in Station Square, Sonic had a couple of bags full of wrapped presents for his family and friends.  
>"Well, that's my friends and family covered." He pointed out. "Though I wonder why some of the Overlanders've been givin' me the stink eye... Weren't <span>they<span> the ones who called a truce with us Mobians?"  
>"There are still a lot of humans in this world who aren't exactly fond of you..." Said a young female voice.<br>"Huh? Who said that? What the-?" Sonic asked before he felt some bags leave his hands. When Sonic turned around, an Overlander girl, slightly taller than Sonic was carrying them.  
>"Need a hand? Or two? *giggle*" She asked before giggling.<br>"Uhh... yeah, thanks. Who are you?" Sonic asked again.  
>"Oh! Sorry. My name's Hope. Hope Kintobor." Said the girl, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself to Sonic. "Nice to meet you, Sonic."<br>"Yeah. Likewise. So Hope, whereabouts do you live around here?"  
>"I don't live in Station Square..."<br>"Why not? Apart from a lot of people glaring at me, I think it's a pretty cool place to live."  
>"Maybe if you're relative was banished from this place, you'd wish for better treatment too."<br>"Oh. Wait, did you say you're last name was Kintorbor?"  
>"Y-yeah."<br>"No way. You're related to- mmph!" Sonic's mouth was covered by one of Hope's hands.  
>"Shh! No one can know that I'm related to the guy that helped you Mobians in the Great War." She whispered. Sonic then nodded.<br>"Well, think you can help me get all of this back to Freedom HQ?" Sonic asked Hope.  
>"Sure, why not?" She replied. But before they could walk any further, a familiar looking ship was seen flying above Station Square.<br>"Eggman!" Sonic growled as Hope gasped.  
>"Seasons Greetings, citizens of Station Square!" Eggman said to Mobians and Overlander alike via loudspeaker.<br>"Heh. More like 'Seasons Warnings'." Sonic whispered, which made Hope giggle.  
>"I sure hope you all are having a pleasent holiday..." Eggman pointed out as a hatch door opened. "...because I'm going to make sure it ends UN-pleasently! Gah hahaha!" As Eggman cackled, a robot no bigger then an adult Overlander fell from the Egg Carrier and landed in the middle of the street. It had a red hat, similar to what everyone else was wearing on their heads, a red jacket with fluffy white ends and big, black boots.<br>"And what're you up to THIS time, Eggman?" Asked Sonic, not impressed nor feared by the robot.  
>"Ah, Sonic. I didn't see you down there." Eggman replied. "(Blast! No matter...) Why that is my latest creation. I call it: Egg Santa!"<br>"Oh yeah, _real_ clever." Sonic said sarcastically, which made Hope laugh a little harder.  
>"Oh, you think this is funny, little girl?" Eggman asked Hope, who was enraged by her laughing. "Maybe you'll think <strong>this<strong> is funny!" After he said that, a claw came down from the hatch, grabbed Hope and retracted.  
>"Sonic!" She cried while reaching out to him.<br>"Hope!" Shouted Sonic while reaching out to her.  
>"Uh-uh-uh, Sonic." Said Eggman. "Once again, you have a choice: Either help Station Square and defeat my Egg Santa, <strong>or<strong> you can try to rescue you friend."  
>"Grr. I'll come get you, Hope. I promise." Sonic told her, holding up his pinky.<br>"Sonic..." Hope quietly said, holding up her pinky aswell as the Egg Carrier headed back for Robotropolis.  
>"Now Sonic, let me show you the power of my latest, greatest creation!" Eggman said as Egg Santa activated.<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald<br>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	16. Enter the Knights of Mercia!

_Episode 16_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic travelled to Station Square to do his Christmas shopping, while TodStar and Shahra had a little time alone in the Great Forest. Or so they thought... "If it isn't my boyfriend and seldom-seen cousin." Someone who TodStar called Lily attacked them.<br>Meanwhile, both Shadow AND Knuckles had crossed paths with two Mobians who looked and acted similar to them: Lancelot and Gawain. **"LET'S GO!" "BRING IT ON!"**  
>Back in Station Square, Sonic met a young Overlander called Hope, who Eggman captured almost instantly after he arrived! "Sonic!" "Hope!" Before Sonic rescues his new friend, Eggman offers the Blue Blur another choice: "Either help Station Square and defeat my Egg Santa, OR you can try to rescue your friend." "I'll come get you, Hope. I promise."<br>Can Sonic keeps his promise? Who is this Lily that is attacking TodStar? And who are the knights that are fighting Shadow and Knuckles? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Sixteen: Enter the Knights of Mercia! (Part 2 of A Mobian Christmas)_

In Station Square, the Egg Carrier had just left the city with it's present, but fortunately, Sonic was there to help!  
>"Don't worry, folks!" He told the panicing citizens as he revealed a Chaos Emerald and the Sword of Acorns. "I've got this." Sonic then attached the Chaos Emerald to his gauntlet, that started to glow almost instantly...<br>Soon, golden armor started attaching itself to Sonic, and the Sword of Acorns changed slightly, and it also gained marks of light on it. As Sonic gained a red cape and a gold helmet, he realized how much power he now wielded. "Whoa..." He was once again Excalibur Sonic! "Ha! Let's do this!"  
>As Excalibur Sonic lunged at Egg Santa, murmurs from the Overlanders started to be heard...<br>"Isn't that Jules Hedgehog?"  
>"It can't be. He's supposed to be dead!"<br>"Whoa. Did Sonic just become a knight, Mommy?"  
>"I think you're watching too many cartoons, dear. Come along." Whatever missiles were thrown at Excalibur Sonic, he sliced them with his indestructible sword!<br>"C'mon, is that all you got?" He teased, but as Egg Santa heard that, it suddenly grew to ten times it's original size! "Whoa."

Back in the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was cackling away at Sonic's misfortune.  
>"Overwhelmed, Sonic?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "<strong>I CERTAINLY HOPE SO!<strong> Speaking of Hope..." Eggman then turned his attention to the Overlander girl that he captured.  
>"Sonic'll come for me. Just you wait!" She said while struggling to get out of her chains.<br>"Oh, I'm counting on that, young lady..." Eggman replied. "...but first, I feel compelled to tell you a secret..." Eggman then whispered something into Hope's ear that made her gasp.

At that moment, Shadow was still fighting Sir Lancelot, the knight that resembled him.  
>"Lancelot! Stop this senseless fight!" Yelled Shadow.<br>"Not until only one of us is left standing!" Lancelot replied. Lancelot then took a stab (literally) at Shadow, but missed, thanks to Chaos Control. "Hmph. It seems you and I have more in common than I thought."  
>"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked.<br>"**CHAOS PUNISHMENT!**" Yelled Lancelot as he warped closer to Shadow using a technique similar to Chaos Control.  
>"What? That power..." Before Lancelot swung his sword, Shadow escaped it using Chaos Control. This actually kept going for a while until Shadow spotted the Egg Carrier flying over Mercia.<br>"The doctor..." Shadow said quietly.  
>"Hold on a moment... isn't that the same monstrosity that attacked Mercia all those years ago?" Lancelot asked as he saw the Egg Carrier.<br>"I'm not sure..." Shadow replied. "Rouge, Omega, come with me!"  
>"Wait. Where are you going?" Lancelot asked again as Rouge and Omega ran to Shadow's side.<br>"To stop Dr. Eggman. Chaos **CONTROL!**" Shadow replied before using the Chaos Emerald powering Omega to travel up to Eggman's ship.  
>"We shall meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Said Lancelot, staring at the Egg Carrier as it flew away from Mercia.<p>

Meanwhile, within the Great Forest, TodStar and Shahra were still struggling to combat the continuous Spin Dash attacks from someone that TodStar called 'Lily.'  
>"You'll have to fight back with punches <em>eventually<em>, Toddy-dearest!" Said a female voice.  
>"First of all: I know how you fight, Lily." TodStar replied. "And secondly: You've lost the right to call me that!" Lily came at TodStar with another Spin Dash, but TodStar took advantage of his flaming hand, and released a burst from it, blocking Lily's attack. Lily then broke free from the fire and landed on a brach to reveal herself to TodStar: A light blue hedgehog with red quills hanging behind her (like Sonic's quills). She was wearing a red sports bra, tight brown short-shorts and yellow boots with a white stripe down the middle.<br>"C'mon Toddy, I just wanna talk..." She said to him with a sweet voice and the 'puppy dog' look on her face that made TodStar squirm.  
>"(Man, I hate it when she does that to me...)" He thought. While TodStar's head was turned, Lily caught a glimpse of Shahra... which made her smirk. Lily jumped down below, just before TodStar heard screaming.<br>When TodStar jumped below, he saw two Amys holding each other's arms and staring at each other!  
>"Uhh..." Was all TodStar managed to say.<br>"TodStar! I'm the real Amy!" They both said when they saw the green echidna, but he couldn't tell which one was Amy and which one was Lily in disguise. She had Amy copied perfectly! Then he got an idea...  
>"Sorry, Amy..." He said as he prepared a Chaos Spear. "Chaos Spear!" He threw the Chaos Spear, which only hit one of the Amys, as a shield appeared before the other one. "I knew I could count on you, Shahra." TodStar said while giving a thumbs-up. The Amy that fell to the ground was shaking from the Chaos Spear until she collasped and revealed her true form... Lily.<br>"Sorry Lily, but now that you're unable to move, maybe you can answer some questions..." TodStar told her as he got closer to her, but Lily grabbed TodStar's leg and her entire body slowly turned purple for a brief period as it slowly morphed into a familiar shape. The purple colour eventually faded, and what was left was an exact replica of TodStar!  
>"Not today, Toddy. Chaos <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" She replied with his voice as she used Chaos Control to escape.  
>"Who was that, TodStar?" Asked Amy as she approached TodStar.<br>"Uh-heh... old girlfriend..." He replied while scratching his head.

Back on Angel Island, Knuckles and Sir Gawain were getting tired from their fight with each other.  
>"*pant pant* Wanna call a truce?" Knuckles asked his armored look-alike.<br>"*pant* Very well." Gawain replied. "This *pant* is getting tiresome. *pant*"  
>"So, where'd you come from? And why do you look just like me?" Knuckles asked again.<br>"Such irony, as I was about to ask you the same thing." Said Gawain. "However, I shall answer you... I am a Knight of Mercia. Or at least I was..."  
>"A what?"<p>

At that moment, Excalibur Sonic was floating in front of an enlarged Egg Santa that was about to terrorize Station Square.  
>"Man, this is gonna be tougher than I thought..." He said, but then a purple cat in armor struck the robot in the stomach!<br>Right after that, a silver hedgehog in armor used some kind of mind power to throw his sword where the armored cat struck with her sword.  
>"Now is your chance!" He yelled.<br>"Huh?" Asked Sonic.  
>"Attack the monstrosity, Sir Knight." The cat said.<br>"Oh. Got it!" Sonic replied. Excalibur Sonic then lunged at the robot, using the same technique he used to waste the Egg Drill just recently. Egg Santa was destroyed in seconds, and the Overlanders were chreering!  
>"Three cheers for the Knights of Mercia!"<br>"Knights of Mercia? Who _are_ you guys?" Sonic said as he lifted his visor. The other two lifted up theirs aswell, revealing the faces of a female purple cat, and a young silver hedgehog.  
>"I am Percival, Knight of Sol Grail." Said the cat, introducing herself.<br>"And I am Sir Galahad." Said the hedgehog, while bowing.  
>"We are Knights of Mercia." They said in unison.<br>"OK..." Sonic replied while removing the Chaos Emerald from his gauntlet. "But if you're from Mercia, what're you two doin' way out here?"  
>"It all started fifthteen years ago, when that menace attacked Mercia, and destroyed our castle..." Said Galahad.<br>"Eggman..." Sonic growled.  
>"The very same." Percival replied. "After that horrifc day, all of the Knights of Mercia agreed it would be wise to disband until this threat of the Eggman Empire was eliminated..."<br>"But we were wrong." Added Galahad. "Now that the Knights of Mercia have disbanded, chaos and carnage has increased in Mercia."  
>"So... you want me to help you get your band back together?" Asked Sonic, to which they both nodded. "Sorry, but I've got enough on my plate as it is."<br>"Very well." Said Percival.  
>"But Percival, we cannot leave without achieving his assistance. Those were our orders!" Galahad told her.<br>"Orders? From who?" Sonic asked.  
>"From our King." Percival replied as she pulled down her visor. "We must leave Galahad, for we may find the other Knights of Mercia if we keep up a fast pace."<br>"Grr. Very well." Grumbled Galahad as he pulled down his aswell.  
>"Fare thee well." Said Percival as she and Galahad left Station Square.<br>"Later." Sonic called out to them before racing off in the direction of the Egg Carrier. "I've gotta get Hope back!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald<br>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	17. The Egg Grinch

_Episode 17_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Shadow cut his duel with Sir Lancelot short when he saw the Egg Carrier fly overhead. "We shall meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Meanwhile, Knuckles and Sir Gawain called a truce so they could learn more about each other. After getting help from Dame Percival and Sir Galahad, Sonic managed to destroy Egg Santa, and he learned of the Knights of Mercia. Meanwhile, TodStar managed to defeat his 'old girlfriend' Lily, though he still wasn't sure why she attacked him.<br>After Percival and Galahad left Station Square, Sonic raced off in the direction of the Egg Carrier to rescue his new friend Hope.  
>Can Sonic rescue Hope, or will his father Shadow beat him to it? Will Percival and Galahad be successful in reuniting all of the Knights of Mercia? And will TodStar figure out Lily's motives? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Seventeen: The Egg Grinch (Final Part of A Mobian Christmas)_

Sonic was racing along Mobius, trying to catch the Egg Carrier.  
>"I've gotta rescue Hope before it's too late!" He said as he continued running at super-sonic speed.<p>

At that moment, Hope was still shocked after what Dr. Eggman had told her...  
>"Heh heh heh... still can't get your head around it, eh?" He asked her.<br>"**...CONTROL!**" Yelled a familiar voice as a black hedgehog, a bat and a large robot appeared out of thin air before Hope could respond.  
>"Ahh, Shadow. I wondered when you would return to me..." Said Eggman, recognizing the Ultimate Lifeform right away. "And you've brought Omega with you."<br>"EGGMAN. YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE." Said Omega as he armed his machine guns.  
>"Hmph. Done some re-programming, have you?" Eggman asked.<br>"Meh. Just enough to protect me." Said Rouge, flicking her wrist around.  
>"You've recruited one of Mobius's well known thieves? I envy you, Shadow." Eggman told Shadow.<br>"Enough with the flattery, Doctor. What are you doing with this ship?" Asked the Ultimate Lifeform.  
>"Sonic! You came!" Hope yelled, mistaking the black hedgehog for the blue one.<br>"Huh? Maria?" Asked Shadow as he turned around and saw Hope, mistaking her for an old friend that made him reminise...  
><em>"Don't let them get away!"<em>  
><em>"Shadow! Help me!"<em>  
><em>"Maria!" *gunshot*<em>  
>Shadow suddenly fell to the floor and started holding his head in pain.<br>"Shadow? What's wrong?" Rouge asked him as she knelt down to help, but he didn't answer.  
>"THIS OVERLANDER HAS COMPROMISED SHADOW." Announced Omega, aiming his machine guns at Hope, which made her gasp in fear. "REQUEST PERMISSION TO ANNIHILATE."<br>"Granted, my robot slave!" Eggman told the robot.  
>"NOT YOU." Omega replied before activating his flamethrower at Eggman, which made him run away.<br>"This isn't over, Shadow!" Yelled Eggman. Shadow didn't reply, as he was still holding his head in agony.  
>"Hold your fire, Omega." Rouge told him. "Obviously, this girl reminds Shadow of someone he knew."<br>"Shadow..." Hope repeated.  
>"Maria..." Shadow groaned.<br>"Shadow, I know you're in pain, but you've got to use Chaos Control to get us all out of here!" Rouge told him. Shadow still didn't respond.  
>"Shadow..." Hope called out, which made him raise his head to see her.<br>"...Maria?" He asked, but she shook her head, which confused Shadow.  
>"My name is Hope." She replied.<br>"Hope..."  
>"Yeah. Now, if you can get us out of here, we can talk a little more."<br>"Yeah... Chaos... **CONTROL!**" Shadow yelled as he placed his hand on the part of Omega that the Chaos Emerald was held, and used Chaos Control one more time. Leaving Eggman alone on his ship with his henchbots.  
>"Finally. I thought they'd <span>never<span> leave!" He said.  
>"But boss, they escaped with the girl you captured." Orbot told him.<br>"That doesn't matter." Eggman replied. "She'll be too traumitized to leave her home now." He then started cackling before Cubot flew in.  
>"We've got trouble on the range!" He said. "Ah mean, vault."<br>"What? Someone's broken into my vault?" Eggman angrily asked before he ran towards the vault, only to find that it was open, an it's contents were gone. "**NO!** The rod is gone!"  
>"Not only that boss, but you're Mobian clone has been released." Cubot pointed out.<br>"WHAT? Who on Mobius would do such a thing?" Eggman asked again, unaware that the green hedgehog he was planning to unleash was staring at the stolen rod in his hand with an evil grin...  
>"Hah... what a fool..." He said with a voice similar to Sonic's. "The Scepter of Darkness belongs to me and my master. Not too much longer, Master... until I can release you onto Mobius... and reduce this whole planet to nothing but shadows!" As he said that, he allowed the rod to create a hole of space-time that he jumped through.<p>

At that moment, Percival and Galahad had just returned to Mercia, where their King (the hooded hedgehog from earlier) was waiting for them.  
>"Ahh... Percival and Galahad." Said the King with great joy to see them return. "Pray tell, how goes the search for the Knights of Mercia?"<br>"Forgive us, Your Majesty..." Galahad pleaded as he and Percival knelt before their King. "...but we have been unable to find any of them."  
>"However... we did come across a warrior who wields the Sword of Acorns." Added Percival, which made the King jump, and reveal his face.<br>"The Sword of Acorns? Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.  
>"Yes, my King." Percival replied. "For this warrior resembled the late Jules Hedgehog during his final battle whilst holding the sword."<br>"Hmm... Lancelot, were you listening?" Asked the King.  
>"Yes, Your Highness." The knight resembling Shadow replied.<br>"Inform the Lady of Never Lake of this news..." Said the King before Lancelot bowed to him. "Percival, I need you to bring this warrior here at once."  
>"At once, my King." Percival replied before running away to find the wielder of the Sword of Acorns.<br>"Galahad, continue the search for the Knights of Mercia..." The King told Galahad. "...but take Macho with you."  
>"Macho? Your Highness, surely you jest?" Said Galahad, wanting to leave alone.<br>"I am sorry, Sir Galahad, but he needs to see Mobius while he is still training. And you cannot find the Knights of Mercia on your own. Now, you had better find him before you leave."  
>"*sigh* Yes, my King." Galahad then left his King's presence to find his accomplice...<p>

Meanwhile on the way back to Freedom HQ, TodStar and Amy were talking about the Mobian they just came across...  
>"So she's your old girlfriend, huh?" Asked Amy while elbowing TodStar.<br>"Yeah..." He quietly replied.  
>"Wait... what happened that split you two up?" She asked again.<br>"That's the thing, Amy... I dunno..." TodStar replied. "I mean, the two of us were inseperable back in the days of the Downunda Orphanage... Why's she mad at me now?"  
>"Maybe Eggman has something to do with it?"<br>"Yeah, maybe..."  
>"C'mon TodStar, let's just go home."<br>"Sounds good to me." As Amy walked ahead, TodStar was lost in thought. "(Lily, why are you so mad at me? I would never hurt you. At least, not emotionally.)"

Sonic was close to Robotropolis, when a sudden flash of light stopped him.  
>"What the?"<br>"**...CONTROL!**" Yelled a familiar voice.  
>"Shadow? Hope!" Sonic shouted when he saw his new friend.<br>"Sonic!" Yelled Hope before she ran over and hugged Sonic.  
>"Hmph. You're welcome, little boy blue." Rouge said sarcastically.<br>"Rouge the Bat. Never thought I'd see you again..." Sonic replied, giving her a cold look.  
>"You two know each other?" Asked Shadow.<br>"Let's just say we've crossed paths, and leave it at that." Rouge replied, giving Sonic a flirty look.  
>"Sounds good to me." Said Sonic, still staring at Rouge. "C'mon Hope, I'll take you back to Freedom HQ for now. And... Dad?"<br>"Yes, Sonic?" Shadow asked as Sonic got his attention.  
>"Keep your eye on that bat and that robot."<br>"No need, Sonic. I trust them."  
>"Whatever." Sonic then raced towards Freedom HQ while holding Hope.<br>"Let's go." Said Shadow as he walked in another direction. Rouge and Omega quickly followed.

At that moment, back in Mercia, Sir Galahad had just found Macho: A small, black shih-tzu boy wearing armor (with a cape) and holding a sword & shield (with Chaos Emerald and star markings on them), who dreams of becoming a Knight of Mercia.  
>"Macho! I've come to speak with you." He told the little Mobian dog.<br>"Sir Galahad! It's an honor!" He replied whilst kneeling before the hedgehog knight.  
>"Rise, little one."<br>"Hey! Don't call me little!"  
>"*groan* Very well. (This journey shall not be easy...) Macho, King Rob 'O the Hedge has requested that you come with me in my search for the Knights of Mercia." When Macho heard this, his eyes lit up with excitement.<br>"Really? You really want me on your journey?" He asked.  
>"*sigh* This is not about what <em>I<em> want..." Galahad said while groaning. "...the KING has asked that you accompany me."  
>"YES! So we are exploring Mobius?" Macho asked Galahad.<br>"Yes, but it will be dangerous, so you must do everything I sa-"  
>"Yes, I can hardly wait to reveal my skill unto all of Mobius!" Macho said as he started swinging his sword.<br>"*sigh* Oh mighty Chaos... why have you forsaken me?" Galahad complained as he followed after little Macho.

Later that night on Angel Island, all of the Chaotix had gathered within Hidden Palace to include Julie-Su into the team.  
>"Hey Knuckles, what happened to your armored fake?" Mighty asked the Guardian.<br>"Oh, Gawain? He's still on the island, but he's agreed to not come down here." Knuckles replied.  
>"Knux, can we get this over with?" Asked Julie-Su. "I'm getting more nervous by the second."<br>"Sure." Knuckles replied. "All right guys, let the inclusion process begin." What the inclusion process entailed was this: Each current member of the Chaotix would place their hand on the Master Emerald for a brief period, then they would grab the new member's arm with that same hand. First was Mighty. "Not _too_ tight, Mighty." Knuckles told after he removed his hand from the Master Emerald.  
>"*gulp* Here goes..." Mighty said as he grabbed Julie-Su's hand with as little force as he could muster. "Hey... I touched someone without hurting them!" Mighty cheered after he let go. Next was Espio.<br>"Welcome to the Chaotix." He told Julie-Su calmly.  
>"Thanks." She replied.<br>"Good to have you onboard." Vector added as he grabbed her arm. Next was a Mobian bee around the same size as Macho.  
>"I'm Charmy. Nice to have you on the team!" He said in a childish voice.<br>"Uhh, nice to meet you, Charmy." Julie-Su replied. After Charmy was a yellow flying squirrel who was about the same size as Charmy.  
>"M-m-my n-n-name is R-Ray." He stuttered. "N-n-nice to m-m-meet you."<br>"Same here." Said Julie-Su, thinking it was cute that Ray stuttered. After Ray was the leader of the Chaotix: Knuckles.  
>"Good to have you in the Chaotix, Julie-Su." He told her.<br>"Feels good, Knuckles..." She replied as she felt his hand on her arm.

At that moment, back in Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters (and Cosmo & Hope) had finished exchanging gifts. Almost.  
>"Hey Sonic, where's MY present?" Amy asked him before he grabbed her arm and held her under the mistletoe. Without hesitating, Sonic then pressed his lips up against Amy's for a brief kiss. Everyone was as shocked as Amy was!<br>"There's your present, Amy. Merry Christmas." Said Sonic after he broke the kiss.  
>"Uhh... Merry Christmas, Sonic." Amy replied. "(Sonic <strong>does<strong> love me! I _knew_ it!)" While Sally looked at the two hedgehogs, she felt a great deal of jealousy.

Meanwhile, a certain green hedgehog had arrived on Angel Island, holding the same rod.  
>"What now, Master?" He asked while looking at the rod.<br>"_**Paitence, Scourge...**_" Said a deep, evil voice from within the rod. "_**You should rest for now. For soon, we shall begin Operation: Enerjak**_."

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald<br>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds

Special Thanks to CCgonzo12 on deviantART who let me include her character, Macho the Shih-tsu, in this story.


	18. Battle of the Bands

_Episode 18_ - _Chapter Eighteen: Battle of the Bands_

"Metal Sonic, don't just stand there! Find my Sonic clone, and bring him back! **With the rod!**" Eggman shouted at Sonic's robot double, getting saliva all over it's shiny head.  
>"AT ONCE, DR. EGGMAN." Metal Sonic replied before it flew through an opening.<br>"Yar! What makes ye think ye can't search for your Sonic clone usin' the computer?" Asked Cubot, suddenly switching to pirate-talk.  
>"Grr... because whenever I can get close to finding him with my radar system, I keep detecting a disturbance that makes me lose his position." Eggman replied while grabbing Cubot and yanking out his voice chip. "Finally. Until I can make you a new voice chip, you're mute!"<p>

A few days later in Knothole, all of it's citizens had gathered for the 2nd annual Battle of the Bands.  
>This year, only three bands were competing:<br>The Underground Hogs - Lily the Morph-hog, Sonia the Hedgehog, and Manic the Hedgehog Mina and the Songoose Crocs - Mina Mongoose, Ash Mongoose, and Vector the Crocodile The Freedom Fighters - Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and TodStar the Echidna

"Dude! Mina's performin' today?" Said Sonic as the Freedom Fighters were looking at the line-up sheet.  
>"Yeah... aren't those two your <em>cousins<em>, Sonic?" Amy asked while pointing at Sonia and Manic, in an attempt to get Sonic's mind off of Mina.  
>"Oh, yeah." Sonic said as he saw them. "Wait, those two are here, too? Sweet." While Sonic was excited to see his cousins again, TodStar was staring at one name in particular...<br>"Are you gonna be okay, TodStar?" Amy asked him, once she noticed the name: Lily the Morph-hog.  
>"I think so..." TodStar replied.<br>Suddenly, quick footsteps were heard from behind the Freedom Fighters.  
>"SONIC!" Yelled some small hedgehogs as they leapt at Sonic. The pink hedgehog girl was wearing a dress with short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top, a band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, a purple gloves that go up to the elbows, and red stockings under purple boots. The green hedgehog boy was wearing a reddish-brown vest and black spiked vest.<br>"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he was shoved onto the ground. "Sonia! Manic! Hey, you guys!" Once Sonic realized who knocked him down, he gave the two of them a hug.  
>"Long time no see, eh Sonic?" Asked Manic.<br>"Yeah, it's been... three years." Sonic replied. "Hey, how's my Aunt Aleena doin'?"  
>"She's good. Taking care of us as best she can." Said Sonia as another hedgehog walked up to the group.<br>"Lily..." Said TodStar, once he saw the morph-hog.  
>"Not now, TodStar." She replied as she reached for Sonia and Manic. "C'mon guys, we have to get ready."<br>"Lily, wait!" TodStar yelled as he grabbed Lily's arm with a look of sadness on his face, which got her attention. "I want to talk. I wanna know why you're so mad at me. What'd I do?"  
>"*sigh* We'll talk after Battle of the Bands, okay?" Sighed Lily, finally giving in to her ex-boyfriend. TodStar then nodded. Lily then left with Sonia and Manic, before someone else was shocked to see Sonic...<br>"Sweet, merciful Chaos... say it ain't so..." She said, staring at the blue hedgehog. "...it's him..."  
>"Ohh... it's her..." Sonic said softly as he spotted the Mobian staring at him: a yellow mongoose with purple hair, both of her ears pierced, and a green &amp; purple top and skirt. Both Sonic and the mongoose ran to meet each other at the speed of sound (yep, she's that fast, too!).<br>"Mina..."  
>"Sonic..."<br>"HEY, MINA!" Yelled a voice unknown to Sonic.  
>"<strong>SONIC!<strong>" Shouted Amy.  
>"What're you doin' Mina? We're the second act. We need to get ready!" Said the unknown voice. He was a mongoose, but with black hair, white jacket, red shirt, black pants and shoes.<br>"Just give me a minute, Ash. I-I'll be right there." Mina told the other mongoose.  
>"What's your problem <em>this<em> time, Amy?" Sonic asked his self-proclaimed girfriend.  
>"My problem is that your mind is stuck on Mina, isn't it?" Amy replied, but Sonic turned his head back to look at Mina, and she did the same. "<strong>SONIC!<strong>" "Yeah, what?"  
>"C'mon, Sonic. We need you at the top of your game, man." Tails told him.<br>"Don't worry, guys." Sonic replied. "I'll be ready to rock when it's our time."

Meanwhile within Angel Island, the Chaotix had gathered in front of the Master Emerald, but behind a TV to watch the Battle of the Bands live from Knothole.  
>"I can't <span>wait<span> to see how Vector goes today!" Said an over-excited Charmy.  
>"He should be ready. He's been practicing with Mina &amp; Ash for 3 days straight!" Knuckles pointed out.<br>"Honestly, I'm more excited about the Freedom Fighters!" Said Mighty.  
>"Me too." Julie-Su agreed. "I'm pretty eager to see how they go today." Knuckles was about to say something, but he suddenly heard his father's voice in his head.<br>"Knuckles... I must speak with you, immediately!" Locke told his son, telepathically.  
>"*groan* All right, I'm comin'..." Knuckles groaned as he got up from his seat.<br>"Wh-wh-where are you going, Knuckles?" Ray asked him.  
>"My father wants a word with me." Knuckles replied. "I won't be long." Knuckles then approached his father's chamber. "All right Dad, what couldn't wait until Battle of the Bands was finished?"<br>"The end of Mobius!" Locke angrily replied, which startled Knuckles.  
>"What're you talking about?"<br>"While you're 'rocking out' with your friends, I have been sensing a dark presence on this island."  
>"Dark presence?"<br>"Yes. And I fear that both you and the Master Emerald shall fall to it's influence!"  
>"Pff! You're imagining things, Dad. Both me and the Master Emerald are fine. The Chaotix and I have got it covered!"<br>"(I hope you're right, Knuckles. I hope you're right...)"

Back at the Battle of the Bands, the Underground Hogs were performing their song.  
>Lily was singing lead, while Sonia was singing backup and playing a keyboard. And Manic was on drums. While they were good, the crowd didn't get into it all that much.<br>When the three made it backstage, Sonic and TodStar were standing there. Both Sonia and Manic burst into tears and ran into their cousin's chest.  
>"Heh. It's okay, guys." He told them. "You'll do better next year."<br>"*sniff* Really?" They both asked Sonic.  
>"Absolutely!" Sonic replied while giving Sonia and Manic a wink, a grin and a thumbs-up.<br>"I thought you guys were good." TodStar pointed out, trying to get Lily's attention, but she walked right past him. "Oi. Lily-"  
>"Not now, TodStar!" She growled, which startled TodStar.<br>"Five minutes, Songoose Crocs!" Yelled a stage hand. Mina soon walked past Sonic and blew him a kiss, which made him look dizzy. Mina giggled when she saw what she did to Sonic.  
>"Ay, Sonic. You right?" TodStar asked him.<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonic replied, getting frustrated by people asking him how he was after being close to Mina.

After Mina (lead singer), Ash (drummer and backup singer) and Vector (guitarist) jumped on stage, the crowd was cheering up a storm when they saw the female mongoose.  
>"Man, I had no idea that Mina was <em>that<em> popular..." Said TodStar.  
>"Where've you been, man? Mina's the #1 artist on Mobius!" Sonic told him before Mina and the Songoose Crocs started performing their song.<p>

While they were performing, a certain green hedgehog was approaching Hidden Palace at a speed that matched Sonic's. Not only that, but as he got closer to the Master Emerald, dark clouds started to form...  
>The crowd didn't seem to notice the dark clouds, as they were busy cheering at Mina and her band.<br>While the Chaotix were watching Mina and the Songoose Crocs, Knuckles sensed something dark approaching...  
>"(I feel it...) Dad was right..." He said as he stood up again. "Guys, we need to protect the Master Emerald."<br>"Why? I thought your old man was talking gobble-de-gook!" Mighty pointed out.  
>"That's what I thought..." Knuckles replied. "...until I sensed the same thing just a few seconds ago."<br>"C'mon Knuckles, admit it: You're Dad's crazy!" Charmy told him.  
>"I think Knuckles is right. We should be protecting the Master Emerald, not just sitting in front of that!" Said Julie-Su, standing up and wrapping her arms around Knuckles.<br>"Thanks, 'Su." Said Knuckles, to which she replied with a wink. "Okay, you guys stay outside and holler and if you see anything strange." Julie-Su, Espio and Mighty nodded. "I'll stay in here with Charmy and Ray."

Back at the Battle of the Bands, the crowd was screaming up a storm at the end of Mina and the Songoose Crocs' performance.  
>"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mina yelled to her fans before running off stage, where Sonic was waiting for her.<br>"Man, you were great, Mina." He told her.  
>"Thanks, Sonic. Good luck to you, too." Mina replied.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Strewth, Vector. I didn't know you could rock out like that!" TodStar told his reptillian friend.<br>"Hah. There's a few things you don't know about me, Toddy-boy." Vector replied.  
>"Five minutes, Freedom Fighters!" Yelled the same stage hand.<br>"Okay, final checks..." Said Sonic as the band gathered. "Lead singer-"  
>"Ready to rock, mate!" TodStar announced.<br>"Lead guitarist- that's me." Said Sonic. "Backup vocals- that's me, too! Bass player-"  
>"Ready when you are, Sonic!" Amy pointed out.<br>"And finally, where's our drummer?"  
>"Let's do it!" Said Tails.<br>"Sounds good to me!" Sonic replied as he put his guitar strap around him. "LET'S ROCK!"

Some thunder was heard above the crowd, but again, they didn't seem to notice as four Mobians were being raised from below the stage. No one could make out who they were, as there was steam covering the stage. Suddenly, someone started playing the guitar, which was quickly followed by another one on stage yelling "Ooooohhhhhhhaaalllright!" The steam soon cleared, and the Freedom Fighters were revealed to the audience, which made them cheer.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, on guitar: Sonic the Hedgehog!" TodStar yelled into his microphone, getting the crowd into it while the band got started with their song.<br>"Let's give it up for our drummer, Tails!" Yelled TodStar, which made the crowd cheer again. "C'mon, don't leave Amy, our bass player out!" The crowd cheered again, this time at the pink hedgehog.  
>"C'mon folks, give it up for our lead singer: TodStar the Echidna!" Yelled Sonic on his own microphone while playing guitar. The crowd once again cheered. "Here we go!"<p>

"Knuckles, it looks like So-ugh!" Julie-Su shouted before she, Espio and Mighty were knocked out by Scourge.  
>"Julie-Su, what's goi- Sonic?" Asked Knuckles.<br>"Ha. Sonic's old news, dude." Said the green hedgehog. "You don't wanna mess with the latest **Scourge** to hit Mobius."  
>"Maybe I do..." Knuckles replied while smacking his fists together. Knuckles and Scourge began their fight. Knuckles throwing punch after punch, but they didn't seem to do much to Scourge, as he fought back with a series of kicks that dealt some serious damage.<p>

"Ngh. **THUNDER ARROW!**" Shouted Knuckles before arrows of Chaos Energy rained down from the dark clouds, towards Scourge. Scourge was ready for him, though, as he started spinning, the rod he was carrying released an aura of darkness that protected Scourge from Knux's Thunder Arrows. "What? How'd you survive that?" Knuckles asked after seeing Scourge completely unharmed.  
>"With the Scepter of Darkness in my hand, I'm practically unstoppable, man." Scourge chuckled while holding up the Scepter of Darkness.<br>"Scepter of Darkness?" Knuckles asked.  
>"You know, I can give you and the Master Emerald some of it's power..." Scourge told Knuckles.<br>"Fat chance! That mouldy old rod isn't getting anywhere **near** the Master Emerald!" Yelled Knuckles.  
>"I'm not asking, dreadlock dweeb." Scourge replied before he leapt over to the Master Emerald.<p>

As Sonic started with a guitar solo, Knuckles was running as fast as he could towards the Master Emerald. But Scourge had already stuck the Scepter of Darkness on top of the Master Emerald.  
>Knuckles then tried to punch Scourge in the face, but as Scourge jumped, Knuckles ended up giving him two pretty bad stomach scratches.<br>After Knuckles threw the Scepter of Darkness back at Scourge (which he caught), the echidna felt something dark stirring up inside of him and the Master Emerald...  
>"Knuckles, what's wro- *gasp* Sweet, merciful Chaos!" Locke cried after seeing his son and the Master Emerald starting to be covered in darkness.<p>

"Yeah..." TodStar sang as Sonic hit one last note with his guitar. The audience was up off their feet, cheering and screaming for the Freedom Fighters.

"Knuckles, listen to me!" Locke shouted. "Your mind and heart are pure! You cannot fall to the evil that surrounds you!"  
>"Too late for that, old man." Knuckles replied with a distorted voice as the darkness completely surrounded him and turned the Master Emerald black. Knuckles then fired an energy blast at Locke, which sent his father into a wall.<p>

Meanwhile, back at Battle of the Bands, the three bands had gathered on stage, when the current King of Knothole arrived to reveal the results.  
>"Hey, isn't that Sally's brother?" Amy asked Tails.<br>"Yeah. I think Sally said his name was Elias." Tails replied.  
>"As King of Knothole, it gives me great pleasure to announce the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands." Elias said after he grabbed a microphone. He then pulled out an a piece of paper from his pocket. "And the winner is-"<br>"AAAAGH! NNNNAAAAGH!" TodStar yelled as he fell to the floor of the stage and held his head in agony, interrupting the King's announcement.  
>"TodStar!" Tails and Amy cried.<br>"Dude, are you alright?" Sonic asked him.  
>"Get a medical team up here, immediately!" Elias ordered his subjects.<br>"TodStar..." Lily softly said to herself.  
>"It's... my father..." Groaned TodStar, struggling to sit up. "Something really bad is going down on Angel Island..."<br>"Like what?" Asked Vector, who was now worried.  
>"That." TodStar replied, pointing at a cloud of darkness that had started to cover Angel Island.<p>

When Julie-Su came to, she saw what looked like Knuckles staring down at her. He was now wearing alot of armor (Knuckles' Gladiator outfit from Sonic Rivals 2), and also had an aura of darkness around him. "Kn-Knuckles?"  
>"Not anymore..." He replied with a distorted voice. "I am Enerjak, the one being who has the power to reduce <strong>all<strong> of Mobius to a planet of **FLAMES!**"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Metal Sonic - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald  
>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald<br>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald  
>Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald<br>TOTAL - 5 Chaos Emeralds


	19. Ultimate Power Has Arrived

_Episode 19_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Eggman sent Metal Sonic to try and find Scourge, who was on Angel Island and fast approaching Hidden Palace. As the Freedom Fighters took part in the Battle of the Bands, the Chaotix were overwhelmed by Scourge, who stuck the Scepter of Darkness on top of the Master Emerald! This caused Knuckles to change into something darker than anything Mobius has ever seen before... "I am Enerjak, the one being who has the power to reduce <strong>all<strong> of Mobius to a planet of **FLAMES!**"  
>With Knuckles turning against his traditions and the Chaotix out for the count, can the Freedom Fighters overwhelm Enerjak? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Nineteen: Ultimate Power Has Arrived (Part One of Enerjak's Reign)_

Shadow, Rouge and Omega had arrived outside Knothole when Shadow stopped walking...  
>"Shadow, what's wrong?" Rouge asked him.<br>"I sense a disturbance in the Chaos Force..." He replied.  
>"CONFIRMED. DETECTING LARGE ENERGY SPIKE ORIGINATING FROM ANGEL ISLAND." Stated Omega.<br>"Hmm... (I wonder if my appentice has sensed this aswell...)" Shadow thought as he looked up at Angel Island.

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Scourge was now chuckling at the sight of Enerjak.  
>"<em><strong>Scourge, now is not the time to be enjoying yourself<strong>_." Said the voice from within the Scepter of Darkness.  
>"Aw, c'mon Master, surely I can have a little fun with this." Scourge asked, unaware that a certain blue robot was watching him...<br>"_**No, Scourge**_." Said the voice. "_**Your next task is to protect Enerjak from anyone that may harm him**_..."  
>"What? But why? I thought you wanted to see Enerjak destroy Mobius."<br>"_**Hardly. I merely want to absorb his power**_."  
>"Ah. So you can come back."<br>"_**Exactly, young Scourge. Now, you must confront**_-" The voice was inturrupted by Metal Sonic shoving Scourge to the ground.  
>"*spit* What the..? You?" Asked Scourge after he spat out some dirt.<br>"WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING BETTER BE FOR THE GOOD OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE." Metal Sonic warned.  
>"Ha. I'm not crawlin' back to that tub of lard!" Scourge replied before Spin Dashing into Metal Sonic. When Scourge looked back at Enerjak, he was gone. "NO! Enerjak's gone!"<br>"_**You fool! I told you to make peace with him**_!" Yelled the voice.  
>"Hey, you didn't know that bucket of bolts was there, either!" Scourge angrily replied.<br>"RETURN TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE, OF FACE ANNIHILATION." Said Metal Sonic.  
>"Not a chance!" Scourge replied as he ran towards Metal Sonic.<p>

Within Castle Acorn, TodStar was still moving and shaking in pain.  
>"Try to stay still, TodStar..." Amy told him.<br>"Ngh... I can't, Amy..." He struggled to reply. "The pain's that bad."  
>"No offence Your Majesty, but I don't see how you can make our man TodStar feel any better..." Sonic told the King.<br>"Our medical expertise is more skilled than you think, Sonic." Elias replied. Suddenly, TodStar stopped moving violently.  
>"The pain... just vanished..." He pointed out. "...I don't like how fast it left..."<br>"What are you saying, TodStar?" Asked Sally.  
>"I dunno... but I reckon the worst is yet to come..." TodStar replied as he looked up at Angel Island.<p>

At that moment, Eggman was getting nice and comfy in his chair on the bridge of the Egg Carrier.  
>"Ahh... It feels to good to know that Metal Sonic shall be returning with Scourge and the rod shortly." He said.<br>"Uhh, boss?" Asked Orbot.  
>"Yes, Orbot?" Eggman happily replied.<br>"I feel compelled to point out that Metal Sonic is currently fighting Scourge on Angel Island."  
>"WHAT? WHY?"<br>"Well, here is Metal Sonic's latest transmission..." Orbot said while he was bringing up the message.  
>"Aw, c'mon Master, surely I can have a little fun with this." Said Scourge through Metal Sonic's transmission. "What? But why? I thought you wanted to see Enerjak destroy Mobius."<br>"Enerjak? Who is Scourge talking to?" Eggman asked.  
>"I'm not sure, boss." Orbot replied. "I've raised the volume as high as possible to hear a second voice, but I haven't found anything..."<br>"Enerjak. Hmm... I'll need to do some research on him..." Eggman pointed out before Cubot came flying onto the bridge in a panic.  
>"Yo, Doc Egg-Head! We gotta problem, you dig?" He told Eggman.<br>"If you address me as EggMAN, then I dig." Eggman replied.  
>"Get this: Some dude called Enerjak is flying behind us." Cubot replied.<br>"I wondered what that was that I detected..." Orbot pointed out.  
>"You detected wha-oh, never mind. Launch the Egg Flappers! I want that Enerjak destroyed!" Eggman ordered. "By the way, <strong>WHY AM I STILL HEARING YOUR VOICE?<strong>"  
>"Whoa dog, all I did was copy the voice chip into my system." Cubot replied, which ticked Eggman off.<p>

Soon, a large number of small, flying robots (with their Sonic Colours -Wii version- design) had flown out of the Egg Carrier to face Enerjak (Knuckles).  
>"Hmph. This is what the great Dr. Eggman threatens me with? Pathectic." He said before unleashing a large number of Thunder Arrows at the Egg Flappers, destroying them instantly! Before Enerjak could attack the Egg Carrier, he was hit by a Chaos Spear. "You think you can stop me? You're nothing but a harmless Mobian to me!"<br>"I am the Ultimate Lifeform." Said the thrower of the Chaos Spear as he removed his Inhibitor Rings. "And you shall fall by my hands."  
>"Quick! While Shadow's distracting Enerjak, we can make a run for it!" Eggman pointed out.<br>"But isn't running away cowardly?" Asked Orbot.  
>"Yeah. And I don't wanna be seen as a cowardly idiot!" Cubot added.<br>"Just shut up and get us back to Robotropolis! **NOW!**" Eggman ordered. As the Egg Carrier fled the scene, Shadow was now fighting Enerjak with everything he had... and TodStar sensed it.  
>"Master..." He muttered back with the medical wing of Castle Acorn.<p>

Back on Angel Island, Metal Sonic was now struggling to fight Scourge.  
>"Sorry bolt-brain, but our fight ends HERE!" Said Scourge as he shoved his fist through Metal Sonic's chest and pulled out a Chaos Emerald, making Metal Sonic shut down and fall to the ground.<br>"_**A Chaos Emerald**_..." Said the voice within the Scepter of Darkness.  
>"What of it?" Scourge asked.<br>"_**If you can find all seven of these Scourge, I can be free once more**_." The voice replied. Scourge then looked into the valley infront of Hidden Palace, when Shadow and Enerjak had just appeared. And Shadow had just passed out while holding a Chaos Emerald.  
>"Another Chaos Emerald." Scourge pointed out before grinning. "You can count on me, Master."<p>

At that moment in Castle Acorn, a Mobian of some sort was approaching TodStar's bed. It was a red echidna girl, with small glasses, and one of her dreadlocks was tied in several sections. She also wore a blue sleeveless jacket, with a darker shirt underneath it, and blue boots.  
>"Wha? Who are you?" He asked her.<br>"Shh! Here. You'll need these, Uncle TodStar..." She told him as she handed him two Chaos Emeralds.  
>"Chaos Emeralds? Uncle? Who in the Realm of Iblis are you?" TodStar asked again.<br>"Someone you'll meet in about 15 years... Chaos **CONTROL!**" She replied before leaving the room using Chaos Control.  
>"15 years, eh? Hopefully, I can help save Mobius AND my brother by then..." TodStar thought to himself as he looked up at Angel Island again. "Ngh, I'll leave these here for Sonic. I have to save my brother. Chaos... <strong>CONTROL!<strong>" Shortly after TodStar got to his feet, he used Chaos Control to travel to Angel Island.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Sonic - Blue Chaos Emerald<br>Omega - Yellow Chaos Emerald  
>Shadow - Green Chaos Emerald<br>Cosmo - Grey Chaos Emerald  
>Scourge - Purple Chaos Emerald<br>TodStar - Red and Cyan Chaos Emeralds  
>TOTAL - All 7 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	20. Brother VS Brother

_Episode 20_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Scourge's plan to turn Knuckles into Enerjak was a success, but Metal Sonic managed to distract Scourge long enough for Knuckles to leave Angel Island to search for his target: The Egg Carrier! While Eggman attempted to fight Enerjak, it was no use. Before Enerjak could cause any damage though, Shadow challenged Enerjak to a fight.<br>Scourge managed to take Metal Sonic's Chaos Emerald, which forced it to shut down. Not long after that, Enerjak returned with a defeated Shadow at his feet with another Chaos Emerald!  
>Then an echidna girl claiming to be TodStar's niece gave him the last two Chaos Emeralds before she disappeared again. TodStar then left the Chaos Emeralds on his sickbed and used Chaos Control to travel to Angel Island. "I have to save my brother."<br>Can Scourge collect the Chaos Emeralds and revive his master? Who IS Scourge's master? Will Knuckles break free from his Enerjak persona? Can TodStar help him do it? And who was that girl that gave TodStar those Chaos Emeralds? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty: Brother VS. Brother (Part Two of Enerjak's Reign)_

Within his city of Robotropolis, Eggman was at his computer, searching his database for even a mention of Enerjak...  
>"AHA! Finally!" He exclaimed.<br>"You found something, boss?" Asked Orbot before Eggman nodded.  
>"About time! Ah could've rounded up Sonic ten times by now!" Cubot pointed out.<br>"That's enough out of you!" Eggman told Cubot.  
>"So what did you find out?" Asked Orbot.<br>"Well, it seems that this Enerjak was responsible for seperating Angel Island from Downunda..." Eggman began as repeated what he read about Enerjak...  
>"Apparently, Enerjak is a spirit that has dwelled within the Master Emerald along with the Goddess Chaos for 4000 years." Eggman continued. "He was born during the final hours of the Knuckles Clan of echidnas within Downunda, when the chief of the clan tried to take the seven Chaos Emeralds from their resting place. But two echidnas stood in his way, one would later be known as the savior of the Knuckles Clan: Tikal."<br>"What about that other echidna? Ah say it's high-time their name was revealed!" Cubot asked.  
>"Hmm. I can't seem to find a name for the second echidna..." Eggman pointed out. "Anyway, as Enerjak was born within the chief, those two echidnas -along with a third echidna from a different clan- managed to defeat Enerjak and seal him within the Master Emerald."<br>"He doesn't seem to be all _that_ powerful..." Orbot stated.  
>"Indeed. Launch all aircraft!" Agreed Eggman before giving his robots his orders. "I want that Enerjak blown to smithereens!" The Egg Carrier -along with a couple Egg Hawks and millions of Egg Flappers- began their flight towards Angel Island...<p>

At that moment, TodStar had just arrived on Angel Island, and he noticed that Excalibur Sonic was already fighting Enerjak. And losing. He was missing some armor in places.  
>"When will you learn, hedgehog?" Enerjak asked an exhausted Sonic. "Speed can <em>never<em> trump power."  
>"*pant pant* Yeah? Well, I'm not licked yet, Enerjak!" Excalibur Sonic replied whilst panting.<br>"You will be..." Warned Enerjak as he was about to unleash a beam of Chaos Energy at Sonic.  
>"Chaos Spear!" TodStar shouted as he threw a Chaos Spear at Enerjak. It wasn't to hurt him though (it didn't, by the way), it was merely to get his attention. And to stop him from hurting Sonic.<br>"You..." Enerjak growled.  
>"*groan* TodStar..." Groaned Sonic.<br>"Knuckles, I know you're in there, mate! Fight the darkness within you!" TodStar shouted.  
>"Knuckles?" Sonic asked, as he didn't know Enerjak's true identity.<br>"Knuckles no longer exists, 'brother'..." The over-powered echidna replied in his distorted voice. "Now I am only **ENERJAK!**" Enerjak then fired a beam of Chaos Energy at TodStar, but HE unleashed his true power before the attack hit (Chaos Boost).  
>"All right then, bro..." TodStar regrettably replied as he wielded his Chaos Blade. "BRING IT!"<p>

As Chaos TodStar fought Enerjak (Knuckles), Sonic removed the Chaos Emerald from the top of his gauntlet. But not before hearing a voice... "_Sonic... my son..._"  
>"Huh? Who said that?" He asked before he was blinded by a sudden flash of light from the Chaos Emerald.<p>

While TodStar tried swing his Chaos Blade at Enerjak, but for some reason he kept missing.  
>"You can't avoid me forever, Knux!" He yelled.<br>"How many times must I tell you? I am now **ENERJAK!**" Knuckles angrily replied.  
>"Fine. Eat this, Enerjak!" TodStar yelled again before throwing a Chaos Spear that did nothing to Knuckles, but it was merely a distraction so TodStar could warp behind Knuckles without him noticing. TodStar then slashed at Enerjak's back!<br>"You shall regret challenging me, 'brother'!" He warned.

Sonic soon found himself in a blue realm of some sort, when the silouette of a hedgehog similar to him was approaching...  
>"Ngh. Who's there?" Sonic asked as he shielded his eyes.<br>"_It is I. Jules Hedgehog_." Said the same voice from before.  
>"D-Dad?" Sonic asked as he saw a blue hedgehog in front of him that looked pretty much like him, except he had a brown fringe, and a uniform that resembled King Elias's slightly.<br>"_Yes, and no_." Jules replied. "_Shadow was right. By blood, you and I are not related. But by name, we are_."  
>"So Shadow was right all along..." Sonic thought out loud. "But why didn't Mom or Uncle Chuck tell me?"<br>"_That's not important right now, Sonic_." Jules told his adopted son.  
>"All right, but can you at least tell me why we're talking right now?"<br>"_Very well. You see, before I was killed by Dr. Eggman's machine, I managed to seal my soul within the seven Chaos Emeralds. So, even though I never met you Sonic, I would always be with you should you find at least one of them_."  
>"Jeez, Dad..."<br>"_But I'm here to tell you that that power I used to fight Eggman with, you can use to defeat Enerjak_."  
>"What? But how?"<br>"_It's simple. All you need to do is shout 'Chaos Control' once we're finished talking. The Emeralds will do the rest_."  
>"Got it. Thanks, Dad."<br>"_Good luck, my son_..." Once Sonic was back on Angel Island, he witnessed TodStar's defeat at Enerjak's hands.

"Hmph. It seems I can't kill you, because my host shall perish, aswell." Enerjak pointed out. "Instead, I shall do this..." He then snapped his fingers, and TodStar was spiralling into a space-time rift!  
>"TODSTAR! <strong>NO!<strong>" Sonic shouted as TodStar screamed and started to fade away from sight as got deeper and deeper into the rift.  
>"You on the other hand, I can easily destroy without any repocussions." Said Enerjak, pointing at Sonic.<br>"We'll see about that, Knux." Sonic replied before sprading his arms out wide. "Chaos... **CONTROL!**" As Sonic said that, seven different lights were seen around him...

The Chaos Emeralds that Shadow and Scourge had slowly hovered out of their grasp, before vanishing away from their presence! The two Chaos Emeralds that were on TodStar's bed did the same thing: Hovered for a brief period before disappearing. The Chaos Emerald that was powering Omega came out of its slot, hovered for a moment and disappeared, making Omega shut down and collapse on top of Rouge.  
>"Ahh! My Chaos Emerald!" Cried Cosmo as she and Tails saw it hovering above her hands before it vanished.<br>"What's going on?" Tails asked out loud.

As Sonic's Chaos Emerald made to the same coloured light, the other six appeared in their corresponding lights as if from nowhere! All seven Chaos Emeralds then started circling Sonic. As they started circling him faster, Sonic started curling up, as he could feel the power building up in him...  
>As Sonic shouted loudly and straightened his body up, the quills on his head were not only now pointing up, but they were now coloured gold, as was the rest of his formally blue-coloured fur. When Sonic opened his eyes, they were now red instead of green. And Sonic also noticed that a gold aura was moving around him. Finally, he also noticed that his gauntlet had seemingly disappeared...<br>"This... this is impossible!" Enerjak pointed out. "Only I can use the Power of Chaos like that!"  
>"Wrong again, Enerjerk!" Said the formally blue hedgehog. "Now that <span>SUPER<span> Sonic's behind the wheel, he's gonna smash you AND get Knuckles back in no time!"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Count:  
>Super Sonic - All 7 Chaos Emeralds<p> 


	21. And a Super Sonic is Born

_Episode 21_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Enerjak's rage was soon turned on Sonic and TodStar, as they took turns fighting the over-powered echidna. After Eggman learned of Enerjak's origins, he launched all of his aerial forces from Robotropolis to attack Enerjak.<br>While Enerjak defeated TodStar and sent him through a time-space rift, Sonic managed to gather all seven Chaos Emerads and transformed into the almighty Super Sonic!  
>Where did Enerjak send TodStar? Will Super Sonic have what it takes to defeat Enerjak, or will Eggman interfere before he gets the chance? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty One: ...And a Super Sonic is Born (Final Part of Enerjak's Reign)_

Within the village of Knothole, and with camera footage to Station Square, Mobians and Overlanders alike were in awe of Sonic's latest transformation...  
>"Wow... that's amazing!" Said Hope.<br>"Is that... that can't be the same warrior I met recently..." Percival pointed out as she arrived in Station Square and saw Super Sonic on a large screen.  
>"Wow, I didn't know Sonic could do <strong>that!<strong>" Tails pointed out.  
>"Of course Sonic could do it!" Amy pointed out before staring dreamingly at Super Sonic. "Sonic's amazing..."<br>"Sonic..." Was all that Sally managed to say.  
>"Sonic's power level is off the charts." Stated Nicole. "I've never seen this kind of power before."<p>

On Angel Island, Shadow, Scourge and the Chaotix couldn't believe their eyes either.  
>"Is that... Sonic?" Asked Julie-Su.<br>"I'm not sure..." Espio replied.  
>"Dude..." Scourge said while staring at the Mobian he was cloned from.<br>"Sonic..." Said Shadow. "I see so much of Jules in you. Especially now."

"TAKE THIS!" Shouted Enerjak as he launched a beam of Chaos Energy at Super Sonic, but he warped away before it hit him.  
>"Too slow." Super Sonic said before Spin Dashing into Enerjak's back. Enerjak tried another Chaos Blast (beam) behind him, but Super Sonic was already gone, and already Spin Dashing his way towards Enerjak. But just when Super Sonic and Enerjak grabbed each other's hands, a loud roar from an engine was heard.<br>"Back off, Sonic! Normally, I would love to stand back and let you fight the bigger threat, but Enerjak is mine!" Eggman told Super Sonic as he and Enerjak saw Eggman's massive attack force!  
>"Go for it, doc. I won't stop ya." Super Sonic told Eggman while stepping aside.<br>"Hee hee. With pleasure." Eggman replied. "**GO! Fire all weapons!**" Laser cannons and missile blasters of all sorts were fired at Enerjak.  
>"Hmph. Is this all you've got to try and stop me?" He said with a smirk, which got Sonic's attention. Enerjak then curled up into a ball and started spinning. Almost as fast as Sonic would. "Let's see you get through THIS!" All of a sudden, Enerjak released what looked like a shield of some sort, that was not only growing in size, but also stopped every single one of Eggman's attacks!<br>"Oh, no!" Shouted Super Sonic.  
>"NO! Not one of my attacks got through!" Eggman cried.<br>"That's not all..." Said Enerjak, since his shield was getting bigger, it was also getting closer to the Egg Carrier, destroying every other ship that the Doctor brought with him! Before Eggman could cry like a big baby, Super Sonic flew in the barrier's path, preventing it from reaching Eggman's flagship.  
>"Sonic... why did you save me?" Asked Eggman.<br>"Ngh! 'Cause I know you've got something in that junk-heap that can get through this shield!" Super Sonic replied while he was struggling to hold the shield back.  
>"Hmm... that depends... how long can you hold the shield back?"<br>"Ngh... about 2 minutes? 5, tops."  
>"That's all I need. Boys, we've got work to do!" Eggman said as he ran into his onboard lab with Orbot and Cubot right behind him.<p>

Unknown to Sonic, Eggman or Enerjak, Tails and Amy were approaching the scene in the Tornado...  
>"We're coming, Sonic!" Amy called out to her love.<br>"(Hang in there, Sonic. We're comin' bud...)" Tails thought as he flew the Tornado closer to the Egg Carrier.  
>"Not so fast!" Enerjak shouted as he launched a beam of Chaos Energy at the Tornado, with Tails evaded, but Amy nearly slipped off the plane.<br>"Tails! Amy!" Super Sonic cried.  
>"That's it, we're falling back." Tails announced, but Amy stared down at Tails with an angry look on her face.<br>"Absolutely **not!** We came here to help Sonic, and that's what we're gonna do!" She yelled.  
>"Open your eyes, Amy! We don't stand a chance against Enerjak!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs, which scared Amy slightly. "The only two who can fight him right now are Sonic and Eggman. The best <em>we<em> can do is root for 'em."  
>"Okay, Tails..." Amy replied as she sat back down in her seat, before Tails flew the Tornado back down to the ground.<p>

"All right, that should just about do it." Eggman suspected as he, Orbot and Cubot finished construction on a weapon of some sort... "Boys, charge up the Egg Cannon."  
>"Copy that." Orbot replied before pressing a button, which made the cannon before them gather up energy.<br>"Yar, it doesn't seem to be enough, Squire..." Cubot pointed out.  
>"Really? Do you see an energy blast of some sort coming out of our cannon?" Eggman asked sarcastically. "Just transfer power from all other weapons to the Egg Cannon!"<p>

"Get a load of this, Enerjak!" Eggman said through a loudspeaker. "Egg Cannon, ready? **FIRE!**" After Eggman yelled that, a large beam from the Egg Carrier and shot straight through Enerjak's shield, shattering it in the process!  
>"Yes!" Super Sonic cheered as he felt relief.<br>"Please. I'm still ready for you, Doctor." Said an over-confident, over-powered echidna as he released another Chaos Blast, which blasted through Eggman's attack and destroyed the Egg Carrier! Eggman, Orbot and Cubot were sent flying away, aswell.  
>"No way! <em>Now<em> what am I gonna do?" Super Sonic asked himself.  
>"Sonic... you must <span>control<span> the Power of Chaos in order to defeat this threat..." Said Jules in Sonic's head, which got the Super-powered hedgehog thinking...  
>"Now it's <em>your<em> turn, hedgehog!" Enerjak announced.  
>"Right back at ya!" Super Sonic replied.<br>"Chaos..." Enerjak and Super Sonic said as they charged up seperate attacks.  
>"<strong>...BLAST!<strong>" Yelled Enerjak as he unleashed one last beam of Chaos Energy.  
>"<strong>...CONTROL!<strong>" Screamed Super Sonic as he released a ball of Chaos Energy. When the attacks collided, they exploded, causing Enerjak to scream in agony.  
>"<strong>NO!<strong> I can't be sealed within the Master Emerald again! **AAAAAAARRGH!**" Enerjak screamed as his spirit was indeed sealed within the Master Emerald again, relieving Knuckles of the darkness in his heart as he fell down to Angel Island. Sonic wasn't off the hook, though... Because his and Enerjak's attacks collided, he too was experiencing pain. Sonic also noticed that his body was slowly vanishing from Mobius.  
>"What? What's going on?" He asked.<br>"Sonic!" Called out Shadow.  
>"Sonic!" Yelled Tails.<br>"**SONIC!**" Cried Amy.  
>"Sonic..." Sally softly said.<br>"**Noooooo...**" Screamed Sonic as he completely vanished, while the seven Chaos Emeralds all flew off in seven different directions. Almost everyone watching Sonic disappear like that was either crying or hung their heads.

"*sob* First, TodStar... and now, Sonic!" Tails sobbed as he cried on Cosmo's shoulder.  
>"TodStar..." Nicole said softly as she looked quite sad.<br>"Sonic! *constant crying*" Cried Amy, as tears were streaming down her face.  
>"No... our one true hope of restoring the Knights of Mercia has left us..." Said Percival as she fell to her knees.<br>"I can't believe they're gone..." Julie-Su said as she held a recovering Knuckles.  
>"Ngh. TodStar's still alive..." Knuckles weakly said.<br>"Care to run that by us again, Knux?" Asked Mighty.  
>"If I'm still here, ngh, that means TodStar must still be alive, too." Knuckles replied.<br>"But how?" Espio asked, to which Knuckles shrugged.  
>"(Hang in there, TodStar...)" Knuckles said to his brother in his head as he looked up at the night sky. "(I know you're out there somewhere, bro.)"<br>"Sonic..." Said Shadow as he too stared up at the stars.

At that moment, Sonic was seen in a wormhole in space.  
>"Ngh. Huh? Where am I?" He asked as he awakened. "Am I dead?" Sonic soon saw a cyan coloured creature floating around him. "Uhh, hi. Who are you?" The creature didn't respond. All it did was fly into Sonic's body. "What the..? <strong>Whoa!<strong>" Sonic yelled as he blasted through the wormhole at an incredible speed, bouncing off the sides of the wormhole.

Meanwhile, TodStar had suddenly appeared in a valley of some sort.  
>"Huh? Where am I?" He asked he started looking around. He soon spotted the Master Emerald on top of a shrine with the seven Chaos Emeralds placed around it. "Am I still on Angel Island?"<br>"Angel Island? I've never heard of such a place..." Said a young female voice from behind him.  
>"You..." He said as he turned around.<p>

A short time later, a large number of airships similar to Eggman's had gathered around a massive castle.  
>"Hahhh hahahaha! All right Princess, are you willing to surrender the seven Sol Emeralds to me?" Asked a man who looked an awful lot like Dr. Eggman, but he sounded slightly different. Standing in his way was a purple Mobian-like cat, and a small amount of Mobian-like koala guards.<br>"As long I live, you will _never_ get your hands on the Sol Emeralds, Eggman Nega!" Said the cat as small flames emerged around her hands.  
>"Hee hee hee. Fine. I'll take them by force!" The man the cat reffered to as Eggman Nega replied. Before he could act however, a wormhole appeared in the sky, and a cyan coloured beam came blasting out of it, bouncing off of Eggman Nega's airships, destroying them all in the process, before crashing into the castle!<br>"No... I'll be back for those Emeralds, Princess!" Warned Eggman Nega as he flew away in a flying capsule similar to Dr. Eggman's. When the cat princess arrived at the part of the castle that was destroyed, she gasped when she saw a blue hedgehog lying there unconscious.  
>"It's him... the one from my dreams..." She said as she got closer to the hedgehog.<br>"Careful, Your Highness. You don't wanna slip!" Said a koala.  
>"Gardon, I've asked you countless times <strong>not<strong> to call me that." The cat shot back before she knelt down and placed her hand on the hedgehog's forehead. "Bring a gurney for this hedgehog and take him to my chambers. I think we may have finally found the Sol One."  
>"At once, Princess Blaze." Gardon replied before he ran off.<p>

Meanwhile, on a floating island in a void of some sort, and armored individual had approached a throne.  
>"Lord Ix, the so-called 'Hero of Mobius' has disappeared from our once and future home." She said after she knelt down.<br>"I am aware, Procurator Shade." Said this 'Lord Ix'. "But now that the Hero of Mobius has indeed left the planet, I am sending YOU down there to find the seven Chaos Emeralds."  
>"Me, my lord?" 'Shade' asked.<br>"But of course." 'Ix' replied. "You are the one member of our clan I trust the most, and once you return here with the Chaos Emeralds, the Nocturnus Clan can finally break free of the Twilight Cage, and return to the world from whence we came!"  
>"Yes, my lord." Said 'Shade'. "We shall return home to Mobius soon..."<p>

END OF FIRST SAGA

All characters (except fan characters), locations and objects belong to SEGA, Archie and Bioware  
>TodStar the Echidna, Chaos Dracula and Lily the Morph-hog belong to me<br>Macho the Shih-tzu belongs to CCgonzo12

Stay tuned for the next saga: The EX Sol Saga


End file.
